Superhero Drabbles
by cjupsher
Summary: A collection of random drabbles and shorts taking place within my Big Four superhero AU. Will focus on random characters doing random things in and out of costume. Will vary from fluff, humor, to possibly even lemons. Will accept requests for a drabble/s focusing on a particular character or group.
1. Chapter 1

**Newest Additions**

Inside a warehouse of an abandoned factory the Fantasia unit waited patiently for their newest members to arrive. The group had been a team for a little over a year now and had completed dozens of missions with a perfect success rate. Their actions made them very highly regarded and admired by their fellow NSA agents. So much in fact that many agents put in requests to join their unit.

Jane and her unit accepted many applications, and reviewed them thoroughly before selecting two new members.

The group waited patiently, sitting in their SUV of in its hatch. Meg sat in the hatch as he fingered her combat knife. Belle sat in the passenger's seat as she fiddled with her gadgets. PH leaned against the side of the car, meditating. Jane leaned against the front, staring at the entrance and occasionally checking her watch.

Another minute or two passed before a purple jeep suddenly pulled in through the warehouse entrance. The group dropped what they were doing and stood up to meet their newest members. They stood at Jane's side as the jeep pulled in and parked a few feet away. The engine was shut off and two women stepped out.

From the driver's side was a women with a copper complexion and long wavy raven black hair that fell just a little past her shoulders and was tied with a pink ribbon. She had emerald green eyes and ruby red lips and was of average height. She wore purple jeans with black flats and a white blouse. She had golden hoops earing and her arms and writs were covered in numerous golden bracelets. She smiled warmly at them.

And everyone on the team thought the same thing. She was gorgeous.

From the passenger's side a tall and slender woman stepped out. She was pale, they all immediately noticed. And had long red brown hair that fell to her lower back. She had large brown eyes and red lips. Her fashion choice was a little odd. She wore a dress of varying colors and black leggings with black flats. There was another thing weird about her.

Her body was covered in stitches.

She glanced at the women and seemed nervous. She took an awkward step back and looked away. Lowering and averting her eyes to the ground.

The other woman came around the car and touched her arm gently. The red head looked up and was met with a warm smile that she returned. With a breath she followed after the black haired women as they made their way up to greet the team.

Jane was the first to step forward to meet them. She smiled and extended a hand. "Hello ladies. Glad you're finally here. Captain Jane Porter," Jane said in a friendly manner.

The raven haired woman smiled and shook her hand. "Hello Captain. Sorry we're late. Agent Esmerelda. And this is my partner," Esmerelda said gesturing to the other woman. "Agent Sally."

"Hello," Sally said softly.

"Good to meet you both. This is my lieutenant, Agent Belle," Jane informed them as she gestured to her second in command. Belle smiled and nodded. "Agent Meg."

"Sup," the brunette said with a nod.

"And agent PH," PH nodded in greeting.

"It's great to meet you all as well. We were both very excited when we were informed you accepted our requests to join the team. The whole agency has been talking about you guys. Right Sally?" Esmerelda asked the red head. Sally nodded.

"Well from your files I'm sure you'll both fit in just fine," Jane replied warmly.

"Oh, question, can you do magic?" Meg piped in addressing Esmerelda. "Your file says you can," she explained.

Esmerelda smiled. She tapped her chin in mock thought. "Hmm…can I do magic?" Suddenly her nose twitched, then she took a sharp intake of breath as she looked like she was going to sneeze.

"Achoo," she said. And then suddenly red smoke appeared out of nowhere and obscured her form. The group wafted the some away and looked to find Esmerelda gone. They looked around in surprise.

"You tell me," came her voice. The women turned to find her leaning against the hood of their SUV. They smiled and applauded.

"Wow, that was cool," Meg said impressed.

"That was amazing," Belle said in agreement.

"That was—" Jane began.

"Not magic," PH cut in. They looked to her in surprise. She shrugged and kept her eyes on Esmerelda. "Sleight of hand. Misdirection. Clever trick. But not magic," she said curtly.

Meg raised an eyebrow. She looked to Esmerelda curiously. "So you don't have magic?"

"I didn't say that," PH cut in again. Meg looked to her. "Hers is…subtler. An illusionist maybe. Or an enchanter," she guessed.

Esmerelda frowned a little. But it was replaced by an impressed smile. "Well it ruins the wonder when the trick is explained. But she's right. That was not real magic," Esmerelda said casually as she walked back toward the group. She strolled up to PH. She looked up to the taller woman and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Wind Walker. Or should I address you as 'she who walks with the wind and sings will all the voices of the mountains?'" she asked in amusement.

"PH is fine," PH replied evenly.

"You're quite the legend throughout the magic world. I'm happy to be working with you," Esmerelda said in earnest. "Gypsy, at your service," she finished with a bow.

PH raised an eyebrow. And then her gaze fell to Sally. She narrowed her eyes at her, causing the woman to flinch and lower her gaze to the floor.

"PH, something wrong?" Jane asked as she noticed her friend's intense look.

PH remained silent as she stepped around Esmerelda. She walked straight up to Sally, stopping right in front of her and looking down at her. Sally shrunk under her gaze. Not liking her intense look. The wind in the room suddenly stirred.

"You are undead," PH said lowly.

Sally stiffened. She fiddled with her hands nervously. She'd heard of PH. And what she did to her kind. The stories were not pleasant.

"Yes," Sally whispered softly.

The room was silent. PH's teammates were a little surprised by her curt attitude. She was being…unfriendly. PH got on well with nearly everyone they met. They'd never seen her hostile to anyone but an enemy before.

"Is that a problem?" Esmerelda challenged as she stepped between them. She stood in front of Sally protectively. Obscuring her from PH's view. She narrowed her eyes at PH. Not appreciating how she was scaring Sally.

The wind suddenly settled as PH took a step back. "Problem? No problem," she said shrugging. But the team wasn't quite convinced.

"Well, enough of that. I've reserved us a table at a nice restaurant where we can get to know each other better. Shall we?" Jane asked the new members. They smiled and nodded in agreement.

With that the groups piled into their separate cars and Jane led the way.

* * *

><p>"So you're a zombie?" Meg asked Sally curiously. The group was at a little steak house and seated in a large booth. Sally was sandwiched between Meg and Esmerelda, not wanting to be anywhere near PH who kept shooting her looks.<p>

Sally looked to her right and smiled before nodding. Sally was shy around people she didn't know. Many people were unnerved by what she was. She heard nasty remarks before.

"That's cool," Meg said smiling wide. "Zombie teammate. How awesome is that!?" she asked the group.

They chuckled at her excitement.

"So do you feel pain?" Meg asked curiously. Sally shook her head. She didn't. "Like none at all?"

"No," Sally responded quietly. Meg pursed her lips. And then she suddenly picked dup her fork and stabbed her in the arm.

"MEG!" Jane shouted at her teammate.

"It's ok Captain. It doesn't hurt," Sally said with a small and shy smile. Meg pulled the fork out and looked at it.

"No blood. Cool. So nothing?" Meg asked. Sally shook her head.

Jane rolled her eyes. She looked to Esmerelda. "So this is our outfit. Minus one member. Agent Mulan is with us on and off. She does a lot of undercover work," Jane explained.

"Yeah. I actually heard about this unit from her. She said you were quite the little dream team."

"Oh well we do our best. And yes, we have become quite—MEG! STOP STABBING SALLY!" Jane shouted at the brunette who'd been repeatedly stabbing Sally with a fork in her upper arm to see if she could get a reaction.

Meg flinched and smiled sheepishly before setting her fork down. Jane shook her head at her and sighed. She looked back to Esmerelda and smiled.

"Sorry. Now as I was saying, yes, we've become quite the well-oiled machine. Our success rate is perfect. And we're glad to have you with us. I've read your files. It said you're n infiltration and undercover specialist as well?" Esmerelda nodded in confirmation. "Excellent. With your skill I'm sure—MEG!" Jane snapped as she looked back at the brunette.

Meg glanced over to her as she'd been heating up the bottom of a spoon with her lighter to test if Sally would feel any pain from the heat. She lowered her spoon and lighter and smiled innocently. Jane rebuked her before ordering her to switch places with Belle.

With that they listened to Esmerelda's story. She was from France originally. She was part of a special order known as the Court of Miracles. They were a secret group of gypsies who used their magic to hunt monster who preyed on human kind. They'd been persecuted for centuries and even been hunted by the Order of the Paladins for accusations of witchcraft and conspiring with monsters, until their old leader died and was replaced by their new one. Who then joined forces with the gypsies before joining forces with the NSA.

"That's agent Paladin right? The new leader?" Jane asked.

Esmerelda nodded. "Yep. He's also my significant other," Esmerelda revealed. The women were surprised to hear that. But smiled.

"What about Sally?" Meg asked.

"Sally was created by a Dr. Finklestein. He found the research journals of the Dr. Frankenstein and replicated his experiment. Reanimating dead tissue and here she is," Esmerelda explained. The group gasped, save PH. Sally ducked her head shyly.

"A revenant," PH said lowly. She frowned into her glass. Sally flinched and rubbed her arm. It was technically what she was. She wasn't a regular mindless zombie who only craved flesh, so revenant wasn't too far off.

But it was a term used for evil creatures. And she wasn't evil.

Jane and the others looked at PH in bewilderment. This attitude was completely out of character. PH only sipped her drink, either not noticing or ignoring their looks.

With that the rest of the evening passed in relative pleasantness. The team learned more about their newest members and welcomed them with open arms.

Most of them.

It would take some time, but PH would get past her issues with Sally being among them. She would risk her life to protect her as a good teammate should.

And thus that was the day that Ragdoll and Gypsy joined the Fantasia Unit.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is when and how Eserelda and Sally joined the team. The reason PH is hostile towrds Sally is becase she doesn't like the undead. As a shaman and monster hunter she's had encoutners with undead beofre, usually in situations tht required her to excorcise or banish them. So she's a little mistrusting.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Gentleman**

It was just another day for the Fantasia Unit. They'd been relatively inactive for some time, not having had any missions and all. So they were using their spare time to relax. They were t a nice hotel at the moment. In her shared room with Esmerelda and Meg, Sally sat on her bed as she read a romance novel.

Like most of the ones she read it had a happy ending. The couple was together at the very end and lived happily ever after. She smiled to herself before closing her book. She sighed wistfully.

Sally liked her life. And her friends. But she couldn't help but feel isolated from them. She was a zombie. She was unlike any of them. And though she cared for them dearly she sometimes found it to be saddening.

Sally and Esmerelda had been with the unit for nearly a year now. They'd all grown quite close. Meg and Esmerelda bonded quite nicely, having a common interest in weapons and sharing a streetwise attitude. The two women regularly passed time together, often having a friendly knife throwing contest.

Sally was still shy around strangers, but not her unit. Even PH had grown fond of her, overcoming her mistrust of her because she was undead. The entire unit found Sally's innocence and naivety to be endearing. Sally, while an adult in body was young at heart. Having only been created and animated for just under half a decade. Nonetheless the unit found her to be a valued member of the team.

Coming to a decision and with nothing else to do she got up and left her room before heading to Belle, Jane, and PH's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone inside to answer. Within a few moments Belle answered the door.

"Oh, evening Sally," Belle greeted warmly.

"Hello Belle," Sally greeted in return.

"Did you need something?"

Sally nodded. She held up her finished book, which was actually borrowed from Belle. "I finished it," she said sheepishly.

Belle laughed as she took the book and ushered Sally into the room. She went over to her luggage and rummaged through it before pulling out a new novel. "Here you go. I hope you like this one just as much," Belle said as she handed her the book.

Sally gratefully accepted it. She looked around the room to see it was empty. "Where are Jane and PH?" she asked curiously.

"Out. Jane is talking with HQ to see if they have a mission for us. PH is probably with Meg and Esmerelda down at the bar," Belle said with a shrug.

Sally nodded in understanding. She clutched the book to her chest and bit her lip nervously. "Belle?" Sally began shyly.

"Yes Sally?"

"What is it like to be in love?" Sally asked softly.

Belle blinked a little in surprise at the question. It wasn't easy to answer. "Um…uh…why do you ask?" was all she could think to say.

Sally shifted awkwardly on her feet and kept her gaze on the ground. "It's just that. All of you have someone special. And in the books I read it talks about emotions and feelings. A lot of which seem to come from here," Sally said as she placed a hand over her heart. "My heart doesn't beat. I don't feel. I was wondering what it's like to be in love. And if it's possible for me to fall in love."

"Now hold on, you do _feel_ Sally," Belle countered. "You like us right. You feel happy when you're with us right?" Belle pointed out. Sally thought about it. She guessed that was true. She conceded Belle's point with a nod.

"And as for love, well…it's hard to explain," Belle said as she pursed her lips in thought. "It's wonderful, but can be painful. It's joyous, but can make you sad. Its complex and yet simple. Its…just love," Belle explained as best she could.

Sally tried to wrap her head around the concept. It was confusing. "Do you think it's possible for me to fall in love? Do the undead ever find someone?" Sally asked, looking up into Belle's eyes.

"Well you can feel. So I'd like to think it's theoretically possible for you to feel love, and thus fall in love. As for the latter…you'll have to ask PH on that one," Belle offered thoughtfully.

Sally accepted her answer with a nod. She was about to excuse herself and head back to her room when Belle insisted she sat and keep her company. Sally smiled and relented, settling down on the bed and opening her book and just enjoying being in Belle's presence.

But all the while she wondered. Could a being like her ever find love?

* * *

><p>The Fantasia Unit drove in their separate cars toward the city's graveyard. Apparently it was under attack by some unknown dark entities. They sped down the road towards it on the outskirts of the city. Esmerelda drove in her jeep with Sally and Meg.<p>

"So Sally, those two guys at the bar were totally hitting on you," Meg said out of the blue.

Sally looked to her and blinked innocently. "Hitting on me…but they weren't touching me at all Meg," Sally replied.

Meg sighed and palmed he face. "Honey, I meant they were interested in you. You know, flirting," Meg said.

Sally blinked as she understood. "Oh," was all she said.

"Did you think they were hot or what?" Meg asked curiously.

"I suppose they weren't…ugly," Sally offered with a shrug.

"Were they your type?"

"Type?"

"Yeah. What? You don't have a type?" Meg asked cocking her head to the side. Sally blinked, not comprehending the question. "Like what you'd want in a romantic partner," Meg explained.

Sally's mouth formed into a circle as she understood. Sally really didn't have a 'type'. She never really thought about it. Humans were humans. Some were attractive, some were not. But she had no real preferences. She tried to think about what she'd want. She thought back to the romance novels she liked.

"I guess I'd want someone…gallant. Tall maybe? Someone charming and funny. And…someone like me would be nice," she said as she came up with a few traits and qualities she'd like.

"Like you? You mean undead?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

Sally nodded. "Someone who could understand me. Someone who wouldn't think of me as undead. He'd just see me as…me," Sally finished with a shrug.

Meg hummed thoughtfully. "Sally, I swear even if it kills me. I'm going to find you a boyfriend," Meg swore. Sally smiled gratefully at Meg.

But she wasn't kidding herself. It's not like she met a lot of undead bachelors on a regular basis.

* * *

><p>Inside the graveyard, the Fantasia unit ducked behind their car as they fought off a horde of ghouls. Nasty undead beings who fed off of human flesh. Either living or dead. PH said she could feel a dimensional tear that they were coming from. She sat atop the SUV and closed her eyes as she tried to locate it.<p>

The rest of the unit kept the ghouls at bay. Keeping them away with a spray of gun fire. One tried to come around to the other side of the car. But Esmeralda saw him. Her form evaporated into smoke before she passed through the window of the SUV and materialized in front of it.

She cocked back her fist and struck it. On her hand was an enchanted silver spiked knuckles. The ghoul screeched in pain as her enchanted weapon burned its skin. Before it could retaliate Esmerelda put a bullet in its head. She reloaded her handgun and opened fire on more advancing ghouls. Occasionally throwing knives at them to keep them back.

The rest of the unit held them off. Meg shouted and cursed at them as she downed many of them with her assault rifle. But she was getting nervous. There were a lot of them.

"Any time PH," she said as she momentarily paused in her shooting. PH remained silent as she kept trying to find the tear. She needed to close it off or their numbers would keep increasing.

"HELP!" suddenly came a shout. The unit heard it, but they were too busy firing to search. All save Sally. She looked around and noticed ghouls surrounding a crypt. She listened and kept her eyes on it and once again she heard a scream.

"Civilian. I'm going to help him," Sally shouted as she ran from the rest of the team. She ignored Jane's shouts for her to stay back. Civilians were always top priority. She ran as fast as she could, occasionally stopping to shoot a ghoul closing in on her in the head.

When she reached the crypt she could make out an old man trying desperately to close the door. She assumed he was the groundskeeper and he couldn't shut himself in as the ghouls kept trying to reach inside the door a grab at him.

Without think, she ran and tackled the ghoul directly in front of the door to the ground. They rolled in a heap before Sally managed to pin it down and put her gun to its forehead. She pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in its head and killing it instantly.

She glanced back and was relieved to see the door to the crypt securely shut. And the ghouls attention now completely on her. She'd saved the civilian at least. Five ghouls rushed her. She fired at them, killing three with well-placed shot before one barreled into her. Her gun was knocked from her hand as she went rolling with the ghoul.

Using its momentum she flipped it off her. She immediately leapt to her feet before grabbing a small grave marker with both hands. With a grunt she pulled, ripping it out of the ground before slamming it down on the ghoul's head.

As a zombie, Sally could push her body beyond what a normal human could since she didn't feel pain. This enabled her to run faster and lift heavier objects than a human of her size should have been able too.

Before she could turn around she was tackled to the ground once more. The last ghoul pinned her to ground. She grabbed it by the neck and held its face back as it sapped its jaws at her. It was about four feet in height. With grey rotting, withered, and ravaged skin. It had a set of needle like teeth and beady red eyes. It chittered and screeched as it attempted to bite at her face.

"Eat! I eat you!" it shrieked.

"Sally! Guys, Sally is in trouble!" Esmerelda yelled to the team.

Jane was about to issue order to assist her when the door to the SUV swung open. PH stepped out with her eyes glowing white. The wind around her began to stir and rage. With a wave of her hand she sent out a burst of air that knocked a group of advancing ghouls aside.

She gathered more wind around her arm let it fly. The blade of wind bisected several ghouls in a line. PH narrowed her eyes at the ghoul pinning down Sally. She gathered the wind into her palm, forcing to shrink it and compressing it into a small sphere. She took aim and readied herself to let it fly. When she suddenly flinched and blinked in surprise.

A familiar magic signature was suddenly starting to fill the air.

And it was powerful.

Sally struggled with the ghoul pinning her down. She held her arm in front of herself for protection. The ghoul sank its needle like teeth down onto her arm. Sally didn't feel the pain and shook her arm and repeatedly lashed out at the ghoul in an attempt to throw it off. But it was amazingly strong.

The ghoul thrashed its head back and forth as it attempted to bite and rip through Sally's arm. But suddenly it cried out as something scorching hot wrapped around its neck. It was lifted of Sally abruptly before being forced to look into the eyes of every monster's worse nightmare.

Sally took deep breaths to calm herself before looking up in astonishment. She gasped as he saw her savior.

It was not human. It was some kind of…thing. It was tall. And looked like a scarecrow. On its head was a pumpkin with a vicious and wicked looking face carved into it. And from its mouth and nose as well as all over its body orange flames flicked and crackled with intense heat.

The ghouls screeched and shirked as the searing heat of the pumpkin thing's fiery grip. But it could not get free. The pumpkin thing lifted the ghoul higher. The ghoul looked down. Fear washed throughout its body as it looked into the eyes of the devil himself.

And then the pumpkin thing gave a dark laugh before the ghoul was engulfed by flames. It hollered in pain before it was reduced to ash within moments.

"What the hell is that?" Meg asked lowly. The fighting had stopped. The ghouls' attention was fully focused on this new thing. They were frozen on the spot.

"The monster all monsters fear," PH answered. They all looked to her in surprise. She apparently knew what it was?

"You mean…that's…_him?" _Esmerelda whispered in awe. PH nodded.

The pumpkin thing slowly turned its head as it surveyed the situation. The ghouls stiffened one by one as its gaze fell on each of them. Fear suffocated them. If they could, they'd hyperventilate.

Suddenly the pumpkin thing threw its head back and howled. Each and every ghoul was suddenly engulfed by flames. They shrieked and ran around madly to put them out. But the otherworldly flames could not be extinguished. Soon they were all ash. And dead.

Sally stood up slowly. Looking around in wonder at the piles of ash that were once the ghouls. She only felt a twinge of regret. They were undead creatures like herself after all. But they were evil. She looked up and stiffened as the pumpkin thing was looking at her intently. She was wide eyed, and admittedly transfixed by its stare. It cocked its head to the side and evaluated her.

Meg leveled her rifle at the pumpkin thing. Preparing to take aim when PH suddenly pushed the rifle down.

"No need. He's a friend," PH said as she walked forward. The others looked at her like she were mad. PH ignored them as she walked up to her teammate and the pumpkin thing. She stood next to Sally, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sally looked to her teammate, unsure of what to do.

"Ahem!" PH said to get its attention. The pumpkin thing finally took its attention off Sally to look at PH.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Jack Skellington. King of the Pumpkin Patch. True master of fire and fear. Lord of darkness and spirit of Halloween," PH said formally before she bowed to it in respect.

Sally looked at PH in shock. She looked back to the pumpkin thing that apparently had a name.

Jack Skellingotn.

Fire suddenly consumed the pumpkins thing's form. Sally shielded her eyes from the heat and light before they disappeared. She looked back and gasped.

Standing before her was a skeleton. The most handsome skeleton she'd ever seen.

"It's good to see you as well, she who walks with the wind and sings with all the voices of the mountain. True master of earth and sky and disciple to the one who shown like the moon," Jack said jovially as he bowed elegantly to PH.

PH smiled warmly at Jack. "I'm glad you showed when you did Jack Skellintgon. King of the pumpkin Patch," she said formally, using a shortened version of his title.

"Oh please PH, we are friends. Just Jack is fine," Jack said with a chuckle. Then his attention turned back to Sally. "Hello Miss. Sorry if I frightened you. I saw you were in need of help so I stepped in," Jack said politely.

Sally stood there frozen. If her heart could beat she was sure it would be beating out of her chest right now. Jack was tall and dressed in a black pin striped tux with a bat bowtie. His form radiated charisma and poise.

"Miss, are you alright?" Jack asked as he bent down slightly. Sally flinched as she realized she'd been staring.

"Oh—uh—yes…I'm ok," she stammered out.

"Excellent," Jack said with a smile.

The rest of the unit walked up to the trio.

"PH, introductions please," Jane whispered to her friend.

"Oh, right," PH said. "Everyone, this is Jack Skellington. Spirit of Halloween and the monster of all monsters," PH said grandly. The group gave a small and awkward greeting.

"Charmed," Jack said in a friendly tone. Then his attention suddenly drifted back to Sally. He smiled at her. "Might I ask for your name Miss?"

"Sally," she replied softly.

"What a beautiful name," Jack breathed softly. Sally smiled shyly. If it could, she was sure her stomach would be doing flip flops.

"So Jack, what brings you to our dimension," PH asked curiously.

"Oh, I sensed the tear so I came to investigate. Nasty ghouls. I'm ashamed to be considered the same species as them. All they care about is eating the flesh of anything that's not a ghoul," Jack said as he eyed the ash piles in disgust.

"We've also come to investigate the tear. Your help would be much appreciated. Shall we join forces?" PH proposed.

"I'd be delighted to," Jack answered heartily. Jack suddenly put his fingers to his lips and whistled. A moment later a ghostly apparition of a white dog floated over to him. It barked happily and circled him. The other awed as it came over to them and sniffed at them. It stopped to lick Sally's cheek. She giggled in response.

"Zero, find the tear boy," Jack commanded. The dog barked in confirmation before it began sniffing the air. It started drifting away, allowing the others to follow behind.

Sally followed behind as PH and Jack led the way. They made small talk and caught up on what the other had been doing. All the while Sally kept looking at Jack. A new feeling inside of her kept making itself apparent. She placed a hand over her heart, wondering what it could be.

"So," Meg said as she came to Sally's side. Sally looked at her and cocked her head to the side. "He's quite **tall** isn't he?" She said casually as her eyes flicked to Jack.

"Oh yes. And coming to the aid of a damsel in distress. That's quite the **gallant** gesture," Esmerelda said with a smirk as she came to Sally's other side. Sally looked to Esmerelda and blinked innocently.

"And he's quite the gentleman. Some people find that **charming**," Meg said waggling her brows suggestively. Sally blinked before she finally understood. She looked down shyly, averting her gaze from Jack.

Meg and Esmerelda exchanged a glance and nodded. They grabbed Sally by her shoulders before pushing her forward.

"Hey bone man," Meg said as she interrupted PH and Jack's conversation. Jack stopped and turned around. PH sighed in embarrassment. For Meg to address a being like Jack in such a casual manner was highly disrespectful. Jack however only seemed amused by her disregard of his title. "Have you met Sally?" Meg asked as they planted Sally beside him before grabbing PH and pulling her back.

Sally was wide eyed as she looked back at her friends in bewilderment. Meg and Esmerelda gave her the thumbs up sign and waved for her to go on. Sally looked back to Jack to see him smiling at her in a friendly manner. She averted her eyes away shyly as brushed some hair out of her face.

"It's—a nice—night," she stammered out nervously.

"Indeed," Jack said in agreement. He took a deep breath and took a look around. He smiled at the graveyard around him. Illuminated by the moons beams. "I love a walk through the graveyard. I always find it so peaceful. So beautiful," he said wistfully. "How about you Sally?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes. I find there a certain wonder to the stillness," Sally said in agreement. It was true. Sally was never creeped out by crypts and graveyards. She found them relaxing and quite beautiful. Perhaps it's because she was dead herself.

"Agreed. So Sally, tell me about yourself. What are your interests?" Jack asked casually as he began walking. Sally walked beside him.

"Oh, I like to read," she put out there.

"As do I."

"What kind of books?"

"Well, my tastes or of an older variety," Jack explained. With a smile he reached his hands up and grabbed his head. Then with a crack, he removed it. He hoisted his head up with one harm and struck a pose. "To be, or not to be. That is the question," he said grandly.

The other women suppressed a shudder. Finding his decapitation a little creepy. Sally however snorted and chuckled. Finding his Shakespeare rendition to be quite amusing. Jack laughed alongside her and placed his head back on.

"What else do you like to do?" Jack asked, growing more interested in Sally by the moment.

"I like to sew. And make clothing," Sally said happily. Jack was intrigued. He started talking about his interest in clothing styles. Something Sally listened to intently.

The other women looked on with smiles.

"So PH, who exactly is Jack? And how do you know him?" Jane asked curiously.

PH looked to her team and took a breath to explain. She explained that she'd met Jack through the Guardians. That Jack had close ties and a 'history' with their current leader, North. Jack was a being from another dimension. Where he was ruler. He was known throughout many realms as being the embodiment of fear. The scariest and fiercest monster to ever live. And he was called the Pumpkin King.

"Jack likes earth. And humans. So he protects our world from darker forces who try to enter it. Jack has a mystical item of great power. It's called the Skeleton Key. And it allows him to enter and travel to any realm or dimension he chooses," PH explained.

The others looked at him in awe. PH went on to say that Jack's power surpassed even her own. That only a Sorcerer Supreme was at his level of power. And in his own dimension Jack was all powerful.

"So I didn't know what an expression was at the time. So when she said 'give me a hand'…"

"You didn't?" Jack said laughing.

"I did. She was so surprised she fainted," Sally chuckled out. Jack erupted into laughter. Sally found herself laughing alongside of him. What made it funnier was that Jack completely understood.

She got her laughter under control and looked up at him with a smile. Jack smiled back. They held each other's gaze. Sally never thought she'd meet someone like Jack before.

Suddenly jack's attention was grabbed by Zero. He looked to see Zero barking intently.

"He's found the tear. Let's go," he said firmly as he jogged after Zero with the other in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Jack and the other arrived just in time to see a dark wizard being devoured by a gigantic ghoul. It was the size of a two story house. And it was fat and bulbous. The dark wizard gave a scream as the ghoul bit him in half and swallowed him whole.<p>

The Fantasia unit looked on in horror. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"It's only a little one," he said casually.

"True," PH said in agreement.

The other looked at them like they were crazy. Little? That thing?

"Shall we Jack?" PH asked the Pumpkin King.

"No need. I can handle this alone," Jack said politely. He looked to the giant ghoul and took a step forward. PH raised an eyebrow and was about to follow after him when an arm on her shoulder stopped her.

She looked back to see Esmerelda smirking. "Let him. He's a man. He wants to impress," Esmerelda said quietly as her gaze flicked back to Sally who watched Jack march up to the giant ghoul.

PH sighed and crossed her arms. Standing by if Jack required assistance.

"Ghoul King Korrath," Jack said loudly as he approached the ghoul. It turned to him and looked down. "I've come to parley with you," Jack announced as he placed his hand behind his back.

The ghoul narrowed his eyes and glared. "What do you want Pumpkin King?"

"Leave this place Ghoul King Korrath. The living and dead are not yours to feast on in this realm," Jack said in warning, using Korrath's title out of respect.

"Who are you to interfere with my doings Pumpkin King?" Korrath spat.

"This realm is under my protection Korrath. Leave, or I will be forced to destroy you," Jack said lowly, dropping Korrath's title to emphasize his point.

"You do not command me Pumpkin King! I will devour all. Starting with the wenches," Korrath hissed as he looked back the women.

"Such rudeness!" Jack roared in outrage. "And to raise your hand to a woman. To threaten them! How dare you act so shamefully," Jack growled as his anger rose.

Ghouls suddenly started creeping out from all over the graveyard. They surrounded Jack, at least 20 of them.

But the Pumpkin King was not afraid. "I see someone will have to give you a lesson in manners," Jack said. He raised his right arm, throwing it out to the side.

The women narrowed their eyes as they noticed something green and glowing around his right hand. Strangely enough it appeared to be slimy as it oozed down.

"Allow me to be your teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

**Keiko**

_This place is fricking AWESOME!_

Is the thought that went through Hiccup's mind, and had been going through his mind every day since he started his semester at San Fransokyo Tech. After his break up with Astrid young Hiccup decided he needed distance. And what was more distant than half a world away and a few thousand kilometers of water between him and his ex. He wasn't mad at Astrid. Long distance was hard. They'd been growing apart and she'd met someone.

Sad but true.

But here, at this school. He was too hyped to be bummed. This place was awesome. Everyone here was a genius. For once he totally fit in. And the facilities, and the professors, and the classes. Nerd heaven.

He'd even made some new friends. He hit it off with one of his classmates in his robotics class and he'd been absorbed into his circle of friends. And for once his nickname wasn't strange. They all had one. They were awesome guys. He'd even devolved a little crush on one of the girls in the group. But that'd been stomped down when of the guys suggested he let it go.

Still, awesome school.

"Ooof!" Hiccup said as he collided with another student as he came around a corner a little too fast. He remained standing and had only dropped his binders and textbook. The other person had fallen on their backside. "Oh god, I'm sorry, here let me help," Hiccup said apologetically as he bent down to collect their things. He muttered more apologies until every item had been collected. Then he extended a hand to help pull the person up.

After he pulled them back up his eyes widened as he realized it was a girl. A pretty girl. Like…very pretty. A petite, Japanese, with long black hair tied into a high ponytail. Chocolate brown eyes. Nice figure…

_OH GOD I'M STARING!_

"It's ok," the girl said softly with a warm smile. Hiccup flinched as he final came out of his dumbfounded stare.

"Oh, right. Sorry again," he said as he handed her her things. She nodded and accepted them. With a small bob of her head she walked around him. Hiccup stepped aside to let her past and stared after her. With a breath he started to walk away.

"Uhm…actually," came her voice form behind. Hiccup turned around to see her looking at him shyly. "I kind of just transferred in. And I'm a little lost. Can you help me?" she pleaded with big hopeful eyes.

Hiccup smiled. "Sure thing. Can I see your schedule?" he asked. She smiled gratefully and reached into a pocket on her jeans before pulling it out. Hiccup unfolded it and looked it over. Taking note of the buildings.

"Ah, it just so happens I'm headed where you're going," he informed her. "I can take you there if you want," he offered lightly.

She smiled gratefully and nodded. Hiccup handed her back her schedule as they began walking side by side to their next class.

"I'm Hiccup…in case you were wondering the name of the guy who knocked you down," Hiccup put out there.

The girl glanced over to him and stifled a small giggle.

"Keiko."

* * *

><p>Hiccup waited at the predetermined meeting spot at a local park for his date. He'd known Keiko for a few weeks now and they'd grown quite close. So close in fact that Hiccup could almost swear there was a spark of something more than friendship. So taking a gamble, he'd asked her on a date.<p>

A real date. Not just an outing as friends. Like actual dinner and movie and hopefully kissing and hand holding.

The pair had bonded over mutual breakups. Both were bummed and it was nice finding someone to empathize with. But beyond that Hiccup found Keiko's intelligence highly appealing. Astrid, while in no way unintelligent, couldn't understand half of what Hiccup was saying when he went into full on nerd mode. But Keiko did. She even offered ideas and different viewpoints that Hiccup hadn't thought of.

And it made him like her all the more.

He'd dressed in a simple T-shirt green sweater jacket and some jeans. Nothing to serious, it was supposed to be a nice fun day. He glanced at his watch as his leg bounced up and down with anticipation. He was nervous… He'd only ever had one girlfriend before. So he wasn't exactly super experienced with the ladies.

Still, he'd come this far. Time to be a man.

Hands suddenly covered his eyes from behind. He flinched in surprise until he heard a familiar giggle. "Guess who?" came a cheeky voice.

Hiccup smiled. "Hmm, let me think," he said in mock ignorance. "Tiny, itty bitty hands. Kind of clammy," he began. The hands were immediately removed, allowing him to turn around and look into the rather unpleased face of his date.

She was dressed in a black hoodie with dark jeans and black tennis. Her hair was shiny, like she'd run a brush through it countless times. There was a smidge of pink lip gloss. Weird since she never wore lip gloss.

"My hands are not tiny. Or clammy," she said with an offended frown. She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her hands and pouted.

"Of course not milady," Hiccup said patronizingly.

"I'm going home then," Keiko huffed. She made to stomp away when Hiccup pulled her back with a laugh. She wasn't really angry he knew. She just liked when he tried making it up to her. Soon enough she smiled warmly at him. And together they went on their date.

They hit the arcade first. Where she'd beaten him at every single game. And won him a rather emasculating stuffed toy from the claw grab machine. He accepted it.

Next they went to a small café. They ordered a light lunch and made small talk about their classes. Keiko talked about her chem lab partner, a friend of Hiccup's who was as brilliant as she was bubbly. Hiccup told Keiko about the guy who as the school mascot, and how he hated the sound of his voice because it reminded him of someone back home. Their voices were creepily similar.

Keiko giggled and laughed alongside him.

The last thing they decided to do was see a movie. They steeled on an action movie. Keiko apparently loved them as her eyes were practically glued to the screen. During that time Hiccup kept glancing over at her.

_Ok…you can do this. Just lift your arm,_ he thought mentally. He raised his right arm up and let it hover behind her. And he left it there. He took deep breaths, trying to find the will and courage to let it drop and touch her.

"Hey move your arm!" someone said gruffly in the row behind them.

"Sorry," Hiccup whispered as he pulled it back awkwardly. Hiccup released a disappointed sigh. His plan failed. Terribly.

Suddenly he felt to arms wrap around his. He looked over to see Keiko grabbing onto his arm before leaning her head against his bicep. She released a contended sigh and her lips twitched upward into a happy smile as she kept her eyes on the movie.

Hiccup turned and pumped his fist in victory. He was doing awesome!

Lastly, the young pair took walk through the park as the sun was setting. They walked side by side. Talking about the movie amongst other things. Soon they stepped onto a small bridge. They went to the railing to lean on and watch the sunset. Hiccup glanced over to see Keiko's hand near his own.

With a breath, and a trembling and hopefully not too sweaty hand, he placed it over hers. He took it as a good sign when she didn't pull her away. And to his elation she scooted closer to him. She wrapped her free hand around his arm and leaned against his side.

Hiccup smiled as they watched the sunset. Soon it was dark and the stars were beginning to shine in the sky.

"I guess I should get you home," Hiccup said breaking the comfortable silence between them. Keiko agreed with a nod before standing up. Hiccup turned to look down at her. She was smiling up at him. She brushed some hair out of her face as they held each other's gaze. "So, I had a good time," he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Me too," she said as she took a step closer.

"And…well…maybe we can do this again?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds good," she said as she took another step closer.

"Oh? Well that's good, because maybe next time we can go to dinner. I mean it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy. We can—" Hiccup's rant was cut off as Keiko rose on her tip toes and planted her lips against his.

Hiccup's body relaxed and his lips molded to hers. He returned her kiss, feeling warmth and pleasantness spread through him. She pulled away, smiling at him with rosy cheeks.

"Dinner sounds great," she said with a nod.

* * *

><p>They'd been a couple for two months now. And their relationship was good. They spent most of their time together. She often spent nights at his dorm. He'd even shown her his early designs for the robotic exoskeleton he'd been working on. She was impressed. And then he told her about his idea for his perpetual energy battery. And how he'd almost figured it out. It was still a work in progress. But soon he'd have it completed. He even planned on using some equipment to fabricate the parts and begin testing out the prototypes he was going to start on.<p>

She cheered him on. Completely believing he could bring his ideas to life.

So together they laid in his bed. Just cuddling and enjoying the heat of the other's body. Hiccup misled as he looked over her shoulder and watched the TV. His hands drew circles on her stomach. Until his fingers brushed against the underside of her breath. She shivered at his touch.

Hiccup stilled and withdrew his hands in panic. "Sorry," he muttered quickly.

Keiko only rolled around to look at him. She raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked curiously.

Hiccup's ears turned red. "For…you know," he said shyly.

Keiko only kept her brow raised. Then she sat up. Hiccup watched her curiously before his eyes went wide as she pushed him over onto his back and threw a leg over to straddle his hips. He was stiff as a board as she looked down at him.

"Uhhhh…"

Keiko smiled and chuckled at his reaction. Then crossing her arms and reaching down to the hem of her shirt, she pulled it off. Hiccup felt his yes become the size of dinner plates as she sat atop him in a black bra.

Keiko was amused by his face. She sat back on his groin, earning a groan.

"Listen Keiko, I wasn't—uh I wasn't trying to start anything you know. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything—" Hiccup stopped speaking as Keiko reached her arms behind her. And with a click her bra went slack.

Hiccup watched as she pulled it off.

"I know you just went through a bad breakup and all," he said in a high pitched voice. Keiko leaned in to capture his lips. She pushed him back down onto the bed. Hiccup's resistance and reason slowly started to fade as she rubbed her hands over his chest. They slid downward until they reached the hem of his shirt. And then they went under, rubbing the skin of his abs and making him gasp at her touch.

She pulled away slightly, panting hard and breathless. "Hiccup I love you," she whispered.

Hiccup stiffened in shock. He could hardly believe it. He had somehow managed to make another girl fall for him. Hard apparently.

Hiccup smiled as he felt a warmth in his heart. A warmth he hadn't felt in some time. And it was all because of Keiko. He didn't know what would happen in the future. He wasn't sure if Keiko was going to be her forever girl. But he knew one thing…

"I love you too," he whispered back.

And he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Request from guest reviewer Dlh024. This is how he met Keiko and a little insight into their relationship. This is before he became night fury as is armors and plasma core are still just deisgns. <strong>

**The Guardians do not have their magical titles as they don't really work for superheros. I mean, Guardian of Fun, as superhero, not so cool. Also Tooth and Bunny are not super old. Only North and Sandman. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nest**

"Cool," Jack whispered in awe.

"Don't touch anything," Hiccup said sternly as he walked through the vault of armors. Hiccup, Jack, and Mavis had been a team for a little over a month now. He'd grown closer to Jack and Mavis. They were starting to break down the walls he'd placed up after the death of Keiko. They were bringing out the old playful and witty side of him.

Mavis was out at her job so Hiccup decided to show Jack his armors. He led him through the vault, each with a glass tube with one of armors inside.

"So how come you don't wear any of these?" Jack asked curiously as he eyed them.

"The Night Fury armor combines the best aspects of all my suits into one. But for a special task I will put on one of the others," Hiccup explained casually.

Jack looked at each suit, marveling at the different designs and looks.

"What's this one?" he asked pointing to a blue suit with white spots.

"Thunderdrum. Made for underwater and deep sea missions. Equipped with the best sonar equipment around. And armed with sonic cannon and disruptors," Hiccup explained briefly.

"How about that one?" Jack asked pointing to another one. It was red and orange and slightly bigger than the others.

"Nightmare battle suit. I built it for entering fallout zones. It has the best radiation and heat shielding out of all my suits. I could literally jump into a volcano and be just fine."

"No way!" Jack said in wonder. He was amazed at what Hiccup could build. The suits were awesome.

"Oooh, what about that one?" Jack said as he ran to the other side of the room and pointed at a red and gold suit.

"Nadder. Fastest suit, second only to my Night Fury. But it has the best acceleration. Equipped with numerous homing missiles for long range combat and bombardment."

"Gronckle, heavy lifting and demolitions. Changewing: Stealth, Infiltration, and Saboteur. Terror: Portable suit for travel. And Smokebreath: Electromagnetic palms allow me to create small magnetic fields," Hiccup explained as he pointed to the rest of the armors.

"Are there more?" Jack asked.

Hiccup frowned. "There were. Two are missing. They were stolen from me. And I'm working on some new concepts in my spare time," he said with a shrug.

"Huh…who the hell would steal from you?"

Hiccup scowled down at the floor. "A maniac. Guys was downright deranged. I captured him, locked him up at my old base, he got out, blew my base up and stole my armors. Luckily none of them were equipped with a plasma core. But one had an experimental alternative power source I was working on. Been trying to find him for years with no luck," Hiccup muttered lowly.

Jack could see how much it bothered Hiccup. He guessed he couldn't blame him. Who knew what the guy could be doing with those things?

"So what about these other suits you've been working on?" Jack asked as he nudged him in the ribs. Hiccup smiled at the friendly gesture. It had been a long time since he'd had a good friend.

"Well I plan on calling it the Rumblehorn. Think walking tank," Hiccup said with a playful smile.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I—"

"No."

"But I—"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Never in a million years Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>Dlh024<strong> No they are not.

Haven;t come up with all the power and stuff just yet.

Sandman is tsill called sandman. Same powers and stuff. he's a magic user.

North is a alchemist. A sorcerer and wizard.

Bunny, thinking Jack Rabbit as his hero name. But nothing official yet. Super speed, heightened strenght and jumping abilites and magic boomerangs. Also special abilites to open a small wromholes in the ground for instantaeous travel to almost anywhere.

Tori (nickname tooth cuz she's dentist) hero name Hummingbird. Flight, rasor sharp wings, sonic wing blasts, mini fairies.

The Big hero six will appear. But not for a **LONG** time. Like really **LONG**. So don't hold your breath


	5. Chapter 5

**Pumpkin King**

Jack stared down Korrath while his minions surrounded him. He was unafraid as he let his weapon around his arm ooze down.

Sally watched with anticipation, her eyes trained on Jack. She was worried. He was outnumbered. And yet he seemed completely calm and confident he could handle this lone.

Suddenly ten of the ghouls leapt at Jack all at once. Sally gasped. The ghouls closed in on the pumpkin king. Hoping to overwhelm him. But Jack raised his arm up and gave his wrist a flick. The green substance around his right hand suddenly lengthened and became like a whip as it lashed at all the ghouls in one foul swoop, sending them flying back.

"What is that?" Meg whispered in amazement. Jack cracked the green substance like a whip before he threw it forward. It grabbed onto a downed ghoul before Jack swung him around, throwing him into its allies and using him like a living wrecking ball.

"That's the Soul Robber," PH answered.

Jack slammed the ghoul to the ground. Its body was in a twisted mess as all its bones had been broken. Jack made the Soul Robber expand, the tip of it became round and spiked like a morning star before he slammed it down onto the downed ghoul's head. Killing it in an instant.

The Soul Robber glowed as it devoured the dark energy of the ghoul. Jack pulled it back in and spun it around at blinding speeds. It whistled through the air before Jack began lashing out at the ghouls, smashing their heads, breaking their backs, destroying them.

One ghoul tried to surprise Jack. He leapt at him from above. But Jack sidestepped the attack, letting the ghoul face plant into the dirt. The ghoul tried to push itself up but Jack brought his foot down onto its back. Pressing his heel in and keeping it pinned down.

Ten of the ghouls remained as they pounced on Jack once again. Jack narrowed his eyes as the end of the Soul Robber became like a sickle. With one quick movement the Soul Robber flew outward and made a large circle around him. Decapitating and bisecting every ghoul in one fluid moment.

The ghouls' bodies fell to the floor limp and unmoving. The ghoul underneath Jack's foot struggled to get free when the Soul Robber lashed out and wrapped around its neck. It shrieked and tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't give. Jack kept his eyes trained on Korrath as he jerked the Soul Robber to the side. With a subtle crack the ghoul underneath his foot went still as it neck had been broken.

Jack stepped off the ghoul to advance on Korrath. He walked slowly, his stride smooth and graceful. His hands were behind his back and the Soul Robber had gone back to its dormant state.

Korrath stared wide eyed at the Pumpkin King. Admittedly…he was terrified. The Pumpkin was infamous among monsters for his ferocity. And he'd killed countless of monsters stronger than himself. But Korrath's pride was too large to let him turn tail and flee. He growled and roared at Jack angrily.

Jack shook his head in annoyance. He stood before Korrath and raised a hand up. With a smile he snapped his fingers, setting a time in his head. Korrath lashed out with his hand, intending to crush him. But Jack spun to the left, dodging it effortlessly. Korrath growled before swinging at Jack from the right. Jack smiled as he gracefully slid under the attack.

The girls watched in amazement as Jack fought the ghoul king. But honestly it looked more as if Jack was dancing. He spun, twirled, and slid under and away from every attack with perfect timing.

"Jack, ever the showman," PH said with a knowing smirk. Jack was definitely showing off. PH cast a small glance at Sally, who stared in wonder at Jack's performance. No doubt Jack was trying to impress a certain undead red head.

Jack felt something in his bones that he hadn't felt in some time. Excitement. He didn't know why. For he'd faced much more powerful foes than Korrath. But perhaps it was having an audience that made him want to give it his best. Or perhaps it was one face in particular.

Jack sidestepped Korrath's hand as he tried to flatten him. Lashing out with the Soul Robber he brought the morning star end down on Korrath index finger, breaking it with a loud crack. Korrath screamed and reeled his hand in. But not before Jack wrapped the Soul Robber round his wrist and let himself be pulled in.

Jack unwrapped his weapon as he sailed at Korrath. Swinging his weapon around to gain momentum he lashed out, catching Korrath on the side of the head, nearly making him fall over from the blow. He struck again, turning the end of the Soul Robber into a harpoon. It pierced Korrath eye, causing him to scream in agony.

Jack pulled on the Soul Robber, which in turn pulled him in. He swung around Korrath. Running along his body as he made a full circle. When he was back in front of him he pulled the Soul Robber back in. Turning it back into a morning star she struck Korrath across the face once more.

Korrath nearly fell to the side from the blow. Jack lashed out, piercing through Korrath's forehead with his weapon before pulling himself in. When he reached Korrath's head, he stood atop him and gave a bow to his comrades. He waved to Sally, who waved back.

Korrath tried to swat him like a fly, he brought his hand down on his head to flatten Jack. But Jack leapt into the air, letting Korrath strike his own head. He looked down as Korrath looked up and reached a large hand out for him.

Sally gasped again, it looked as if Jack was a sitting duck while in the air.

But the Pumpkin King was not worried. He narrowed his eyes and waited. He tensed his legs and as soon as Korrath's hand brushed his feet he pushed off, gaining more height. He leapt in front of the moon. Letting it silhouette his form.

Sally watched, her eyes sparkling with amazment as Jack's bones shown like ivory. Her heart would surely be fluttering if it could.

Jack smiled, he wrapped a hand around the Soul robber and focused. He channeled his energies into it. It began to glow, it shown in the sky like a star as it turned blue. Jack threw it down at Korrath. It latched onto the ghoul king's face before Jack gave a sharp tug.

The women gasped in astonishment as Korrath was pulled into the air. Jack reeled Korrath in. With a shout he turned in the air before slamming Korrath into the ground. The earth shook at the giant ghoul's impact. Dirt and dust flew everywhere.

Korrath groaned on his back. Feeling his limbs broken from his fall. He blinked to clear his blurry vision when he felt something land on his stomach. He craned is head down to see Jack walking along his stomach and up to his head. He gulped nervously and was too weak and terrified to move. In an orange flash Jack transformed into his menacing Pumpkin King form.

"No…wait," Korrath pleaded. Jack kept coming. He only stopped when he was right in Korrath's face. Korrath trembled with fear as he stared into the burning eyes of Jack's face. "Mercy," Korrath begged.

Jack remained silent. His flames crackling around him. But then he threw his head back and howled to the night sky. His otherworldly screech caused flames to erupt and consume Korrath's body. Korrath gave one last cry before he was swallowed in the inferno.

The women watched on in utter shock. Within moments Jack stepped from the flames with a wave of his hand they died down. Leaving Korrath's smoldering remained behind. A breeze blew by and scattered the ashes to the winds.

Jack changed back to normal. "PH, shall we seal the tear?" he proposed. PH nodded and stepped forward. They found the tear to be a large black crack in the round. Created by the dark wizard no doubt. With some effort PH closed the crack.

From a pocket in his tux Jack pulled out a white ivory key with a skull on it. It glowed as Jack sealed the area. A portal could never be opened here again.

"Nice performance Jack," PH said in amusement.

"Thank you PH…was Sally watching?" Jack whispered quietly.

"Jack, were you trying to impress my teammate?" PH asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack sputtered in embarrassment and babbled incoherently.

"Is the Pumpkin King searching for his queen?" she asked with a smirk. If Jack could he'd be blushing.

The others came up and joined the two, congratulating Jack on his victory. Jane called in the NSA to clean up the remaining ghoul bodies and find out who the wizard might have been while Jack prepared to head back to his world.

Jack pulled out his Skeleton Key and it glowed in the air before a door appeared behind his form. It was large and in the shape of a pumpkin. Jack turned to say his goodbyes.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," he said heartily. The women all nodded in agreement and gave him their thanks. With that Jack looked down to Sally. She smiled up at him warmly.

"And Sally, I do hope I'm not being too forward when I say I'd like very much to see you again," Jack said honestly.

Sally flinched at his admission and brushed some hair out of her face. "So would I," she said softly.

"Then I extend you an invitation to visit me in my dimension at any time," Jack said with a small bow. Then he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He gave Sally one last smile before opening his door.

"Until next we meet fair lady," he said warmly as be backed into his door and shut it behind him. Soon it faded and was gone. Leaving Sally staring after him.

Sally's face was stuck into a smitten smile. She sighed dreamily at the memory of the bone man she'd just met. Something inside of her buzzed with happiness. Meg suddenly came forward and got right into her face. She snapped form her stupor and stiffened at Meg's intense look.

"Your face is red. You're blushing," Meg said. Sally flinched and brought her hands to her face.

"Guys check it out! Sally can blush!" Meg shouted out.

"MEG!" Sally said in embarrassment.

"No way, let me see," Esmerelda said as she shoved Meg aside. She stared intently as Sally's face. And indeed saw the faint redness in her cheeks. "Oh my god it's true. I've worked with you for years and I've never seen you blush before," Esmerelda said in shock.

"Aww our Sally is in love. I guess he wants to," Meg paused to stifle her laughter. "Bone you," she said as she nudged Esmerelda in the ribs. Esmerelda burst out laughing at Meg's pun.

"Hey where'd she go?" Meg suddenly asked. The unit turned to see Sally running to the car. Hiding her face in her hands.

"Aww Sally come back! We were just joking!" Meg shouted as she ran after her. "Just let me take a picture!

Sally kept her head down. But underneath her hands was a smile. Because her question to Belle had been answered.

Her undead heart had been ensnared.

And she was undoubtedly, undeniably, and wholeheartedly in love.

* * *

><p><strong>guest reviewer LordPrototype: I'm assuming you're unaware i already made a superhero story with jack in this universe where i've already got his powers and name set. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Berk**

In downtown Berk city a young woman worked the night shift at a local convenience store located on a street corner. It's not the best job in the world but it paid. It was dead, as usual. She yawned and messed around on her phone, looking up funny videos and texting her girlfriends. Suddenly the front door bell went off, alerting her to a customer.

She looked up to see a large man in a hoodie stroll in. Red flags went up, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She stood upright and greeted him, while keeping her hand under the counter near the panic button. She watched him carefully, noticing how he kept his head down. She swallowed nervously as he went to eh back of the store and came up to the front with a bag of chips.

"Will that be all?" she asked politely.

"Yes," the man said with a smile. Se relaxed as she realized it was an older gentleman. As she was ringing him up the bell went off again and several men strolled in. Three of them, wearing heavy clothing. They march up to the counter and shove the customer aside and point a gun in her face.

"Hands up," the one with the gun growled. She gulped and raised her hands up to her sides. The man glared at her.

"Alright, now move slowly, empty the register, and we won't have any trouble. Got it?" he said lowly. She nodded frantically. With trembling hands she opened the register and began taking out the money. The man handed her a small bag to put it in.

One man stood at the door. Watching for signs of trouble. Another kept his gun trained on the downed customer. Making sure he didn't try to step in.

Once the girl put all the money in the bag the man grabbed it firmly before gesturing for him and is boys to leave. He kept his gun trained on the girl as he ordered one his guys to step outside to see if it was all clear.

The man at the door nodded. He stepped outside into the city and suddenly cried out as he fell onto his back. His comrades narrowed their eyes as suddenly the windows of the store began to become covered in frost.

They had no idea what was going on when suddenly a cold wind blew the doors open. They covered their eyes form the stinging wind. And suddenly the man holding the cashier at gunpoint cried out t as something hard smacked down on his wrist. He dropped the gun in pain right as his comrade's gun and hand was suddenly covered in ice.

The wind died down and the man at the cashier was grabbed by the neck before being slammed to the ground. His head hit the floor and he blacked out from the impact. The man with the frozen hand turned around slowly and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the—" his words were cut off as he was smacked hard across the face by the hooked cane of a familiar superhero. He fell to eh ground and brought his free hand up to the red mark across his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? This isn't your city," the man muttered as she reeled away from the advancing hero.

The white haired man in a blue hoodie and eye masked smiled. "Just moved here. Heard about Berk's charming view of the sunsets so I decided to set up shop," Frost replied cheekily as he slung his staff over his shoulders.

"You must be one of those Outcast guys I've heard about," Frost said coking his head to the side. The man remained silent and wide eyed. He took that as a yes. "Well then you my friends have the honor of being the first Outcast to get your ass kicked by Frost," he said smugly.

Before the man could do anything Frost pointed the end of his staff at him. Covering him with ice that trapped him to the floor. He smiled smugly and took a look at the downed customer and cashier. They seemed ok.

He nodded in satisfaction. Until he noticed…the cashier was kind of cute. He put on his best sly grin and strutted up to the counter with his staff across his shoulder.

"Hey there. Name's Frost," he said with a wink. She blushed and smiled. "You ok?" She nodded.

"I'm good too," the customer said quietly.

"Good to know. How about you call the cops," Frost said casually as he kept his eyes on the cashier. "You know the average police response time is…twelve minutes give or take," Frost began. "How about some, glad to be alive sex," he offered.

The girl flinched in surprise. But after taking a good look at Frost. He was actually kind of hot. She smiled flirtatiously. Frost pointed behind her.

"I'll take a pack of those," he said pointing to a three pack of condoms. In the next few moments they went to the back, hands all over each other as the girl began to undress Frost.

He could tell he was going to like Berk.

* * *

><p>Jack Overland smiled as he left the ice rink after the day's practice. He'd already started to get on quite well with his new teammates. They were a bunch of cool guys. He was still relatively new to Berk. Only having been there for a week thus far. He came to Berk after he got a promising contract with the Berk Vikings.<p>

It was too good to refuse.

So he decided to go solo. The Guardians didn't hold it against him and said he could come back at any time. Jack sighed in contentment as he drive home, taking in his new city with a small smile. He liked it here. He'd already gotten laid a few times. Being an athlete was good for getting the ladies.

When he got home to his apartment he grabbed a soda from his fridge and took a look out the window. His eyes were immediately drawn to the Haddock Industries building. Apparently Berk was its headquarters.

Jack downed his soda before he flopped down onto is couch to watch some TV. Soon he fell asleep, getting in a power nap before he went on patrol.

* * *

><p>Frost flew above the streets of Berk as he was on the lookout for any signs of crime. He also kept glancing up at the sky for any signs of Berk's already resident superhero. Night Fury was his name. He was quite interested to meet him. From what he'd heard he was a man in a robotic suit of armor. Even North was impressed by it. And to come up with tech that impressed North was no easy feat.<p>

After flying lazily over uptown and the business district he headed for the seedier parts of the city. He kept his eyes out and ears open for cries of distress. But all seemed quiet. He landed on a building and stood there, leaning over to look down into the streets below. People went about, doing their own business.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

BANG

Suddenly a gunshot pierced the stillness of the air. Frost's head shot up and he took to the air. Another shot rang through the night and he pinpointed its location and flew towards it. He landed atop a building overlooking a parking lot. He stopped and took in the scene before him.

In the parking lot there was a struggle going on. There were ten armed men against one man in a suit of black armor. Frost kneeled down and stared with curiosity at the figure he assumed was Night Fury.

The men fired at Fury. But their weapons were useless as the bullets bounced off his suit. He punched them out easily. Even shot t them with some kind of strange blue energy coming from his palm. It only took a few moment before none were left.

Frost raised an eyebrow and nodded. Impressed. He continued to watch as Fury lifted a man off the ground by his shirt. He seemed to ask the man something that the man responded to with a shake of his head. Frost watched as Fury grabbed the man's right arm. Then to his horror Fury gave it a sharp jerk, breaking it and forcing the bone to break the skin and protrude from his body.

The man cried out in agony as Fury dropped him. His arm was on the ground limply. He shouted as Fury pressed down on his hands with his metallic foot. He heard and felt the bones in his knuckles and fingers break. It seemed like hours of agonizing and tortuous pain before Fury removed his foot. He withdrew his limb cradled his injured arm and hand to his chest and whimpered in pain as Fury suddenly lifted a car over his head.

"Last chance…where's Alvin?" Fury demanded lowly. The man was wide eyed and trembling. Fury growled and tensed his arms.

"HEY HOLD ON!" came a shout form behind him. Fury turned around to see a masked man with a blue hoodie and a large cane staff. "I think he's had enough dude!" he said gesturing to the injured man.

Fury looked at the man as his helmet did a facial scan. With a snort he set the car down. Never intending to kill the man. Simply scare him into talking. He turned to face the stranger he recognized to be Frost.

"Frost, right?" he asked curtly.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you're Night Fury?" Frost asked as he raised an eyebrow. Could this guy really be a hero? To break a man's arm like that and then threaten his life.

"That's me," he said with a nod.

"I admit, I'll like seeing the bad guys getting what for, but I think you went a little too far man," he said as he gestured to the man's broken arm.

"I needed answers. He was lying," Fury said with a shrug.

"That's not the point man. Heroes don't do that kind of stuff," Frost insisted.

"I have my way. You have yours," Fury said indifferently. He came forward and stepped past Frost. "I don't really mind sharing my city with another hero. That's more spare time for me," Fury said evenly.

Frost turned to look at him. Fury glanced over his shoulder.

"But stay out of my way," he said coldly. Suddenly wings sprang out from his back. "Oh, and welcome to Berk."

Thrusters on his wings and feet activated as he shot into the air and away. Frost watched him disappear into the distance with a scowl. Well…that wasn't what he'd expected. He thought a superhero would be…well more hero like.

He could tell he and Fury weren't going to be best buds. Probably ever. He raised a hand up and flipped off his retreating figure.

"Douche."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is how Frost and Fury met. Hiccup is in a bad place at the moment. He's darker and more brutal. As Jack said he was rather unfriendly when they met. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Fan Club**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Arendale. And many of its citizens were gathered at the large local park. The city was having a special fund raising event for charity. They had games, food stands, donation booths and many prominent men and women were there to make a generous contribution. But what had many people excited was the fact that the two heroes of the city were there.

Ice Queen and Firestar stood and greeted people who came up to them. They'd been asked by the mayor's staff if they would be kind enough to attend the charity event for the sake of bringing in more people. They were wary at going to a public event, but the security was being provided by the NSA, so they felt assured it was safe.

They smiled and took picture with people. Especially the children. Or at least Elsa did. Anna stood off the side. Seemingly forgotten as her sister was getting all the attention. She was happy for Elsa, really she was. Even after nearly freezing the city over the people loved her. She watched as little girls tugged at the ends of her dress and wrapped themselves around her legs in admiration and wonder as they vied for her attention.

And yet she felt a little disappointed no one seemed interested in meeting her. Granted, she'd only been a hero for a few weeks now. While Elsa had been Ice Queen for about a year and this had garnered many fans and admirers. And of course she didn't do this to get popular. But it was nice to be appreciated.

"Excuse me, Firestar?" someone said as she was tapped on the shoulder. She beamed and spun around to an older couple with a little girl and holding a camera.

"Yes?" Firestar said with a wide smile.

"Can you take a picture for us with Ice Queen?" they asked. Anna's face fell. With a sigh she nodded. The couple stood on either side of Elsa while their daughter stood on front of her. "Say Freeze," Anna said. With the picture taken the couple walked off.

Anna sighed to herself as her shoulders drooped.

"Something wrong Firestar?" Ice Queen asked in concern.

Anna huffed and crossed her arms. "No, everything is fine," she muttered with a scowl.

Ice Queen raised a brow. Everything was obviously not fine. "Hey, tell me what's wrong," she said softly as she placed a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder.

Firestar stiffened at her touch before she relaxed. She took a breath through the nose before looking to her sister with a pout. "How come no one wants to meet me? Or take my picture?"

"Hey now that's—"

"Ice Queen! Can I get your autograph?" a young boy shouted as he ran up to the two heroines. She smiled and took his little notepad and pen before signing her superhero signature she'd developed. When she handed it back the boy looked at it as if were gold.

"Hey little boy, I bet you want my autograph too huh?" Firestar said with enthusiasm.

"Nah, I'm good," the little boys said with a wave of his hand. With a skip he bounded off. Waving his book around in happiness.

"See?" Firestar cried as she pointed at the boy. "No one even cares about me. They all love you," she said sadly.

"No they don't," Elsa said dismissively.

"WE LOVE YOU ICE QUEEN!" a group of people shouted in the distance. Ice Queen smiled and waved to them.

"See!"

"Well you haven't been fighting crime as long as I have Firestar. Just give it some time. Besides, we're here for charity anyway," Ice Queen reminded her.

Firestar grumbled and pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered down at the ground.

* * *

><p>Firestar licked at her ice cream cone angrily as another fan club of Elsa's just had to come up and meet her. They were all dressed with T-shirts that read 'we love I.Q.' This was the fifth one. Some had even dyed their hair a platinum blonde to emulate their idol. Ice Queen responded and answered their question politely while signing their shirts autograph books and sometimes the odd and awkward patch of skin.<p>

"Oh and don't forget my partner Firestar, I'm sure you want to meet her too right?" Ice Queen said on her sister's behalf. Firestar turned hopefully to see if they'd want to meet her. But they all declined and walked off, hollering and whooping in joy.

Firestar melted her frozen treat before standing up. She stomped her foot angrily. "I'm leaving," she huffed.

Ice Queen rounded on her. "No, you're not. We agreed to do this for charity," Ice Queen reminded her again.

"So what? It's not like anyone cares if I go. They all came to see the Ice Queen anyway," she said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. We promised and so we're staying," Ice Queen said firmly.

Firestar glowered at her sister in defiance. But Ice Queen held her gaze with a stern stare and placed her hands on her hips. Her big sister aura must have shown as Anna sighed in defeat. She dropped her head and trudged after Ice Queen as they walked around the park together. And like all afternoon people rushed to meet Ice Queen, commenting on how pretty she was, and how she'd saved them from this and that and blah, blah, blah.

Soon a crowd gathered to watch as Ice Queen shot out bursts of her icy magic that would explode into the shape of a snowflake, hearts, rabbits, and anything else she could think of.

"I could do that," Firestar muttered as sat on a bench a few meters away and watched. She sighed, feeling bored. She wondered what the people thought about her. Maybe they didn't like her at all. Maybe Elsa was just better than her.

"OH MY GOD!"

Firestar perked up and looked to her right to see a small little girl with a bright red wig on. She was beaming at her in delight. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yeah, Ice Queen is over there kiddo," Firestar muttered as she jerked a thumb in the direction of Ice Queen who was still amazing the crowd.

"But I wanted to meet you," the girl squealed.

Anna's head shot up and she looked at the girl in surprise. "Really? Me?"

"Heck yeah. I saw the fliers saying you were going to be here and I practically ran all the way from my house. But then I forgot my wig and ran all the way back. Then I got thirsty from all my running and went to buy some water. And then I spent hours looking for you. I saw the explosions in the sky and thought you'd be here. And here you are!" she said as she clapped giddily.

Firestar giggled at the girl's excitement.

"Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked as she pulled out a small book and pen. Firestar stood up and took it with a smile.

"You're so awesome. You can fly, shoot fire. I wish I could shoot fire. I like your hair. I think you're pretty. I'm going to start the first Firestar fan club. Is that ok with you?"

Anna smiled as she wrote down her signature in the girl's book. The girl took it and eyed the signature before clutching it to her chest.

"Hey, what's your name?" Firestar asked curiously.

"Chelsie," the girl replied as she beamed up at her.

"Alright Chelsie, watch this," Firestar said with a grin. She summoned her flames. Gathering a crimson fireball into her palm. Then with a flick of her hand she threw it to the sky. She threw her arms out, causing it to explode and leave behind trickling sparks in the shape of Chelsie's name.

Chelsie gasped and squealed in delight.

"Hey, did you see that!"

"It came from Firestar!"

"Think she'll do it again?"

A crowd began to gather around her. Enticed by her display. She looked around in amazement to see the people smiling at her and waiting with anticipation. She looked around before her eyes settled on her sister. Ice queen nodded and waved for her to go on.

Firestar smiled wide. She gave Chelsie a pat on the head before she hot into the sky. The people gasped in amazement as she threw more fireballs into the air, making them explode into dazzling shapes. They cheered for her.

"FIRESTAR! FIRESTAR! FIRESTAR! FIRESTAR!" they chanted with gusto. She smiled down at them.

She hadn't become a hero to be loved or admired.

But she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Business Partners**

"Do you want to go out for drinks later?"

Hiccup immediately looked up from the business document he was reading to look at Merida Dunbroch in absolute bafflement. She was asking him out? Her? His mind was reeling. The first thing that popped into his mind was why?

"Hello? Henry," Merida said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Hiccup's eyes refocused as he came back to the present, he flushed as he realized he'd been sitting there with a dumbfounded expression for about five minutes.

"Uh…"

"Is that a yes laddie?" Merida asked with a smirk.

Hiccup's mouth opened in close, but words seemed beyond him. "Yes?" he finally answered weakly. Merida smiled at him happily before returning to the task at hand.

Hiccup stared at her as if she were a loon. Why in the world would Merida Dunbroch, Scottish bombshell, owner of Dunbroch Corp, and the heartbreaker of men want to have drinks with him?

_Why…why…why…WHY?_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Merida and Hiccup sat at the bar of a nice hotel as they sipped their drinks and made idle chatter. Hiccup had originally tried to keep the conversation on work, but Merida frowned at him and wrinkled her nose, which was adorable, and said she didn't want to discuss work outside of work.<p>

"So how do you like Berk?" Hiccup asked. Merida had been in Berk for about a week thus far to discuss and work out the terms of the merger. They hadn't spoken much outside of professional business until now.

"It's actually nice. Ah like the sunset. But its a little cold," Merida replied casually.

"That's Berk. A few degrees south of freezing to death," Hiccup quipped back. Merida chuckled. As the night wore on and they'd had a few more drinks they'd drifted to other subjects.

"So I'm on the field for two seconds when I get decked. I black out. And then I wake up in the nurse's office. I was out for three hours. And that's when I gave up on becoming a football legend," Hiccup said with mirth.

Merida giggled and snorted in laughter. She tried to stifle her giggles but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, thank you. Glad you find my dreams being crushed amusing," Hiccup said sarcastically as he raised his glass up. "To crushed dreams," he toasted.

"Aww, wee lamb. Ah suppose running the most successful technological company of the era and being one of the richest men in the world just doesn't compare."

"Well it softens the blow," Hiccup said as he placed a hand over his heart.

"And besides, it got you a date with a beautiful woman didn't it," Merida added with a wink.

Hiccup stiffened and blushed. So this was a date?

"Sorry Henry. Did I make things awkward?" Merida said as she noticed his face fall.

"What? No, no, no. It's just…"

"You thought I was using this as an opportunity to divulge secrets from you?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup cringed a little. It had crossed his mind.

"Believe it or not Henry Harrison Haddock III, but my family and I have more honor than that. Ah don't just go asking my business partners out on dates for an ulterior motive," Merida said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, so you ask your business partners out for other reasons?" Hiccup said with a smirk.

Merida flinched and blushed. She looked down into her drink and swirled her straw around it nervously. She brushed some strands of hair out of her face. "Ah don't make it a habit of asking my business partners out at all. You're the first," she admitted.

It was Hiccup's turn to blush. "Well I'm flattered Merida. Can I buy you another drink?" he offered. She smiled and nodded.

After another hour in each other's company Merida called a cab to take her home. Hiccup waited with her. Finding himself enjoying her company very much.

All too soon they said goodbye and that they'd see each other the next day.

Hiccup smiled as he watched her cab drive away. But with a sigh and a shrug he made his way back to his own car. He'd had fun. No doubt. But he wasn't under any delusions. All this would be was a night of two adults having friendly conversation and some drinks.

Nothing more.

* * *

><p>Or so he thought.<p>

"Don't let me go!"

"I'm not."

"You better not drop me!"

"I won't."

"Ack!"

"I got you," Hiccup said in amusement as he caught Merida in his arms. They were at the ice skating rink in Berk's main mall. Merida had asked him out again, so he decided to take her here. And apparently Merida had never ice skated a day in her life.

She was wide eyed and unsteady on her feet, holding onto Hiccup as if her life depended on it as he led her across the ice. She looked up at him with big blue eyes. Hiccup stiffened as he gazed into them. She was very close. Very much in his space as she held onto his arms.

Hiccup cleared his throat and with a mischievous grin he let her go and slid back from her.

"Henry!" Merida yelped as she suddenly lost her anchor. She was wide eyed and unsteady as she wobbled and wheeled her arms to stay upright.

"Having trouble Ms. Dunbroch?" Hiccup asked with an amused grin.

"Ah'm gonna kill you if I fall Haddock. Get over here!" Merida demanded as she slid slowly across the ice toward him. Hiccup chuckled before sliding back a little further. "HENRY!"

"I'm feeling a little threatened. I think it'd be better for my health if I avoided the person making threat on my life," he bantered back.

"Henry," Merida whined. She looked at him and made her eyes as big as she could. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Hiccup immediately caved and slid within arms reached. Merida immediately reached out and grabbed onto him. Pressing herself against his chest.

"Jackass," she muttered quietly. But she held on as he led her to the edge of the ring and off the ice.

* * *

><p>"Ah don't know Punz. There's just something about him," Merida said as she sat on her couch and spoke with her best friend on the phone.<p>

"Like what?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"It's just…he's easy to talk to. And he's funny. And he's charming. He's not as muscular as I'd like. But he's actually very handsome. And he's so smart," Merida replied.

Rapunzel could hear the smile in her voice. "I think someone has a crush," she teased.

But Merida remained silent. "Ah think you could be right," Merida said in astonishment. Rapunzel gasped dramatically on the other end before squealing loud enough to nearly burst her ear drum.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Rapunzel shouted giddily.

"Now hold on Punz. There the fact that we're business partners. A relationship would be seen as unprofessional," Merida argued.

"So what?"

Merida blinked at Rapunzel's simple rebuttal. But surprisingly…

"You're absolutely right," Merida said in agreement. And another squeal from Rapunzel.

"So how's Brazil?" Merida asked changing the subject.

"Good. The shoots done. We're heading to Paris next," Rapunzel replied casually.

"Ah. Well it's getting late Punz. Talk later," Merida said with a yawn.

"K. Ciao," she said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"So…"

"…"

"Stop staring at me Jack."

"You sly dog you."

"Shut up Jack!"

"You like this girl."

"No I don't!"

"You totally do."

"No I don't."

"You're lying."

"It doesn't matter if it's a lie…I mean—"

"Ah hah! I got ya!" Jack said pointing his finger a Hiccup and smiling in victory.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alright, so maybe I do," he admitted.

"Dude that's awesome. You've never had a girlfriend since I've met you," Jack said with enthusiasm. He was happy for Hiccup.

"Do you remember why?"

"Oh not this ag—dude, come on. Let it go," Jack said with a sigh.

"It's not that easy Jack. It's dangerous for me to be with someone…I have to ensure we don't go any further," Hiccup said resolutely, even though a tiny part of himself was telling him otherwise.

"Dude, just let yourself have this. You're a good guy Hiccup. You deserve some happiness just like everyone else."

Hiccup frowned pensively at the screen of the Cove's supercomputer. A small part of him wanted to pursue Merida. He found himself drawn to her. She was his type. Beautiful. Assertive. Practically bursting with confidence. Not spoiled but hardworking. And there was just a fire in her. A passion.

But he shook his head. There was a reason he stayed single. It was a good one too. He nodded as he came to a decision.

He had to stop things with Merida and soon.

* * *

><p>The night had gone great. Wonderful even. Hiccup had picked her up and taken her to a local fair. He paid for everything, just because he wanted to, not because he had too. He'd bought cotton candy, gone on rides with her, she'd showcased her shooting skills and won him a stuffed pink bear. He gaped at her skills and flushed as he accepted it.<p>

Now he finished off the night by walking her to the door of her condo. Like a gentleman. Merida's heart fluttered in her chest as he walked behind her. She hadn't like someone like she did Hiccup (she preferred his nickname after he revealed it to her) in a long time. Once she was at her door she unlocked it and turned to smile at Hiccup.

She blushed slightly as she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes. "Ah had fun tonight Hiccup," she said earnestly.

"Me too Merida," he said with a nod.

Her smiled widened. And then he took a step toward him. Hiccup's eyes widened in panic. It was now or never.

"Anyway Merida," he began as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yes Hiccup?" she whispered as she got a bit closer.

"I was thinking—" Hiccup continued. But suddenly his mind blanched as Merida's eyes closed as she began rising on her tip toes.

_Oh god she's closing in. DO IT NOW! _He screamed in his mind. But he was too stunned to say anything. He just kept staring as her soft looking pink lips kept coming.

_You idiot! Drop the bomb. Get it over with before—_ his train of thought was cut off as her lips made contact with his. They molded almost perfectly against his own. And they were as soft as rose petals. Hiccup was stiff for a few seconds before his body sagged and relaxed into the kiss. A pleasant euphoria spread throughout his body as his mind began to cloud over in a warm and pleasant haze.

Merida pulled back after a few moments to blush and giggle at Hiccup's goofy crooked grin.

"So, you were saying Hiccup?" Merida asked curiously.

"I was thinking I'd like very much to see you again," Hiccup replied in a dreamy state.

"That would be lovely," Merida replied softly. Rising on her toes she pecked him on the lips. "Goodnight Henry," she said smiling as she stepped inside and shut the door.

Hiccup turned to walk away still in his happy stupor.

He decided in that moment to pursue Merida and see where things went.

He just had a feeling that things would somehow be ok at the end of everything.

And besides that, sometimes the risk was worth the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**New Opinion**

Frost flew above the streets of Berk as he kept on the lookout for crime. And as he did, his mind kept drifting back to the other hero of Berk. Night Fury.

He couldn't quite wrap his head around the guy. He was a hero, but he didn't act much like one. After his initial run in with the armored man, he'd done a bit of research. Overall, he did keep Berk safe. The Outcasts and many other criminal activity had dropped considerably since he'd taken up defending Berk. But the way he went about it…

The guy was cold. He put many Outcasts in the hospital with broken bones, snapped limbs, burn marks, the works. What kind of hero did that? The overall opinion of him was that he was a scary dude. To both the good and the bad. But what was the point in being a hero if the _good_ people feared you?

Frost thought Night Fury lucky the NSA hadn't done something about him. But he figured it was probably because Fury never actually took lives. But Frost couldn't help but feel it was a matter of when, not if. He was violent, and it tended to escalate.

His thoughts were interrupted by the screech of wheels. Frost stopped in midair to hover and looked around to see a small shipping truck barreling down the street with a certain armored hero in aerial pursuit. Frost narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell Fury was doing.

He took off after them. He caught up right as Fury landed in front of the truck and readied himself. It slammed into him, but it came to a stop as Fury kept his feet planted into the gorund and stabbed his arm into the engines, ripping out parts and shutting the car down.

The truck came to a stop and the diver scrambled out of his car. Fury shot him in the back with his gauntlet, knocking him to the floor. The man tried to get up before he was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground.

Fury glared into the eyes of the trembling man. The man was wide eyed, begging him not to hurt him. Fury raised up him other hands as his wrist blade sprang out. The man eyed the glowing red blade as Fry beagn to move it nearer to him. The man shouted and flailed as he felt the heat of the blade come nearer and nearer.

"STOP!" suddenly Fury's arm was covered in ice. He glanced over his shoulder to see Frost pointing his cane at him and glaring.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way Icicle," Fury growled lowly. He flexed his hand, shattering the ice encasing it easily.

"Dude, what the hell?! Are you insane?" Frost shouted. "Put the guy down."

Fury snorted before dropping the man. The man fell to his knees and released a breath in relief before Fury backhanded him across the face, knocking him out.

"What is your problem?!" Frost asked in shock. A crowd began to gather as traffic stopped.

"I have no problem. Now if you'll excuse me," Fury said curtly as he turned his attention to the truck. He took a step toward it when an icy wall suddenly appeared in front of him. He sighed in annoyance before looking back to Frost. "You're starting to irritate me Frost."

"Tough, I tend to do that," Frost back.

Fury raised a hand up and fired at him. First rolled to the side and waved his cane. Firing shards of ice back at him. In hindsight, that was a pointless move as they did nothing.

"Really? Ice?" Fury said with a snort.

"Yeah…not my best thought out move," Frost said with a weak chuckle. With a twirl of his cane he tapped the butt against the ground. Covering the street on a small patch of ice.

"Am I supposed to trip and fall?" Fury asked sarcastically. Frost threw a blast of air at him. It took Fury by surprise and managed to make him slip. He yelped as he landed on his back.

"That was the idea," Frost said with a smirk. Fury raised a hand up and fired, managing to catch Frost in the chest. Frost went sailing back before landing onto the hood of a car.

He groaned before looking up to see Fury on his feet and heading to the back of the truck. "Hey, get back here. I'm not done with you!" Frost shouted as he ran after him.

When he got to him, Fury had opened the back to reveal a small group of young women. Half-dressed and looking terrified.

"What is—"

"Human trafficker," Fury explained shortly. He motioned with his head to the downed man. "Would have been sold as slaves and prostitutes," he said with blatant disgust. The police showed up a few minutes later, prompting the heroes to take their leave.

They stood atop a building and watched as the women were checked over by medics and the man was arrested. Frost stood beside Fury awkwardly, rubbing the back of his hooded head in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry man. I guess I jumped the gun a little," Frost muttered to apologize. Fury snorted and turned to walk off. "Ok then fine, be a dick," Frost muttered.

"Fury stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't you have a hockey game to be preparing for?"

Frost froze on the spot. He looked at Fury in shock. Fury walked up to him and leaned in to whisper.

"That's right **Jack. **I know who you are. This is your last warning. Stay the hell out of my way," Fury commanded icily. He brushed past Frost, intentionally bumping shoulder with him before he activated his wings and thrusters and flew off.

Frost watched him go. His face in a hard scowl. So he figured out who he was. Fantastic.

"Dick."

* * *

><p>The people of Berk were in a panic. They watched the horror before them. An apartment building was on fire. It had happened so suddenly, without any warning. It was the middle of the night, people were rushing from the lower levels and out of the fire escapes as best they could.<p>

The firemen were route. Ready to do their job.

And so was someone else. Frost was already in the air in front of the building. Blasting and blowing out some of the fire as best he could. He had to be careful, he could accidently make it bigger by feeding it too much oxygen. But he seemed to be managing.

"FROST!" came a shout from below. Frost looked down to see a group of people waving to him frantically. He furrowed his brows and he lowered down within earshot.

"Frost my nanny and my kids are in there," an older man shouted. Frost's eyes winded in horror. He looked up as the man pointed out the window to his building, pleading for Frost to save them. With a nod, Frost took a deep breath. He flew upwards, pausing at a nearby open window with smoke coming out. He took a few more breaths before he flew inside.

Immediately he was met with intense heat coupled with the cloudy room that made his throat burn and eyes water. Focusing, he made a small spiraling sphere of rotating air to protect himself from inhaling too much smoke.

Then he made his way through the apartment. Battling flames and heat as he looked and called out for the children. Eventually he made his way to a shut door. He blasted the flames away, before he knocked lightly.

After a moment of waiting a small child opened the door. Frost gave him a reassuring smile before looking into the room to see a young woman trying to comfort a crying toddler.

"Alright everyone, time to go," Frost commanded.

Soon he was leading the group out of the room, back towards the window where he'd used the wind to lower them to the ground. But suddenly a loud creak was heard above them. They all looked up to see a crack spreading across the ceiling.

Frost was wide eyed and shouted as he grabbed everyone to try and save them.

"I got it," came a familiar altered voice. Frost looked to see a black shape move past him and catch the collapsing ceiling. He stood there as Fury supported the weight of the ceiling.

Fury groaned from the strain before looking at Frost. "Gonna stare at me all night?"

Frost snapped back to reality as he got the civilians to the window. He grabbed them, wrapping his arms around them before commanding the winds to lower them slowly to the ground. Once they touched down the kids rushed to their parents as Frost looked back up to the building.

Fury hadn't come out. He was about to go up after him when there was an explosion. Everyone gasped and leapt back as some rubble came tumbling down.

Frost looked back up and held his breath. Fury and him may not have gotten along…but still.

From the fire a black figure suddenly shot out. Frost leapt back as it came crashing down to the street. Fury landed in a crouch, cracking the ground beneath him. His armor was emitting steam from the heat, but otherwise he looked fine.

"You alright?" Frost asked as he approached him.

Fury looked up before standing. "Fine," he said with a nod. Then his gaze swept over the civilians. They stiffened, scared of the infamous hero of Berk. Fury continued to sweep the crowd until his eyes fell onto one face.

He raised an arm up and pointed. "You, don't move," he commanded. Frost turned to see a man suddenly turn tail and run. He pushed his ways through the crowd in a mad dash. But as he cleared the collection of people he was hit in the back. He groaned before rolling over to see Fury hovering off the ground and flying at him.

Fury landed before him before lifting him up by the jaw. The man cried out in agony as Fury's armor was still hot. It left red angry burn marks over his face.

Frost landed behind him. Stunned and confused. Before he could intervene the police showed up and surrounded Fury, ordering him to drop the man and surrender. Frost watched, wondering what Fury would do. Would he go against the police?

"Sergeant. This man is James "Pyro" Benson. A known and wanted arsonist," Fury suddenly said. The police and Frost flinched in shock. "If you run a search it will confirm what I'm saying. Pus there's minor amounts of accelerant on his shoes. This was no accident, and I think we got out guy."

The Sergeant was frozen for a moment before ordering some officers to make a few calls and do a search. And sure enough, it was confirmed. The man was a known arsonist that had eluded police custody. They apprehended him before allowing Fury to go.

Fury flew off before landing on a building.

"Any reason you're following me?" he asked aloud.

Behind him, Frost touched down. "Just saying thanks," Frost replied with a shrug. Fury glanced over his shoulder and nodded in acceptance. He was about to fly off when Frost spoke up.

"You know Fury, I don't get you," Frost began.

"Oh? Is there something to get?"

"Yeah…you seem and act like a dick. But deep down, you fight for justice. You protect the innocent. So why the brutality?" Frost asked.

"The bad people fear me. It makes my job easier," he replied casually.

"But so do the good people," Frost pointed out.

"I'm not doing this to be popular."

"I know. But, what's the point if the good people who are supposed to count on you don't trust you? Don't you want people to know you're on their side?" Frost asked.

Fury kept looking at him. His words being processed. Then he abruptly turned away. His wings sprang out. "Oh and Frost, he said before going. Frost motioned with his head to go on.

"Thanks."

In the next moment Fury shot into the air and across the city. Disappearing from sight. Frist watched him go. His view of Fury changing somewhat. The due was still hard to figure out. But all in all…

He was less of a jerk than Frost initially thought.

* * *

><p>In Berk's small park a young woman ran for her life. She'd been ambushed on her way home as a man jumped her. He tried to drag her away, but she managed to fight him off before she turned tail. Unfortunately, the man was quite stubborn.<p>

The park was mostly empty t this time of night, but it had been the nearest thing and she thought she could lose him.

The woman suddenly yelped as she tripped over a rock. She hit the dirt of the trail before the man pounced on her. He clasped a hand over her mouth and lifted her off the ground. He was at least twice her size and weight as he lifted her like a rag doll before stepping of the trial and dragging her into the trees.

The woman gave a muffled cry in desperation as tears came to her eyes. The man gripped her so hard she was sure there was going to be bruises the next day. Soon he slammed her against a tree before holding a knife to her neck.

He woman screamed and fought, and their struggle woke a small figure in the trees. A pair of blue eyes opened from a small black creature hanging upside down from a nearby tree. It looked at the two people with intelligent eyes, cocking its head to the side as it assessed the situation.

The woman was crying. Screaming bloody murder. The man was holding her, cursing and demanding she be quiet as he grabbed and pulled at her clothing. And it could make out the glint of metal in the man's hand.

The creature went through a small internal debate. But soon it came to a decision. It unfurled its wings and let itself drop.

The woman and man were so keen on their scuffling that they didn't notice the purple smoke and a slight rustles of leaves and foliage behind them.

"Hey leave her alone!" came a voice.

The woman and stopped. The woman looked past her captor while the man glanced over his shoulder. Their they saw a young woman wearing all black, she looked dirty as there were patches of mud and dirt on her black turtleneck dress. She glared at the man with angry blue eyes.

"Back off girl, this doesn't concern you," the man warned as he pointed his knife at her.

"Leave or I'll call the cops," the young woman warned.

The man cocked an eyebrow. So she hadn't yet then? He growled in annoyance. He slapped the woman across the face, causing her to slump to the ground in a daze before turning to young woman. He shook his head and sneered at her.

"Should've left girl. I'm a monster," he said before charging her. He raised his knife over his head, intent on stabbing her. The woman waited before in an instance she was before hi. He was so surprised he nearly barreled into her right as she buried her fist into his stomach.

The man's eyes bulged out of his head and he slumped to the ground, dropping his knife in the process as the contents of his stomach came spilling out of his mouth.

The woman walked passed him, going to the older lady to see if she was ok. She kneeled before her, patting her on the cheek to rouse her.

"Hey, you ok?" she whispered softly. The woman's eyes focused, staring into the face of the younger woman. She gave a weak nod. "You should call the police," the younger girl advised. The woman nodded before pulling her phone from her pocket and dialing the police.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she screamed. The younger girl suddenly felt something pierce her back. Her eyes widened as she felt the cold steel.

"Like I said girl. I'm a mon—" the man's words were cut off as the girl smashed the back of her head against his nose. It broke with a crunch, causing blood to start spilling out. The girl suddenly whirled around and grabbed the man by his shoulder. She whipped him around before slamming him into a tree. She glared up at him with glowing blue eyes.

"You think you're a monster?" she asked lowly. "Try me," she growled. Her eyes suddenly became like a beast's, narrowed and dangerous as she opened her mouth to reveal pointed ivory fangs.

The man broke out in cold sweat and she suddenly screamed in his face. It was like the roar of beast and it case the man to shriek in horror. The man felt a warmth pool in his pants before he blacked out from shock.

The girl dropped the man in disgust. She reached behind her, hissing n discomfort before yanking the knife out. She eyed the blood on it before tossing it aside. She looked back to the other woman, who was staring at her in fear.

"Hey, are you—"

"Stay back!" she howled.

The girl frowned. "You're welcome lady," she muttered as she turned and walked away.

She soon disappeared into the trees. And a few minutes later she gazed up at the moon as she stood on a high branch. Her stomach growled. She put a hand on it and sighed. Suddenly she was hit by a wave of nausea and exhaustion. She feel to a knee and slumped against the tree.

It had been too long since she'd fed. And she hadn't been filling up either. Tomorrow she'd have to find a small animal or something.

With a sad breath she looked up at the moon again. Her lower lip began to tremble. She was alone, scared, and heartbroken. She had no friends and nowhere to go. She contemplated calling her dad, and maybe her ex—no not her ex. It was over for them.

"Johnny," she said with a sniffle.

She hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry. Soon her tears ran dry as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Goodbye Johnny**

"Mavis, are you ok dear?"

Mavis looked up from her meatloaf and mashed potatoes to smile at the kind older woman. "Yes Mary, I'm fine," she said with a nod.

Mary smiled back before resuming her own meal. Mavis looked back down as she tried to shake the nervousness and enjoy the meal with her boyfriend's family. A hand was placed over her own and she looked to her right to smile at her boyfriend of one year.

After her birthday she and Johnny had traveled over the world. And during that time Johnny had told his parents about her, leaving out the part that she was a vampire of course. After their traveling they decided it was time for Mavis to meet Johnny's parents. She'd spoken to them over the phone and learned about them from Johnny, and they were excited to meet her.

But she was scared. Because they wanted to be honest with them. Completely honest. And that meant no secrets. Like the fact that she wasn't human. She looked around at Johnny's six brothers, five older, one younger and three with wives.

She really hoped they'd still like her.

* * *

><p>After dinner was over, Johnny announced that they had something to tell everyone. Mavis stiffened and took deep breaths as she knew this was it. So they went to the living room. And they revealed everything.<p>

Of course, no one believed them. Not that Mavis blamed them, monsters and such were still generally seen as myth by most of the world. Even though they accepted the presence of people with super powers without question.

So, Mavis knew she'd have to do something to prove it. So she walked to one side of the room and then up the wall, onto the ceiling, and across it till she came back down the other wall. Everyone looked at her in shock. Mouths hanging open, eyes wide.

Johnny's nieces and nephews clapped in amazement.

"Monster," came a faint whisper. With her super hearing Mavis immediately knew who it was. She looked at Johnny's mother, who was staring at her in horror.

"You're a monster. A demon!" she shouted.

Mavis raised a hand up to try and calm her down and took a step toward her.

"Stay back!" Mary screamed in fright. Mavis cringed at her harshness and froze.

"Johnny how could you bring a monster here?!" one of Johnny brothers shouted.

"Guys she's just a vampire. A good one. Mavis would never—"

"She a vampire man. I've seen the movies!" Another one said as he eyed Mavis like she were a snake.

"A lot of monsters are actually—"

"She's going to drink us!" one of the wives shouted.

"Now that's not true. I don't drink—"

"Get away!"

"Guys stop!" Johnny shouted as he tried to calm his family as they started to panic. They threw words at Mavis that struck like whips. Monster, demon, abomination, freak, blood sucker. She watched and tried to calm them down. Tried to show them that she wasn't going to hurt them.

The room suddenly went silent and everyone froze as they heard a familiar sound. They turned to the entryway of the living room to see Johnny's father holding a shotgun at the ready, and aiming it at Mavis.

"Dad, put the gun down," Johnny said cautiously.

"I can't do that son. I have to protect my family. YOU STAY BACK!" Johnny's father shouted as she took a step closer.

Mavis flinched and took a step back. "Please, Paul, I'm not gonna hurt anyone," she pleaded softly.

"Oh I wish I could believe that. But I can't," Paul said shaking his head, refusing to believe what was in front of him. Mavis tried one final time, she took a tiny step closer. And Paul fired.

Johnny screamed in absolute horror as the force of the blast sent Mavis flying out the window and into the yard. His brothers held him back as he tried to rush to check on Mavis. The rest of the family stared outside, not moving, holding their breaths.

And then Mavis stood up.

Her healing factor did its job as her body pushed the buck shots out of her stomach and lungs and closed the holes in her skin. And though it hurt, like really hurt. Like OUCH! Getting shot is nothing like how they make it look on TV. What hurt more was the looks they were giving her at just having survived.

She glanced at every horrified face. Faces that she realized wanted to see her never get up again. She was hit by waves upon waves of heartbreak. She'd been so optimistic about the world. But…her father had been right. There were people who wouldn't accept her just because of what she was.

She gazed to Johnny, who was still fighting against his brothers to reach her. She could see the love in his eyes. She loved him as much as he loved her.

And that's why she had to let him go.

For she knew he would choose her over his family. And she couldn't take him from them. For they loved him. His mother and father spoke of him in the highest of praises and pride. She saw how they were just trying to protect him, their baby, from what they believed was dangerous.

Her.

Tears formed in her eyes as her lower lips began to tremble. She took a breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Paul. Mary. I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely. She looked to Johnny and gave him a pained smile. "Goodbye Johnny," she whispered as her heart broke. She turned on her heel, walking out into the darkness.

And as she did Johnny finally broke free. He leapt from the window even as his family shouted for him to stop. He reached for Mavis, not willing to let her go. But in a puff of purple smoke she was gone. She looked up into the night to see a small black figure flitting away into the night…and out of his life.

Mavis flew in a random direction as her tears blinded her. Trying to drown out Johnny's calls that echoed throughout the stillness of the night and tugged at her heart.

She flew all night and into the morning. Never stopping until the rays of the sun started to burn her skin. She flew down and landed in a tree, intent on hiding among its branches. She remained in her bat form as she shook from sobs.

The horrified look and their faces were served into her mind. And the last look on Johnny's face was stabbing her. She cried all morning, and into the night before she took to the air and flew on. Just needing to get as far away from Johnny as she could.

She didn't have a plan. She could always call her father. But she wanted to be alone in her misery.

And as he flew, with no destination in mind, she'd would have never guessed that soon enough her travels would take her to a place where she'd meet the two greatest friends she'd ever have.

And start her career as a hero of Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>request from guest. Poor Mavis. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Outside the city of Arendale, deep in the mountains was a hidden warren. It was home to a tribe of mythical creatures. The rock trolls. The trolls were benevolent, unlike others who carried the name 'troll'. And the leader of this tribe was Grand Pabbie, shaman and king of the rock trolls.

The great and wise Pabbie was meditating on a pleasant sunny day. He did this often, content to let his people go about their business as he allowed himself to become one with nature and connect with the astral forces and cosmic workings of the universe. But unlike most times, he was not alone.

Joining him in his meditation session was a human. A Native American woman and fellow shaman. She was known throughout the magical world as the Wind Walker. Scourge to monsters, demons, dark wizards, and any who would dare threaten the lives of the innocent. But her friends called her PH.

She'd taken time off from her unit. PH often did this, for she was always seeking to push her magical powers to new heights. She learned from many masters. Like the voodoo queen of New Orleans for example. She'd trained and in many mystic arts, and was seeking to increase her powers under Pabbie's tutelage.

Plus like the wind PH was a natural wanderer. Her spirit loved travel the world.

She'd been in Arendale for a few weeks now. And she felt a little guilty she hadn't told two particular people.

"Something wrong PH?" Pabbies asked as he noticed her thoughts seemed to be drifting.

PH sighed and opened her eyes. She gazed in the direction of Arendale city. Torn on whether or not she should visit them. She'd missed Elsa's birthday apparently. She didn't know how to make that up to her.

"Maybe you should see those disciples of yours," Pabbie advised with a knowing smile.

PH pursed her lips. "I haven't seen them in a year. And I missed Elsa's birthday…what if they don't want to see me?"

"You mean, what if they don't need you?" Pabbie said as he voiced her true worries. She chewed the inside of her cheek. Truth was she really wanted to see them. To check on them. She followed them in the news, but she wanted to know more about their personal lives. She wanted to know she had a place as more than just their magic teacher.

"Well?" Pabbie asked again.

With a small internal debate PH took a breath and stood up. She smiled down at Pabbie. "I'll be back Pabbie." With a wave of her hand she was obscured form view by a small whirlwind. And when it cleared she was gone as the winds whisked her away.

* * *

><p>Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff enjoyed a lazy afternoon inside on that fine day. There was no crimes, no disasters the authorities couldn't handle. So they were all curled up on the sofas as Anna decided on a movie.<p>

Anna leaned against her boyfriend and spared a glance at her sister. Elsa was sitting with her legs curled up under her. And Anna could see she was bummed. Her birthday had passed, and they'd hoped PH would visit, or at least call. But there had been no word. They hadn't seen her in a year. Or spoken to her.

They didn't know why they didn't call her up every now and then. But they supposed they didn't want to come off as needy. They were used to depending on themselves. And PH had taught them what they needed, and she had her own life to live and her duty as an NSA agent. The last thing she needed was her two students calling her up just because they wanted to hear her voice.

With a breath Elsa go up and went to her room. Anna watched, her heartstrings tugging for her sister.

Elsa went to her room. She absentmindedly looked into her full body mirror. And suddenly she saw PH in it. She palmed her forehead. "Really Elsa? You miss her so much you seeing her in your?" she said to herself in exasperation.

"Elsa…I'm sorry," PH said. Elsa blinked a little in surprise. She looked at the reflection, believing this was her mind trying to get past this.

"It's ok. I…we know you have responsibilities," she said shrugging.

"Yes, but you two are my responsibility too," PH said, her eyes gentle and full of guilt.

"It's fine. We're just…your students. You taught us what we needed. You don't owe us anything."

PH bowed her head. Then she looked up. "I've missed you. Both of you. You and your sister mean a lot to me. I care about you. As more than just my students. You know that right?"

Elsa managed to put on a small smile. "Yes," she muttered with a small nod. She felt better. Of course PH cared about them. How could she let herself believe otherwise?

"Elsa are you—" Anna suddenly paused mid-sentence as she came into the room.

Elsa turned to see Anna looking at her in bewilderment. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Something wrong Anna?"

Anna blinked before rubbing her eyes. She blinked again and widened them in disbelief. "I think I'm going nuts…but I see PH in the mirror."

Elsa's eyes widened before she whirled around. Anna was seeing PH too? Wasn't she a figment of her imagination?

PH's reflection smiled. And suddenly the mirror's surface began to shimmer and ripple like water. PH's reflection took a step closer before she suddenly emerged from the mirror. Elsa and Anna yelped and took a small leap back in surprise as PH was now standing before them.

"Hello," she said softly.

Elsa's mouth formed into a happy smile. She was about to throw her arms around her when she was harshly shoved to the side by a certain red head.

"TEACH!" Anna shouted happily as she threw her arms around PH. She looked up into her eyes with a wide smile. "You're here. And that was awesome! Stepping through the mirror like that! I didn't know you could do that!" Anna cried in wonder.

"Good to see you too Anna," PH said with a laugh as she patted her head. She looked past her to Elsa, who stood there fidgeting with her hands. "Elsa," PH said as she lifted up her arm. Elsa smiled before coming forward to embrace her master.

"Sorry I missed your birthday Elsa. I was busy on a mission with my team," PH whispered.

"Its fine, we know you have responsibilities."

"But, I want to make it up to you. I have some time away from the team. So I want to take you guys out," she told the pair. They looked up to her inquisitively.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you guys out for the entire day. Just us,"

"Can Kristoff come?" Anna piped in.

PH shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"YAY!"

"Also, I have a present for Elsa," PH said as she gently dislodged herself form the girls' arms. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out a necklace made of stunning pale gemstones. Elsa and Anna gasped in amazement.

"These are white, star gems. Not native to this world," she said as she stepped behind Elsa and placed the necklace around her neck. "They can also amplify magic. I hope this can at least somewhat make up for missing your birthday."

Elsa ran a finger over the glistening white gems and beamed.

"They look good on you," PH said with a nod. "Oh, and for Anna too," she said as she reached into another rocket and pulled out another necklace, only this one haled a large red gemstone.

"HOLY MOLY! Look at the size of that rock!" Anna cried in shock. It was as big as the center of her palm. PH chuckled as she handed it to her.

"Alright, so let's spend today catching up. And tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere special," she offered.

"Where?" Elsa asked curiously.

PH grinned. Oh she had a really special place in mind. Someplace full of wonder and so much magic the girls' jaws would drop.

"The Wizards' Market of London."


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright Sally, remember. Make him work for it."

"Um…ok."

"Yeah, and don't let him pressure you into doing something you don't want either."

"Understood."

"And remember to ask about him Sally."

Sally was being bombarded with advice and pointers by her teammates as she prepared for the most daunting thing she'd done in her undead life thus far.

She was going on a date.

With a handsome undead Lord of Fear and the monster of all monsters.

Jack Skellington.

After meeting the Pumpkin King, she'd received an invitation to enter his realm whenever she wished. Unfortunately the undead gentleman forgot to give Sally a means to enter his realm. No matter, when one of your teammates is a shaman capable of opening portals to other realms it's an easy problem to solve.

So Jack and Sally had met and spent time in each other's company several times. Until finally Jack asked Sally on a date. If her heart could beat, it would have leapt from her chest. Her friends were even more excited than she was as they rushed her out to buy clothing for her first date.

In the end the Captain had convinced everyone that a little black dress was the best option. It was nothing fancy. Just a dress that showed her arms and extended down past her knees. And with it was a matching black clutch.

Now Esmerelda and Meg were doing her makeup as she waited for the arrival of her date. They waited in their hotel suite for Jack to arrive.

"You look amazing Sally. I swear the bone man's jaw is gonna fall off," Meg said with a wide smile. Sally smiled back shyly, happy her friends seemed just as happy for her first date. But she was also a little nervous. Sally had never dated before. And she wasn't used to male attention. Usually the stitches on her body freaked people out. And anyone who knew she was a zombie met her with mixed reaction from disgust, disdain, and shock.

She used to think the undead never found love. But she was glad to be proved wrong.

"He's here," PH suddenly piped in as she stood from the wall she'd been leaning against. The girls looks around as the air began to distort. And slowly an orange door in the shape of a Jack o lantern appeared out of thin air. There was a knock from the other end.

PH smiled as she opened the door, and out stepped the nearly seven foot tall skeleton man. Dressed in his finest black tux and black bat bowtie.

"Hello PH, ladies," Jack said as he greeted the entire room. They smiled and greeted him back. Then his gaze fell on Sally. Jack couldn't blush, but he'd be red as a tomato right now. Sally was a beauty. He considered himself lucky no other gentleman had swept her off her feet.

"Hello jack," Sally breathed out softly.

Jack sapped from his stupor and collected himself. "Sally, I hope I'm not too early. You look truly enchanting," Jack said earnestly as he stood before her. Sally smiled and brushed some hair out of her face.

"For you, milady," Jack said with a bow as he pulled a bouquet of black roses from behind his back. Sally gasped and accepted them with a pleased smile. "Grown from my own garden. I hope you're ready."

Sally smiled as she handed the flowers to Esmerelda. Sally stepped forward and hooked her arm around Jack left. He smiled down at her and placed a skeletal hand over hers.

"We want her back by 11, bone man. If she's late we're coming after you," Meg said.

"I'll have her back promptly. I assure you," Jack said with a chuckle.

"And no funny business. This is only the first date," Esmerelda warned.

"Meg, Esmerelda," Sally muttered in embarrassment.

"I promise you, I will be an absolute gentleman," Jack said with a nod. With that, he ushered Sally through his door. It closed behind them, leaving Sally's friends to wish her luck.

Meg and Esmerelda exchanged a glance before high fiving.

"We are awesome at this!"

"Right? Best wing women ever! Meg said in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sally looked around in amazement as she and Jack strolled through the streets of the Land of the Dead. Or one of them anyway. Jack explained that there were many undead worlds. Like this one and the land of the Remembered and Forgotten. And Jack was one of the few who could move between any he wanted due to his Skelton Key, the enchanted item that granted him access to any realm.<p>

As he and sally walked through the streets Sally smiled to herself. Because for once…no one was staring at her. All around they passed skeletons and undead people. No one paid her any mind. Here she was…normal. And those that did stare at her actually seemed to be, how would Meg and Esmerelda put it, looking at her 'assets'.

Eventually Jack led them to what looked like a small pub called the Ball and Socket pub. He opened the door and led her inside and they were immediately seated by waiter. Jack pulled out her chair, earning a warm smile as she took a seat. Jack sat across from her as they were handed menus by a skeleton man.

"Alright, now what can I start you off with Mr. Skellington?" the skeleton asked Jack.

"I don't suppose you'd like some wine Sally?" Jack asked politely. She nodded. "Excellent, we'll have some AlkaloiBlack, 70 if you have it," Jack replied.

"And can I get you both an appetizer? A salad for the lady perhaps."

Jack cast Sally a glance asking for approval. Sally nodded, not knowing what exactly to eat. "I think we'll both have a Rhododendron and Hemlock salad. And let's have some Cockatrice fingers to start off with as well. Then I think we'll both have Bunyip Round," Jack said as he picked out their meals.

The skeleton nodded in conformation before taking up the menus and walking off. Sally smiled and looked around. The pub was nice. There was a skeleton Jazz band playing on a small stage and their music made the atmosphere light and warm.

She and Jack made small talk. Jack complimented her dress and light makeup. Sally smiled and explained that her friends practically dragged her to the store to buy it. And that Esmerelda did her makeup for her. Jack laughed, commenting on her friends' concern for her. Sally chuckled alongside him at her unit's protectiveness of her.

Son the skeleton came back with their wine. It was a dark purple and smelled of berries. From what Jack said it was made form Nightshade. Sally flinched and eyed the glass warily, until she was assured by Jack it was safe. Sally took a sip, and she gasped.

"It's delicious," she said in amazement. She took a little more, feeling almost like a tingle in her chest.

"I hoped you would like it. It's made from poisonous berries. You would never guess that death has a taste. Normal people can't eat it. But we undead can," Jack explained.

Soon Sally and Jack dug into their salads, which contained a variety of toxic plants that would kill several men, many times over. But to the undead, they were delicacies. Sally was amazed, she always had found human food a little bland. But this food had a certain kick it. It made her tingle and gave her little pleasant jolts in her chest.

Then there was the Cockatrice fingers. It tasted like chicken, but there was a subtle zest to it. Sally never knew monsters could be eaten.

As they moved onto their main dishes the pub vegan filling with piano music. Sally looked onto the stage to see a woman playing the piano. She had blue skin and a flowing white dress that looked like a wedding dress.

"Ah, we're in for quite the treat tonight," Jack said smiling wide.

For the rest of the hour, the woman played on stage. Sally was transfixed by her songs. They sang to her heart. Sally watched as the woman deftly moved her hands across the keys. They almost seemed to be gliding up and down the key board as she failed to miss a beat. When her performance ended, everyone in the room clapped in applause.

"Wow, she's amazing," Sally whispered softly.

"Would you like to meet her?" Jack asked. Sally whirled around with wide eyes. Jack smiled as he waved her over. The woman smiled before stepping off the stage and strolling up to their table.

"Emily, an astounding performance as always," Jack said as he greeted her.

"Always glad to play for the Pumpkin King," the woman bantered back. Then the woman's eyes drifted over to Sally. "Hello, I'm Emily," the undead woman said warmly.

Up close Sally could definitely see the woman was also a zombie like herself. And in Sally's opinion, she was very beautiful.

"Hello I'm Sally," Sally greeted back.

"So tell me Sally, is Jack being on his best behavior?" Emily joked.

Jack scoffed indignantly. "I'll have you know I've been nothing but a gentleman."

"He has," Sally said in agreement.

"Oh don't get your bones in a twist Jack I was just joking," Emily chuckled out. "Oh and y the way jack, you'll never believe this," Emily said excitedly. Jack raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm seeing someone," Emily revealed giddily.

"Emily, that's wonderful news."

"I know. He's from the land of the remembered. He's so handsome," Emily said dreamily as she thought of her new beau.

"HEY EMILY! ANOTHER SONG!" a patron shouted. Emily sighed.

"Well looks like I got to get back on stage. It was nice meeting you Sally. And Jack, be on your best behavior," she said waggling her finger at the skeleton man in fake sternness. With a smile she turned to Sally. "If you're ever in the Land of the Dead again, let's get lunch Sally," with that she leaned down and kissed the air on either side of Sally's cheek in a friendly goodbye gesture before waltzing back on stage.

Sally smiled after Emily. Happy to have made a friend. After their meals and a few more minutes of listening to Emily's performance Jack took Sally to another dimension. She recognized it as his own, and waiting for them was a carriage with skeletal horses and a skeleton carriage driver.

The carriage took them through a ride through the dark forest. Most people would find the pitch black forest and silence to be spooky and unnerving. But Sally found it peaceful. She leaned against Jack, resting her head on his bony chest and sighed happily.

After their carriage ride, jack took Sally by the hand and led her through a walk through a graveyard and up to a large spiraling hill. They sat down and rested, enjoying each other's company as they gazed at the brilliant yellow moon shining down on them.

Sally looked at her hand being held in Jack's bony fingers. She gave his a squeeze, which he reciprocated. This felt nice. This was what Sally read about in books. This is what she almost believed she could never have.

"I believe it almost 11. I suppose I should be returning you to your friends," Jack said breaking the silence.

Sally smiled. Always the gentleman. Sally craned her head up to look him in the eyes. She smiled sweetly at him. Feeling brave, she rose up before gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"They can wait."

* * *

><p>"For the last time guys, I'm <strong>NOT<strong> opening a portal to Jack's realm!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Teach, where are we?" Anna asked as she, her sister, Kristoff, and Olaf followed PH though a forest. They'd woken up the next day bright and early, prepared for an exciting day of whatever PH had in mind. She'd said she was taking them to a Wizard's market. A gathering place for wizards and other magical beings to socialize and shop for mystic items, ingredients, and a plethora of other arcane goods.

Anna had invited Kristoff, who was excited to be joining them. And Elsa thought, what the heck, and asked if they could bring Olaf. PH said yes before she transported them via whirlwind, moving all of them halfway around the world in an instant.

"PH, is it possible for me to learn that teleportation spell too?" Elsa asked curiously. There was still a lot about magic she didn't know. Even her own powers seemed to grow stronger every day. She had them under wraps now, thanks in part to PH's meditative exercises.

"Possibly, who knows?" PH said shrugging as she continued to lead them. Elsa blinked before looking around them. Wherever they were, it was nice. They were surrounded by trees. Still coming out of winter apparently as there were hardly any leaves on many of the trees.

PH smiled. "I just thought you'd like to see something cool before we go to the market," PH said cryptically. Then she stopped. She turned around and looked back and forth. Her smile grew. "She's about to start."

The others walked up to her.

"Who is _she_?" Anna asked.

"Just watch," PH said as she kept her eyes on the trees.

Everyone turned their gaze to the trees. And saw absolutely nothing. They had no idea what they were supposed to be looking out for. Everyone looked back to PH in confusion.

"I think she's gone crazy." Olaf whispered at Elsa's side.

"Olaf!" Elsa chastised.

The snowman just bobbed his stick arms as he looked up to the trees. Still there was nothing. No birds, no squirrels. Just flowers spontaneously blooming on trees-WHAT?!

Everyone did a double take to make sure they weren't seeing things and sure enough, flowers and leaves were suddenly covering the trees branches out of nowhere. Even beneath their feet grass was starting sprout out of the ground. Green and fresh like it was supposed to be for spring time.

"What's going on?" Elsa whispered in amazement as the forest around them started coming to life.

"You can't see her. Look a little closer," PH advised as she kept following something only she could see.

Elsa and Anna exchanged a glance. With shrugs they narrowed their eyes. Concentrating on the trees. And suddenly they saw it. Something swift and green moving through the trees. Practically flying through the forest. And everywhere it went it left behind green.

"Wow, what is that?" Kristoff whispered as he too noticed it.

"That, is a Sprite. A Spring Sprite," PH chimed in.

Everyone watched in amazement as the Sprite moved through the forest. It looked to be a humanoid like female creature made of grass. She swiftly moved around the forest, her arms extended and flowed like a curtain, trialing over the ground and blanketing the floor in grass and flowers. At some particular flowers the Sprit would run her hands over them, making them bigger, more colorful, and more beautiful than anything they'd ever seen.

"She's a bit of an artist," PH said in amusement. As if sensing their presence the Sprite suddenly looked their way. Everyone stiffened, unsure of what to do. But to their surprise it seemed to smile at them as it drifted over, stopping to hover before PH.

PH smiled up at it. The Sprite smiled widely as it pressed its forehead against hers and rubbed them together in a friendly greeting. The others smiled. And suddenly it turned its attention toward them. Frist it flew over to Kristoff. It circled him, eyes holding curiosity and wonder.

Next was Elsa. It cocked its head at her. It moved its face closer, Elsa remained still, hoping no to scare her away.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," Olaf said as he waddled up to the Sprite. The Sprite looked down at Olaf. It landed before him, kneeling down for a better look. It cocked it head to the side as it raised a hand up. It touched his nose, reinvigorating the aged carrot with its magic.

"Wow, I can smell much better now," Olaf commented as he took a deep whiff of air. The Sprite smiled before throwing its arms around Olaf. Then it pulled back to assess Anna.

Anna smiled in wonder. She raised a hand up to try and touch it. But suddenly it recoiled in fear from her hand. It flew behind PH, peeking over her shoulder and quivering at the sight of Anna.

Anna was wide eyed and afraid she'd done something wrong.

"She sensed your fires. She doesn't like fire. Bad for the forest," PH explained. PH craned her head to lock eyes with the Sprite. She smiled at it reassuringly. It seemed to calm down as it emerged from behind her. IT hovered higher looking down at PH expectantly.

"Right, one sec," PH told it a she closed her eyes. The wind stirred as PH focused. And suddenly a large deer walked past the group and up to the Sprite. They recognized it as one of PH's spirits. Everywhere one of its hooves touched the ground, grass emerged. The Sprite smiled wide and threw its arms around the deer's neck. Then it pulled away, hovering off the ground before looking back at it and waiting.

The deer looked behind it to PH. PH gave it a nod. With permission from PH, the buck reared up, slamming its hooves against he ground and covering the floor with grass and flowers. The Sprite smiled wider as it twirled in the air. And then it flew off. On the ground the deer chased after, throwing it legs out as the ground and trees responded to the Great Prince of the Forest's powers.

"Like the Great Prince, the Sprite is a nature spirit. She was once bound to me. I found her, nearly dead in the ruins of what was once her old forest. And I brought her here, to this nature preserve. Every spring, she brings the forest to life. And the Great Prince likes to help her," PH explained.

Everyone stared in absolute awe as the two spirits brought the forest to life around them. They were watching nature happening in before their eyes. Birds came out and filled the air with their songs. Squirrels and woodland creature came out of hiding to the warmth and bounty of the life around them.

And the Sprite and deer flew and pranced through the trees. Doing their dance of life like they did every year. Giving life to the soil. Coaxing trees and grass from their slumber. Blooming flowers to decorate the land in lush and beautiful colors imaginable.

The humans couldn't stop their faces from breaking out in smiles.

It was like poetry in motion.

* * *

><p>A whirlwind appeared in an alley in London, and when it cleared the group was deposited safely down. PH immediately walked down to the end of the alley. The others followed after, still hyped and talking about the display they'd witnessed in the forest from before. They all agreed it was something they'd never forget for the rest of their lives.<p>

"Here we are," PH said as she stopped before the dead end of the alley.

Everyone looked around. Not seeing anything special. Nothing but a trash can and a brick wall.

"So…what are we supposed to do now?"

PH chuckled and turned around to smile at them. "Basic rule of magic. Keep an open mind," she said. Suddenly she took a few step backwards. And then she faded into the wall. Everyone gasped. They exchanged a glance and waited to see who'd go first.

Naturally, Anna jumped at the chance. With a deep breath, and a battle cry, she charged at the wall. And then she vanished through it as well.

Elsa took a breath of her own before she steeled herself and stepped forward. Every instinct was screaming at her to stop. Telling her she'd hit a brick wall. But she ignored it and kept going. She couldn't describe the feeling of passing through the wall. It was just…strange.

And when she reached the other side she was suddenly standing in a city. She looked around to see people bustling about, dressed in a variety of clothing styles, some old, some modern, some interesting, some…

"Whoa, cool," Olaf said as he came through the wall as well.

"You're gonna need to get Kristoff Anna, he won't get through by himself," PH said to the red head. She nodded and headed back to the wall entrance.

PH looked to Elsa and chuckled at her gob smacked expression.

"Welcome Elsa. Welcome to the Wizards Market of London."

PH walked ahead of the group as she led the way through the streets of the market. She explained that this place was in a sort of pocket dimension, keeping it separate from eh city. She told the how magic users from all over the world came here to buy and sell goods.

"We're gonna meet a friend of mine here as well. I thought maybe you'd like to see the community you two are a part of," PH explained casually.

Elsa and Anna smiled. They looked around to see people with magic. Thousands of them, maybe with powers similar to their own.

"PH, are there any ice magic users here?" Elsa couldn't help but ask.

"You'll find the occasional wizard with a small amount of ice magic knowledge here and there maybe. But no true cyromancers like you Elsa. And definitely none with power levels like y—" PH paused mid-sentence.

"Well, there's only one other cyromancer I've met with powers even comparable to yours," PH said. But they couldn't help but notice what sounded like disdain in her tone.

"Who is he?" Elsa asked curiously.

"He's a brat," PH said sourly.

"Oh, what about that Frost guy from—" Anna started to ask.

"Anyway," PH cut in sharply. She paused in front of a shop. She looked around and frowned.

"There you are PH. You're late you know," came a familiar voice. PH turned to meet the emerald green eyes of her friend.

"Sorry about that Esmerelda."

The raven haired woman shrugged in acceptance before looking past her teammate and at the group of younger people. "Oh, so these are them huh?" she asked curiously.

"Everyone, this is Esmerelda, my teammate and friend within the Fantasia Unit. Esmerelda these are my students," PH explained.

Esmerelda smiled as she brushed past PH for a better look. "So you're the Ice Queen. And you're Firestar eh? Nice to meet you both."

Everyone's mind blanched. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Wow! You're gorgeous," Anna commented aloud. It had to be said.

Esmerelda raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I like these girls already. So c'mon then PH, I need some ingredients and potions," Esmerelda said as she walked inside the shop. PH gestured for the group to follow.

Inside the shop were rows upon rows of vials and bottles filled with strange potions and elixirs. Elsa followed PH as she trialed behind Esmerelda who was doing some shopping for alchemic ingredients. Olaf and Kristoff stuck close by, hoping no to break anything.

"Oooh, what's this do?" Anna asked Esmerelda as she brought her a potion with a strangely worded label.

"That's an invisibility potion," Esmerelda said after taking small glance.

"And this?"

"Steel skin potion."

"This?"

"Lets you breath underwater."

"And this?"

"Strength."

Anna had a never ending list of questions about potions. Wondering how they could have such a varying list of effects.

"Oooh, how about this one?"

"That's a bust potion," Esmerelda explained.

"What?"

"It makes your boobs bigger," she said casually.

Anna released a dramatic gasp. She looked down at the vile in her hand as if it were the key to all life's problems. Suddenly it was taken from her hand and placed on the shelf.

"No," Elsa said, guessing her intentions already.

"Oh come on!" Anna whined.

"No."

"But—"

"No," PH said just as sternly as Elsa.

"No fair!" She tried to reach out and grab the potion again, but Elsa held her back. "Elsa, I need that potion!"

"No Anna," Elsa said as she held her younger sister back.

"Come on, I need it! Bigger boobs! Giant jugs!"

Eventually they managed to drag Anna out of the potion's shop with Kristoff's assistance reassurance that he liked her just the way she was. And while they walked around some more PH and Esmerelda pointed out various other shops. There were magical weapons shops, wand shops, charm vendors, potion makers, enchanter, and every practitioner of nearly every branch of magic they could think of.

Esmerelda went on to explain that she herself had magic and that she was a gypsy. Her spells were subtler than PH's. They were mostly illusion spells or protection spell she could place on objects like her bracelets. She could also do other things like turn into smoke.

They led the group to the center of the city housing the Light Court. Or the sort of government for good magic users. They were told there was also a black court for dark magic users such as necromancers, bokors, liches, and such.

PH pointed out several statues of famous magic users.

"This is Yensid, first Sorcerer Supreme. And that Merlin, second Sorcerer Supreme," she said pointing to two statues of old men. They looked like the stereotypical wizards, with long robs, pointy hats, and a white beards.

"This is one of notable interest," PH added as she pointed to a statue of a woman. "She was called the Snow Queen. And like you Elsa, she nearly sent the entire world into an eternal ice age until she was stopped by a young girl and boy," PH explained.

Elsa looked up at the statue. It was of an old, rail thin women carrying a pointed staff, almost like a spear.

"She was one of the strongest cyromancers in history," PH explained. Elsa stared at the statue. It was strange, and oddly relieving to know she hadn't been the only one to nearly destroy the world with her magic.

She cocked her head and wondered why the Snow Queen did what she did? Was she scared? Lonely maybe? Did she need someone to love her like Anna did? To show her that love could thaw?

"Hey, you just turned twenty one right?" Esmerelda asked Elsa with a smile. Elsa finally took her gaze form the statue and looked at Esmerelda. She nodded. Esmerelda came and threw an arm around her. "Let's get you a drink," she said smiling wide.

"Esmerelda, really?" PH asked rolling her eyes.

"Its five o'clock somewhere. Lighten up PH, she's young," Esmerelda said dismissively. Elsa didn't know how to object as Esmerelda dragged her off. "You listen to your aunt Esmerelda Elsa. PH always has a stick up her butt. You don't want to be like that, you need to learn lighten up a little," Esmerelda offered.

"I've been saying that for years," Anna said in agreement. She glanced around and then froze in her tracks. Her eyes became the size of dinner plates as she gazed at something down the street.

Kristoff glanced over his shoulder to notice Ana had stopped. He turned around and walked up to her. "Anna, something wrong?"

Anna's mouth opened. "Un…uni…uni…" she stammered out.

"Huh?" Kristoff asked confused.

"UNICORN!" Anna screamed as she dashed down the street. Kristoff looked in the direction she was headed to see her indeed running toward a white horse with a horn on its head.

"Well I'll be damned," Kristoff muttered.

Anna pelted through the streets toward the unicorn. Unicorns were real. UNICORNS WERE REAL! She had to touch it. She felt if she didn't touch it she would die. She would never be happy if she didn't touch that unicorn there and then.

Suddenly a person relatively the same size as her teach stepped into the path and stopped her. She tried to get past her. She screamed and shouted. She had to see the unicorn up close. She just had to. This was her childhood fantasy becoming reality.

"Anna, you can see the unicorn. But you need to wait in line first," PH said to calm her down.

"Huh?" Anna asked blinking in confusion.

PH pointed to a line of children waiting for a unicorn ride. Ana joined them. She stuck out like a sore thumb, but she didn't care. Why? Because UNICORN!

PH shook her head, trying to not look embarrassed as she watched her student stand in line with children for a unicorn ride. Still, it was adorable. The others went ahead, going into a pub for a small drink to celebrate Elsa's birthday.

Thirty minute slater, Anna had gotten her unicorn ride. It was the best 5 minute and 1 mile an hour ride of her life. They walked around some more. PH bought Elsa a bottomless bag of chocolate. Big mistake as she and Anna nearly went at it like wild dogs once they tasted the enchanted chocolate. Needless to say she confiscated the bag.

Then they went to a wand shop. Where Anna proceeded to mess around with a wand and nearly set the shop on fire. They left quickly.

After a while they stopped in an outdoor café for lunch. Men came up to Elsa, handsome men. But PH scared them away. She explained that the men were fae, and they were simply looking for a conquest and they had a thing for human women.

Esmerelda smirked, already planning to tease PH about her overprotectiveness and nurturing nature toward her students.

For the last part of the tour, the group came to what looked like a large coliseum. When asked what is what, PH explained that t was where the magic tournaments were held.

"Tournaments?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, a place where wizards test their powers against each other."

"I wanna try!" Anna cried excitedly. They all looked at her in surprise. Anna was smiling wide. A chance to test her powers against other magic users. HECK YEAH! That sounded awesome!

"Well…ok, let's sign you up," PH said as she led her to the sign in tables.

Elsa chucked at her sister's enthusiasm to fight. Then she heard whispers. She looked around to see numerous people looking at her, and Anna. It made her a little anxious. All these stares, they seemed challenging.

"Wow, everyone wants a go at you," Esmerelda commented as she noted the stares.

"They do?" Elsa asked.

"Makes sense. You PH's disciple after all," Esmerelda said evenly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Esmerelda pursed her lips and sighed. "See those?" she said as he pointed to some banners. Elsa followed her finger and her eyes fell up some banners. They had marking on them, like a list of strange words. "Notice the one at the top of the banners?" Esmerelda asked. Elsa nodded. "They're in Elvish. And they translate to 'Wind Walker'," she revealed.

Elsa blinked in surprise. "Wind Walker. You mean—"

"Yep. PH always wins when she enters the tournaments. No surprise given her master was a Sorcerer Supreme. And that tends to piss some people off. Especially old wizards. They're prideful bastards. Anyway, you and your sister's skill are a reflection of PH's abilities. By beating you, it's kind of like a victory over her. Get it?"

Elsa processed the information and nodded. She looked around to see people leering at her. Almost daring her to enter the tournament. So they could beat her. Prove PH wasn't wall that great as the legends say about her.

She narrowed her eyes at them. Actually, now that he thought about it…the opportunity to cut loose. To fight against something more than regular humans and bad guys. To test the limits of her powers.

Maybe punch a few people in the face.

That did sound fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Spiders!

SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!

GIANT SPIDERS! OH THE HUMANITY!

The people of Berk were flipping out as spiders the size of cars prowled the streets. The police fired at them, drawing their attention and giving the pole the chance to get indoors. But some weren't as lucky. Some were capture, wrapped in silk, and dragged away.

But it wasn't all bad. For the heroes of Berk. Calamity Bane and Frost fought the horrible wave of arachnid as their leader came up with a plan.

Calamity ripped a stop sign out of the ground and used it as a makeshift battle axe as she hacked at the spiders. Slicing open the abdomens and bludgeoning their heads to death. She saved countless people, using her claws to slice open the silk traps and webs and letting the people escape.

Meanwhile, frost hovered off the ground, flying around blasting the spiders with ice shards, impaling them. Freezing them on the spot and allowing smashing them. He used the wind to blow them away from people, off building, and cars.

A shrieked grabbed his attention. He looked up to see a spider pouncing on him from above. It fangs were out, ready to bite. He was about to react, when a blue flash flew past him and collided with the spider, killing it in an instant as the shot blew out its organs.

He followed the blast and scowled at Calamity, whose arm was raised and gun in hand.

"That still counted as mine," Frost shouted down to her.

Calamity chuckled. She narrowed her eyes and drew her other gun as she began opening fire on a horde trying to surround her. Her superior reflexes and senses let her blast them away, making it impossible for them to get at her.

Frost landed behind her, fighting back to back as she shot at them. "Where's Fury? There's too many of them," frost shouted as he fought.

"Just keep fighting!" Calamity shouted back. They killed countless numbers of them. But the spiders were simply too great in number. People were going to die. It was inevitable.

Suddenly the horde was blasted away, killed all at once as missiles rained down from above. The heroes took a momentary breather as their leader descended.

"What's up Fury?!"

"You got a game plan brainiac?" Frost asked.

Fury nodded. He pulled out a metal orb. "I figured out that these spiders have a way to mark prey. I analyzed and synthesized a sort of…attack pheromone. It like 1000 more potent though. Once I release it they'll go after it and leave the rest of the city alone," he explained.

"Awesome!" Calamity shouted. Before he could do anything, she grabbed the orb and opened it before splashing it on herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING WOMAN!?" Fury shouted at her. "Now they're gonna come after you! All of them!"

"That's the idea. Ready for another bout?" she asked as she looked around. All over the city the spiders had abandoned their prey in favor of one. The one with the ultra-powerful prey marker. They crawled over buildings, surrounding the heroes.

They stood back to back. Gearing for a fight.

"I'll take the ones on the left," Frost said jokingly.

"I'm calling for Eve," Fury said.

"Bet I can kill more Frosty," Calamity said in challenge.

"Pshh. I'm already at like…23. Good luck," Frost said smugly.

"Oh really, cuz I'm at 56," Calamity revealed, smirking under her bandanna.

"I hate you M," Frost said with a scowl. Calamity chuckled as the spiders closed in on them.

With battle cries, they engaged. Fury shot off plasma blasts, set on maximum power they blasted holes clean through the spiders. Any that got within striking distance he stabbed between the eyes with his wrist blades. Frost froze the spiders' bodies before smashing them to bits with his staff. Calamity used her guns to shoot the spiders in their mouths and heads.

But eventually they began to get overwhelmed. Growling in frustration Calamity charged forward. She jumped onto the spiders heads and ran over them.

"Come on you eight legged freaks! Vampire is delicious! Come take a bite!" she called out as they tried to get at her. As they moved after her, her comrades took to the air to pursue while they continued to hack at their numbers.

A silk net suddenly fell on Frost. He yelped before falling to the ground. Thinking quickly, he froze the silk before breaking himself out. A spider closed in on him, shrieking and crawling toward at amazing speed.

"That's right, bring your face to my staff," Frost said as he psyched himself up, he raised he staff like a baseball bat as he prepared to swing. Right as he was about to swing at it a blue flash shot out of the sky and blew it apart. Leaving behind only a scorching hole in the ground. He looked up to see the white blur of Eve.

She quickly locked onto multiple targets before firing rapidly at them with her blasters. With all their efforts, they started making a dent in their numbers. They were winning. The heroes regrouped.

"86!" Frost shouted out.

"120!" Calamity shouted back. Frost growled and his fighting resumed with vigor.

Fury rolled his eyes at his comrades' competition. He only wanted to survive this night.

Eventually there were no more spider left. The combined efforts of all three heroes and Eve won the day.

"Whew, glad that's over," Fury said in relief.

"Me too…cuz I just won again. SUCK IT FROSTY!" Calamity shouted as she gloated to Frost.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in Elvira," Frost grumbled.

"AH, AH, Calamity is awesome! AH, AH, Calamity rocks!" the heroine said as she applauded herself. Suddenly they all stiffened as they heard car alarms going off, followed by shattering glass. They then heard what sounded like gigantic and loud thumping. Something huge was coming.

And then it emerged over some building. Eight gigantic legs followed by the face and body of the biggest spider yet. The size of a large building it towered over the heroes and let out a loud screech. On its thorax the heroes could see an egg sack, filled with new spiders, thousands of them.

"Time for the boss fight," Calamity said lowly as she drew her guns.

Fury raised his arms.

Frost grabbed his staff securely in both hands. From its abdomen silk started spraying out. Aiming for Calamity. She reacted quickly, moving away in a blur. She ran up the side of a building as she fired at it. Keeping its attention as her friends went for its body.

Even joined in, firing from above, and trying to do as much damage as possible. But they all soon realized this spider was different. Its exoskeleton was rock hard. Their attacked hardly did anything.

"What now?!" Frost asked as he tried shooting ice shards at it.

"Give me a minute," Fury replied anxiously.

"MOVE!" Frost and Fury looked down to their comrade and yelped as something flew by them. Calamity leapt at the spider, she'd removed her jacket, which was covered with the prey marker. She balled it up and hurled it at the spider's mouth. It caught the scent and opened maw to engulf her jacket.

Her friends looked at her in confusion to watch her flip over a car. She ripped out the gas tank before driving a sign through it. Moving in a blur she threw the sign, sending it flying like a javelin with her strength before puncturing the egg sac and spilling the gasoline inside the tank onto it.

She moved back to her comrades' side and placed her hands on her hips. She paused and raised a three fingers. The spider began baring down on them again.

"Three…two…one."

Suddenly something exploded inside the spider's body. Bluish, purplish flames erupted from the body and managed to catch the gasoline. The gas tank exploded, burning away the egg sac and sending the giant spider up flames.

Her friends gaped in shock before looking to her in explanation.

"Set my guns to self-destruct. Left it in the pocket of my jacket," she explained casually.

They closed their mouth as they watched the spider's bod being consumed in flames. Frost frowned before looking at her and pointing.

"That still only counts as one!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup was in his backyard. He was hiding among the foliage and shrubbery. Why? He was being hunted. By a beast. He peeked over the hedges and bushes, warily searching and listening for the predator seeking him. Suddenly he stiffened as he heard rustle. He took a sharp intake of breath and darted his eyes around to locate the source.

And as quickly as it came, it was gone. He released a small breath in relief. Cautiously, slowly, he crawled around the bushes. Keeping low he stepped out from his cover. Trying to stealthily make his way inside his home.

He was almost there. Just a few yards and he'd be safe.

SNAP

_Oh no_, Hiccup thought in his mind. He turned around just in time to see a large black mass leap at him. It knocked him over. Laying him flat on his back. I gigantic animal, bigger than a human and him by far bared its fangs at him. It reared its head up, ready to end their game of cat and mouse.

"NOOOOOOOO—EW!" Hiccup cried as the beast began licking him in the face. He tried to push the animal's giant head away, but it was no use.

"Toothless stop! Down boy!" he commanded the mutant wolf. Eventually, and only when his face is absolutely covered in slobber, he managed to push the beast's head away and roll over and onto his feet.

He wiped at his face to remove the dripping mass of saliva as he stared at the black wolf dog in disproval. Said wolf dog only lolled it tongue out, panting and wagging its tail in delight.

"You know this doesn't wash out," Hiccup said as he wiped himself off as best he could. Toothless barked, probably in laughter, before coming to slide his nose under Hiccup's hand. Hiccup couldn't stay mad as he rubbed the dog's head, starting another bout of rough housing between the two.

Hiccup had rescued Toothless from a lab of his mortal enemy, Drago Bludvist. When he found him, he was shocked to see the mutated wolf pup, mush bigger and with reptilian eyes. Anyone else probably would have put down the abomination. And admittedly he'd been tempted. But the wolf asked for what had been done to him. So instead, he reached out his hand to it.

Now the wolf was Hiccup's best friend. Probably the only living thing he was close too in his life. Both as Hiccup, and as Night Fury. He loved the wolf, and he swore he'd never let anyone harm him again.

* * *

><p>Toothless was dying. His splice DNA was being rejected by his cells. They were attacking themselves, ripping themselves apart. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He spent countless hours, days, and weeks trying to think of a solution. All the while Toothless' clock was ticking. Every minute, very breath, every heartbeat could have been his last.<p>

It was almost too much to bear. He leaned over Toothless' still form as the wolf whined in pain. And he was powerless to stop it. He stroked the wolf's side, trying to offer what comfort he could. But he knew he was going to lose him. Tears came to his eyes.

He was going to lose another thing he loved.

_NO_! He shouted in his mind. Giving Toothless a mild sedative he went back to his computer. He began another night of searching for any means of saving his best friend. But again, nothing. He was close to giving up when finally he had a breakthrough.

An experiment a scientist known as Dr. Forrester performed on his own dog. It had strengthened the dog's bodily and cells' structure to phenomenal, almost ludicrous levels. Still, this was his best bet. He glanced back at his best friend, asleep, but still in danger.

With a bit more digging he tracked down Dr. Forrester and contacted him. The man was reluctant to recreate his experiment. Understandable. But Hiccup was desperate. He pleaded, begged really, throwing dignity to the wind for the sake of his friend. And after swearing to never give this information to anyone else, as well as revealing is true identity, the Dr. agreed. He was told his daughter would fly out to Berk to meet him.

* * *

><p>Hiccup waited anxiously in his home for the arrival of Dr. Forrester's daughter. He hoped this would be the key to saving Toothless. He researched the daughter, Penny, and found her to have an impressive academic background. He was anxious to meet her.<p>

Soon enough, his doorbell rang. He all but ran to it and flung it open. And there she was. She was around his age. Tall and slender with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder length auburn hair. She had a white lab coat over a red T-shirt and brown under shirt along with black shorts and back and grey leggings.

"Ms. Forrester I presume?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right. You must be Mr. Haddock," she said evenly. He nodded in confirmation before ushering her inside. That's when he noticed a small white dog at her side. The same dog the dr. had performed his experiment on. It was some kind of white Shepard mix with a light bolt spot on its side.

"This is Bolt, I don't go anywhere without him," she informed. He nodded in understanding before leading her down to his lab. Once there Penny gave Toothless a thorough examination, finding what her father had been told was true. He was indeed dying.

"Alright. Hopefully we can still save him," Penny said as she finished her examination.

With that, they got to work. She gave Hiccup the instruction to build recreate the experiment. She helped setting up the equipment and running the necessary checks and programs.

Hiccup tenderly placed Toothless inside the chamber before sealing it shut. With a prayer, Penny activated it. Toothless' body and cells were bombarded and bathed in radiation and energy. Penny kept her eyes on his vitals and his scans. She smiled before showing Hiccup it was working.

Hiccup smiled and shed tears of joy as Toothless' cells were being stabilized. This was working. Soon the experiment was done. Hiccup unlatched the chamber to find the wolf wagging his ail and no longer in pain. He laughed in exhilaration as the wolf pounced on him, licking the surface of his hazmat suit.

Hiccup hugged him in joy. Glad to have saved his friend. He heard laughs behind him and turned to see Penny giggling at their display. Hiccup smiled at her gratefully. And acting spontaneously he rushed to her gave her a peck on the lips in thanks.

He regretted that slightly after he pulled back. Blushing like mad and muttering apologies to the flatter and smirking woman. With Toothless saved, Penny took her leave. But not before giving Hiccup her number, since she was now going to be his doctor from now on.

"Alright, so call me if Toothless' cells start decaying again. They shouldn't, but we can't be too careful."

"Right," Hiccup said with a nod.

"And maybe we can schedule a playdate for Bolt and Toothless," she said with a shrug. Hiccup chuckled and nodded.

"And maybe dinner sometime?" she put out there awkwardly, fidgeting a little and blushing.

Hiccup stiffened and mumbled incomprehensible and vague excuses before finally shutting the door. Eh slumped against the door and palmed his forehead. Toothless whined and nosed his hand. With a smile he rubbed his head.

Penny was nice, but he still wasn't ready for a relationship. Not after Keiko. But for now, all that mattered was that his best friend was alive and well.

And that he managed to save someone he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Gothel watched in annoyance as Limelight fought against her stone golems. She'd had them made by an associate of her for the sole purpose of defeating the heroine. Yet there she was, fighting amongst them and winning.

Limelight fought against the horde of stone creatures as they stomped through the streets of Corona and at her. With one punch she shattered one. With an uppercut its body gave way and split apart, falling to useless and inert pieces. One tried to bring its arm down onto her like a hammer, but she caught it and spun it around, flinging it into another golem and sending them both crashing away.

She gathered energy into her right pal before presenting it at another one. Then she fired, shooting a hole clan through its stone body. One managed to get in a lucky shot, jabbing her in the chest and sending her flying. She hit a car and bounced over it, denting the metal framework.

But with a growl she lifted the car over her head before tossing it at the group of golems. Timing it just right she fired at the car, causing it to explode as it collided with them.

There were still at least 10 left. Limelight was more annoyed then tired. Being the only defender of Corona could wear a person out. With a sigh she leapt into the air and at them. Clasping her hands together she smashed through one as she came down. She then threw a powerful punch that sent one flying against a building before it shattered.

Eight more were left. She was about to engage when suddenly something flew over her head. It imbedded into a golem's chest. The golem looked down and cocked it head before the thing gave a beep and exploded, reducing its body to rock bits.

Limelight was wide eyed as she tried to process what happened. And then more projectiles wee sailing over her head. Hitting the golems in the chest and head with what she could tell were arrows before exploding.

Soon there were none left. Limelight stood there, with no enemy to fight. Gothel watched from atop a building, cursing at the top of her lungs at having just lost to the heroine again. Then suddenly she was ensnared by a net from behind. She fell to the ground before she took notice of a cloaked figure approaching.

"And who are you?" she asked angrily.

The cloaked figure stood before her. Looking down on her captive. "Ah'm new here. Ah go by Archer," the figure replied. Gothel narrowed her eyes and growled. She could tell Archer was a woman. And she immediately hated her.

"Well you girl, have just made an enemy for life," she paused as Limelight landed on the building and approached. "Ta ta Flower," Gothel said cheekily. As Limelight rushed to her she was surrounded by dust and then gone. Vanished into thin air.

Limelight cursed and stomped a foot in frustration before noticing the cloaked figure. She also took notice of the bow and quiver of arrows. She smiled as she assumed this mystery person was he one that had helped her.

"Hi," she said in greeting.

The person suddenly grabbed an arrow before pressing down on the head. Smoke suddenly was released from the arrow head that obscured her from view. When it cleared she was gone.

Limelight stood there, staring at the spot where the mystery figure had vanished.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>It was night time in Corona now. Merida was in her Archer outfit as she stood atop a building and looked for anything suspicious. She's started her hero career only a few short months ago. Why? Well why not? She had advanced martial arts skills, a company with resources, and a desire to do good. Who needed super powers anyway? Not her.<p>

Thus far she'd handled petty crimes. Beat up a car jacker here, stop a mugger there. But her reputation was slowly being built. For now she was just a rumor. A modern day Robin Hood defending Corona from the shadows. But that was fine for now.

She snorted and shook her head at the thought of the other hero of Corona. Limelight. Some super powers Barbie doll. All perky and practically radiating sunshine and puppies. She'd be a better hero, without fancy schmancy powers.

With a nod she turned around.

"Hi."

"AEEEIII!" Archer screamed in shock. She leapt back in surprise and placed a hand over her heart to slow its racing. Standing right behind her was Limelight. She leaned over the edge of the building and took deep breaths. Then she turned to the other woman.

"Och lass! You nearly scared me half to death!" she cried.

"Sorry. I just saw you as I was flying and came to say thank you for earlier today," Limelight explained. "I like you accent by the way. Are you British?" she asked innocently.

Archer narrowed her eyes in slight offense. "Scottish."

"Oh, cool. So anyway. Hi, I'm Limelight," she said in greeting as she extended a hand. Archer eyed it shortly before snorting.

"Archer," she said evenly before brushing past her. Limelight turned to watch her walk away. She cocked her head to the side and floated after her.

"So, what are your powers?" Limelight asked curiously.

"Ah donnae have any," Archer replied not turning around.

"Oh, that's neat. What about your magic bow?"

Archer stopped and flinched in surprise. She whirled around. "How did you know my bow was magic?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can sense it," Limelight replied with a shrug.

Archer raised an eyebrow at her. Then she noticed something. She was taller than she had been a few minutes ago. She looked down to see her levitating just off the ground. Archer's eyes widened. She knelt down to see that Limelight's feet were indeed above the surface.

She was surprised. She knew she could fly. But to see a super using her powers up close was quite the sight.

"How do you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"No idea. Just can," Limelight replied casually.

Archer processed her answer before shaking her head. With a huff she turned and walked away.

"So, do you want to be a team? I think it'd be awesome to work with another hero. I think we'd make a great team. And maybe we could be fri—"

"I work alone lass," Archer piped in.

"Oh," Limelight said as her shoulder sagged in disappointment. "Ok then. Well I guess I'll see you later."

Archer glanced over her shoulder to see Limelight taking to the air. She flew off. Archer shook her head. That was Corona's hero. That was supposed to be the person who made the bad guys and criminals quake in their boots.

She was downright laughable.

* * *

><p>"Hey Archer!"<p>

"UGH!" Archer groaned. She was out on patrol again and like nearly every night this week Limelight had found her and stopped by to say hello. She found the heroine too bubbly for her liking. Too innocent to be a hero.

"I brought donuts!" Limelight sang merrily as she held out a bag. "Want some?"

Archer snorted and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if the girl was oblivious or dumb. She thought she made her opinion of her quite clear. But the blonde heroine kept seeking her out.

"Sure," she said with sigh. Limelight smiled wide as she handed her the bag. Archer reached inside and pulled out a glazed donut and taking a bite.

Limelight smiled as she ate the donuts. She glanced over at Archer. She was amazed by the other woman. To be a super hero without any powers. How awesome was that?!

"So lass, who was that woman the other day? The one who got away?" Archer asked.

Limelight frowned. "That was Gothel, an enemy of mine. She's a witch who uses her magic to steal the youth of others," Limelight said in a growl.

Archer hummed thoughtfully. They two women ate in silence until they heard the sound of police sirens in the distance. They both perked up. Archer was about to start running when Limelight spoke up.

"It'd be faster if I flew us there," she pointed out. Archer frowned. Mostly because it was true. And if she said no then Limelight would beat her there and get all the glory.

"Fine. Just—AHHHHHHHHHH!" Archer screamed in fright as Limelight put an arm around her and carried her into he sky. She would forever deny that she screamed all throughout the short flight across the city. Her high pitched shouts of pure terror carried throughout the night and didn't stop until she was placed on the ground.

When she touched solid ground she fell to her knees. Her heart hammered in her chest and her legs were like jelly.

"You ok?" Limelight asked in concern. Archer couldn't speak just yet and just nodded.

Once she managed to slow her racing heart the women looked to see a street gang holing up on an old abandoned living complex. The police were ordering them to come out. But the gang refused. When the police were insistent the gang started pulling out advanced and heavy weaponry. Nothing that a normal street gang should have easily gotten their hands on.

Archer narrowed her eyes as she recognized some of the weapons. Blackwood tech.

"Well, time to get to work," Limelight said as she cracked her knuckles. Archer raised an eyebrow and looked to her as she suddenly leapt across the street in one bound, easily clearing a one hundred foot gap and crashing through a window on one of the upper floors.

Archer narrowed her eyes. "Show off," she muttered in disdain. She thought she was so cool just because of her powers. Well she'd show her.

Firing a zip line arrow she made her way to the building herself. Once inside she got to work. She fought and battled her way through the hordes of gang members. Using her quick thinking, fighting skills, and numerous array of high tech arrows to incapacitate them.

She notched and held an arrow at the ready. Making her way down a hall and listening for any signs of the enemy. And then suddenly a man came flying through the wall on her right just in front of her. Limelight stepped through the hole and took notice of her.

"Hey," she said with a wave. Archer rolled her eyes and stepped around her. And thus the women ended up teaming up. And admittedly, they made a pretty good team Archer thought. At one point they stumbled upon a large group of the gang members. Guns were immediately pointed at them. Archer probably would have taken a stray bullet had Limelight not stepped in front of her.

When the people opened fire the bullets bounced off her. She simply fired blasts at their guns in quick succession, melting the barrels and heating up the handles so they were useless. This allowed Archer to fight with her fists and knock them out.

When the room was clear Archer looked back to Limelight and watched as she frowned down at her outfit.

"Aww man. Not again," she whined.

"What's wrong?"

"I usually dodge the bullets. But I didn't want you to get hit so I stood in front of you. But now I have to make a new outfit again. Uh this sucks," Limelight said with a sigh.

"Oh, sorry about that. Thank you by the way," Archer said sheepishly. Limelight shrugged and accepted her thanks. Archer cocked her head to the side. She came up to Limelight and poked her in the cheek. She was surprised to find Limelight's skin felt soft. For bullets to bounce off her she'd been expecting a feeling akin to marble or stone.

"Your skin is so soft," Archer commented in wonder.

"Thank you. I moisturize."

After that, clearing the rest of the building had been relatively easy. With the last man, Archer decided to find out where exactly they'd gotten their guns from. She held the man against the wall and punched him across the face.

"Who sold ye the guns?!" she demanded. The man remained silent and glared at her. Archer growled before kneeing him in the gut ad slamming him back against the wall. "WHO?!" she demanded again.

The man caught his breath ad fought back against her. He tried to pull a hidden knife on her but was stopped by Limelight's intervention. She held him by the throat and pressed him against the wall. The man was stunned at seeing how easily the heroine was subduing him.

Archer smiled wickedly as she was struck with an idea.

"Och, sorry lad. Ah did try to get answers before my partner lost her patience. But now it's too late," she said dramatically. The man looked at her with wide terrified eyes. Limelight glanced over as well in confusion.

"Look Limelight, Ah know he wasn't being cooperative. But maybe he really doesn't know anything. You don't have to hurt him," Archer continued, holding up her hands in a mock attempt to calm down the blonde.

"Ye see lad, my partner…well," she paused to bring a finger to her temple and then proceeded to make a circle in the universal sign for crazy.

Understanding flashed across Limelight's face as she caught onto what Archer was doing. Good cop bad cop. Limelight put on her best evil smile as she turned to look into the man's eyes. The man stiffened at her gaze. She made her eyes glow a bright gold, further unnerving the man as he gazed into her shining orbs.

Raising her fist up she punched the wall on the man's right. Easily putting her fist through it. The man gulped and glanced over to see her fist piercing through the wall. And when she pulled it out all that was left was a fist sized hole.

"If ye don't start talking now, the next one may be in your head lad. Ah can barely control her when she gets like this," Archer suggested. To further emphasize their bluff Limelight made her hair glow and slightly tightened her grip around the man's throat.

The man immediately caved. He spilled his guts, surrendering addresses, names, and the whole nine yards. After that Archer 'called off' her partner. Getting her to drop him. The women exchanged a smirk as they subtlety high fived each other.

After that they left, letting the police handle apprehending the rest of the gang and taking them to jail.

The women followed up on their leads. Putting many of the gang away in one night. They even found the supplier. Unfortunately, there was nothing to implicate Mor'du directly in the weapon's deals.

Still, Archer came to respect Limelight. And the two would work together quite frequently until they became a permanent team. And it wasn't long before the two became friends. Best friends even, as they revealed their identities to each other.

And that was how Archer and Limelight became team. And became the duo who would defend Corona from whatever threat would rise against it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Woohoo!" Mavis shouted as she ran across rooftops in her Calamity guise. She and Jack were on patrol while Hiccup tinkered with some new invention of his back at the Cove. Like most nights she and Jack were having a race. Her super speed against his flight.

Mavis laughed in exhilaration as she leapt across rooftops, easily clearing gaps that even an Olympian athlete could never hope to. She breathed in the crisp night air and smiled underneath her bandanna.

She loved being a hero.

She loved using her abilities to protect people. To help them. And the citizens of Berk loved her too. They cheered for her as she saved the day. Taking out Outcasts alongside her friends and keeping Berk safe.

A gust of wind passed overhead and she narrowed her eyes and frowned as Jack pulled ahead of her.

"C'mon Elvira! Keep up!" he called back haughtily with a whoop of smug laughter. She growled as she put on more speed. Pelting across rooftops in a black blur. Leaving only a gust of wind in her wake.

She and Jack were nearing their usual finish line. A sky scraper in progress of being built. With a smile she gained on Jack. With leapt onto a water tower as they were about to come to the final sprint. With a laugh she leapt as far as she could. She used Jack's head as a stepping stone, earning a displeased grunt as she leapt forward and skidded to a stop on one of the unfinished sky scrapers floors.

She turned around to smile as jack sailed in a moment later. He wore frown on his face as he glared at her.

"Aww, what's the matter Frosty? Trouble keeping up?" Mavis asked to taunt him. "What's the score now? Like…20 zip," she asked rhetorically.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a lousy winner?"

"Nope, they're too busy saying I'm awesome," she shot back.

Jack frowned at her some more before it was replaced with a smile. They liked to jab at each other but it was always in good fun. "Alright, I admit it, that was good," he said with a nod. Smiling he high fived her in congratulations.

As they laughed off their contest Mavis suddenly stopped. She turned around and listened. Jack noticed her posture change and went silent.

"What's up M?" he asked quietly.

"Company," Mavis said lowly. She kept her eyes trained on the steel girders making of the structure of the building. And soon enough she and Frost both took notice of figures running across them. Three to be exact.

The moved fast, and with grace. Leaping and back flipping among the steel beams with practiced ease and skill. Eventually all three beings flipped down to their floor.

"Ok," Jack said raising an eyebrow. The three figure were women. Young women. And they looked to be Asian. But what was weird is what they were wearing.

"What's with the Japanese school girls?" Mavis asked aloud. The three women eyed them. And the heroes could make out weapons strapped to them.

The one in the center was tall, and her hair was in two circular buns on her head and with chop sticks through them. She had on bright red lipstick and a blue and white school girl outfit that reminded Mavis of cosplayers. On her feet were combat boots and white stocking on her legs. On her back were two katanas.

The one to her right had her hair in a ponytail. She looked to be carrying a large double sided sword. She had on purple lipstick and dark eye shadow. She smiled at Jack, even giving him a wink and a toothy smile.

The last girl wore bright green lipstick and looked to be holding some kind of chain and sickle weapon. She eyed the two heroes, her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Uh…konichiwa," Jack said awkwardly.

"Konichiwa, Calamity and Frost. We are the Burēdo sisters," the one in the center said. At that all three girls bowed.

"K," Jack said in confusion.

"And we've been hired to kill you," she said dangerously. Her face formed into a bubbly smile despite the death threat.

The heroes remained silent and exchanged a glance. Mavis jerked her head toward them, as if to say, seriously? Jack shrugged. Just as weirded out.

"Alright school girls. How about you just—" her words were cut off as the girl to the left lashed out with her weapon. Mavis was so surprised she didn't have time to dodge as the sickle's blade slice open her throat. She released a strangle gurgle as she brought her hands to her sliced throat as blood leaked out.

Jack watched wide eyed as Mavis fell to her knees. She then fell to the ground and released a strangled puff of air before she went still.

He looked back to the girls in bewilderment. They were obviously professionals.

The one to the right spoke. She looked directly at Jack as she did. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"My sister says you are cute. She says she'll give you a kiss before you die," the one in the center, obviously the mouthpiece of the group said.

"I am both freaked out and turned on right now," Jack said as he readied himself. With that the women charged him.

He fired ice shards at the one on the right. But she destroyed them by spinning her double sided swords around at amazing speed, reducing the shards to icy bits in an instant. The one with the sickle lashed out at him, Frost leapt into the air and caught himself with the wind before moving to the higher floors.

Glanced down to see the women in pursuit, vaulting up to the higher floors, finding stepping stone among the conduction equipment and metal platforms.

"Wow," he muttered in amazement. He landed on a higher floor as he prepared to engage them. The one with the dual sided sword came at him. She spun her weapon in her hands as she attacked, lashing out and trying to slice him apart. But Frost was a skilled combatant. He ducked and weaved, avoiding a fatal cut by mere inches.

He kept his eyes out for the others. Knowing they'd try to capitalize on his distraction. The one with the chain weapons swung at him, he ducked and back flipped away for breathing room when he heard the whizzing of projectiles. He spun his staff around in his hands as he deflected throwing knives and throwing stars thrown by the remaining sister.

These girls were good. Whoever hired them definitely knew what they were doing. The one with the dual sided sword charged him. He tapped the butt of his staff against the ground, creating a coating of ice. The girl lost her balance and with a yelp went sliding past him.

He then leapt and dodged the attacks of the girl with the sickle weapon. He yelped as he narrowly avoided a killing slice. He took the air again. He landed on the steel beams and fired at the women as they pursued him. They worked in perfect unison. Not even needing to speak as they surrounded him. Throwing projectile, swinging, slashing, and keeping him off his balance.

One of the girls jumped to a lower beam and out of sight. As he fought the one with the dual sided blade he suddenly found his leg ensnared. He was suddenly yanked off the beam. He fell with a shout as he called the winds to hover in midair. But he was then pounced upon from above while being dragged down.

He fell to the stone floor and remained there with a groan. He thrust his palm forward at the girl on top of him in time to low her away as she was going for the killing blow. He leapt to his feet before his staff was wrapped by the chain. He glanced over to see the girl with the sickle trying to yank his staff from his hands. He held on tight, not giving up his weapon without a struggle.

"Hey!" came a shout. The girl with the sickle flinched before glancing to her right in time to receive a sucker punch to the face.

"Bitch!" Calamity growled out as she slugged the girl hard enough to knock her out. She fell to the ground like a rock and went unconscious. Frost took the time to free his staff before going to her side.

"You ok?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with a glare. "I just got my throat slit. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?" she shouted at him.

"Pshh. You're fine aren't you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Bite me Frost! Getting your throat slits hurts like hell!" Calamity bit back. She suddenly pulled out one of her gun as fired at approaching throwing stars flying at them. She looked to see the remaining sister looking at her in shock. They'd obviously thought she was dead.

"Yeah, that's right! You two are so going getting punched," she said as she pounded a fist into her palm and cracked her knuckles.

The girl with the dual sided blade narrowed her eyes and rushed them. Frost was about to attack when Calamity began shooting at her. The girl dodged with amazing swiftness. She leapt off the steel beams before coming down at them, her weapon poised back to strike.

Calamity holstered her gun and leapt into the air to meet her.

"SHORYUKEN!" she shouted as she upper cutted the girl. She sent the girl flying even higher into the air. The girl's back collided with a steel beam before she fell. She hit the ground with a thud, losing hold of her weapon in the process. With a groan she shakily rose to her feet.

"Face punch!" Calamity shouted as she struck the unsteady girl across the face, immediately knocking her out.

She then turned her attention to the last sister.

The sister's face was twisted in rage. She drew her katanas and twirled them in her hands. Before taking a battle stance.

"Bring it Chun Li," Calamity said lowly as she cracked her neck. Suddenly she was gone in a blur. The girl only managed to barely dodge as Calamity nearly clotheslined her. She lashed out with her swords. Calamity used her reflexes to dodge. But she had to admit, the girl was damn good. If she weren't a vampire she'd be getting hacked to bits for sure.

The girl growled in frustration as Calamity dodged her blades. Calamity ducked a slash before kicking the girl in the chest. She went rolling back by the force of her kick. She stopped and rolled to her feet before she ducked Calamity's fist as it came over head and smashed into the stone wall.

She tried to swipe at Calamity with her sword but Calamity caught her by the wrist with an inhuman like grip. She gave her wrist a twist, causing her to cry out and drop one of her swords before she was backhanded across the face. She whirled around to engage when she saw a blue flash and was sent flying back against a steel beam. The girl rose to her feet, katana still in hand, and looked up to see Calamity approaching.

With a shout and her sword at the ready she charged her, ready to avenge he sisters. She raised the sword above her head to slash her in two. But Calamity just stood there. With a shout she brought the sword down. Fully intent to kill her.

And to her shock Calamity caught the blade between her palms. Halting the slash instantly. The girl tried to jerk her sword free. But Calamity was far stronger than she was. She jerked and yanked the sword out of her grip effortlessly. The girl was only shocked for a minute before she lashed out with a jab.

Calamity caught her fist with her own hand and squeezed, breaking a few knuckles. The girl screamed in pain before pulling her fist free. With a leap she brought her heel down on Calamity's shoulder. Calamity snorted. Vampires had a much higher pain tolerance than humans did.

She brushed the girl's leg off her before lashing out with a flurry of fast punches. The girl was overwhelmed, barley blocking a few due to her martial arts training. Eventually Calamity ended her assault, leaving the girl barely standing.

Deciding to end their fight she pressed her palms together and pulled them back. "BLAM!" she thrust both her palms forward, ramming them into the girl's torso and sending her rolling and skidding across the stone floor.

She didn't get up again.

Calamity smiled to herself and sighed in satisfaction.

"Nice going M," Jack commented as she came up to her. He'd been busy encasing the other girls in ice so they couldn't get away.

"Thanks. I needed that," she said with a nod. With a chuckle he shot ice at the last girl, trapping her before they called the cops.

With that the two heroes headed back to HQ to alert Fury of the assassins. They doubted they would be the last ones to come after them.

* * *

><p><strong>random adventure<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Frost was flying above the streets of Berk as he made his way toward Berk's main park. Apparently, something weird was going on. The squirrel population had been all but decimated within the span of a week. It could be nothing, but there were sighting of some kind of thing moving amongst the trees at night, so he thought it was worth checking out.

"Maybe I'll see some action," he said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Ok…I'm sorry little guy…but I have to eat you now."<p>

"…"

"I don't want to. Like I REALLY don't want to. But if I don't…I may end up hurting a person."

"…"

"Oh please don't look at me like that," Mavis said with a sigh as she eyed the small Pomeranian she was holding in her hands. She'd been in Berk for about a week. And she'd all but killed off the squirrel population out of the need to feed.

In hindsight, coming into a city probably wasn't the best idea. Staying out in the country, where there were cows and horses to drink from, that would have probably been the best course of action. But still, Mavis was keen to explore. She wanted to see what the world had to offer. And so she flew and traveled until she came to Berk.

She needed to feed. And so as to not completely wipe the squirrels out, she'd taken this little dog. This adorable, innocent little dog who was looking at her with the biggest eyes that practically pleaded _'pwease don't eat me'_.

To add to the growing guilt the Pomeranian whined and licked at her face. "No. Ugh please," Mavis said with a groan. She had to see this as food. This was eat or die.

"Princess!?" came a shout. Mavis took her eyes off the dog to see a little girl walking the trial of the park. She had to have been at least 10 or 12 she figured. And she knew her, for she stole the dog from her when she wasn't looking. Great, now she felt terrible as she watched the teary eyed girl looking for her beloved doggie.

She eyed the little girl and then glanced back at the dog. Her heart felt torn. But with a groan and a sigh she sat up.

Over the course of the next few minutes she returned the lost dog to its owner. Who beamed and laughed in delight before profusely thanking her. Mavis smiled and accepted her thanks with a nod before she was suddenly hit by a screaming headache. Followed by nausea and tiredness.

She fell to her knees and brought a hand to her forehead.

"Are you ok miss?" the girl asked in concern. The dog growled and yipped at Mavis. Trying to tug its owner away. And for good reason.

The symptoms were all signs of hunger. Mavis had yet to have a proper feeding and animal blood just didn't quite cut it. If only she'd grabbed some blood substitutes before dramatically disappearing from her boyfriend's life.

And then the memory of Johnny sent images and words at her.

_Monster. Blood sucker. Demon…FREAK_

"Miss?" the girl asked again.

Mavis suddenly looked up and into the girl's eyes. Unknowingly she began to entrance the girl with her stare. She stiffened as her mind began to cloud over in a fog. She was conscious, but in a dreamlike state. And Mavis was seeing red. Her hunger was too great. She need to feed.

She needed blood.

And she could have it now. From this little girl. There was no one around. The sun was setting. It would be perfect. She pulled back her lips, revealing her pointed fangs as she drew closer to the girl. The dog growled and barked at her, trying to get her to stop.

But Mavis was deaf to anything but her raging hunger. She drew near, spurred on by the girl's heartbeat and the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. The blood which would give her strength to live.

Just a little closer.

Suddenly the wind stirred before she was knocked away by a powerful blast of cold air. She smacked into a tree and shook her head before looking back to the girl to see a figure standing in front of her.

"She's not on the menu Elvira," Frost said as she narrowed his eyes at her. The little girl's mind suddenly began to clear. She shook her head and gasped as she saw Frost in front of her.

Frost kept is eyes on the vampire in front of him. He only faintly wondered what a vamp was doing in Berk. The monster population here was zero. He evaluated her as her eyes seemed to suddenly come into focus.

Mavis shook her head as the red faded. Her mind began to clear and she looked at the man in front of her in horror. What had she been about to do? She was going to kill that kid. She looked down at her trembling hands in utter horror.

They were right.

She brought her hands to her head as she began to hyperventilate. They were right. She was a monster. A killer. A blood sucker.

"Hey?" she looked back to the hooded figure standing in front of the girl. The man cocked his head at her. "Are you—"

She leapt to her feet and bolted. Trying to get as far away from people as possible.

Frost's eyes widened as he prepared to follow. He glanced back the little girl.

"You go home. Stay in school," he said hurriedly before taking to the air and after the vampire.

He chased her, eventually driving her out of the park as she attempted to lose him. Mavis ran in a blind panic. She suddenly realized just how bad an idea it was to come into a city. There were people everywhere. Everyone around her was in danger.

She leapt across rooftops, over machinery, and air conditioners as she attempted to get away. She had to get away. Away from people. So she wouldn't hurt anyone. As she landed on a building she was suddenly hit with another wave of exhaustion and nausea. She collapsed to her knees and groaned.

"Got ya."

She gasped and looked up to see the man following her. He landed only a few steps away. Staff in hand. Approaching her like one would a wounded animal.

"Stay away from me," Mavis whispered desperately.

"Can't do that. You nearly drank someone," Frost replied coolly.

Mavis whimpered. She still couldn't believe she'd been about to do that. "Please, just let me go. I have to get away," she whispered in desperation.

"Look, maybe I can help," Frost offered. He could hear the panic in her voice. And he remembered the look of horror on her face. No, he could tell this girl wasn't evil. Not like some vamps who'd bleed a person dry without a second thought.

"I don't need help," the girl suddenly said lowly. She lifted her head up, revealing wild and beast like eyes. "I need blood," she whispered harshly.

Suddenly she surged forward and at him. With her speed he didn't have time to react as she had him on the floor. Snapping at him like a wild animal. He held his staff in front of him, barely managing to keep her off oh and away from his neck.

Mavis kept trying to bite him. To get at his soft neck. To feed and end the tortuous hunger.

_Monster_.

Her mind suddenly cleared again. She went still as her eyes came back into focus and she came back to reality. She looked down to see her pining down the person trying to help her. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm sorry," she said as she panted. She and Frost stared at each other. She was about to remove herself from him and run again when she was hit in the side by a blue flash. Her back smashed against a wall ad before she could fall down she was being held by the throat. She opened her eyes to see she was being held by a person in black and red robotic armor.

"You alright?" Fury asked as he spared a glance back at Frost. Frost got to his feet and nodded. Fury looked back to the girl and he cocked his head to the side. His helmet was scanning her or signs of intoxication.

"What are you on?" he asked her. Mavis remained silent, both out of fear and ignorance of the question.

"She's not on anything dude. She's a vampire," Frost informed him.

Fury looked back at him. Underneath his helmet his face was stuck in an expression of disbelief. "A vampire? Really?" he asked skeptically.

"I know. It sounds ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous. Vampires aren't real," Fury said with a snort.

"Yes they are," Frost said.

"Magic isn't real Frost."

"You got an explanation as to how in can control wind and snow?" Frost challenged.

Fury remained silent. He didn't. And boy had he tried. He wrapped his head around it before looking back at the girl.

"So she isn't human?" he asked.

"Nope."

"I see," Fury said evenly. Then without warning he slammed the girl back against the wall. She cried out in pain before he threw her to the ground. Before she could get up he placed a foot onto her chest to hold her down before pointing his gauntlet at her. He set the power level to maximum and aimed at her face.

"HEY!" suddenly his arm was yanked back, firing a blast into he sky. He glanced over at Frost who was looking at him like he were crazy. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm killing it," Fury said icily.

"Dude, that's a person. You can't just murder her."

"This isn't a person Frost. It's some…thing. A monster," Fury growled out.

"Dude, you don't kill people," Frost argued.

"I don't kill humans. She doesn't count," Fury said lowly. Frost narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to argue with him. But Fury simply thrust his palm into his chest, sending him flying back.

Frost leapt to his feet to charge when a missile launcher popped out of Fury's shoulder armor and locked onto him. He froze on the spot.

"Stay back Frost. I have to do this," Fury warned.

"No you don't! You're just being an asshole who won't listen to reason!"

"What's there to reason? This thing is dangerous. I saw what she tried to do to you, I can't have it running loose in my city threatening the lives of innocent people," Fury argued back.

"She's just hungry. People all do desperate things when they're hungry."

"Most of them don't try to eat other people," Fury shot back. The two heroes glared at each other. Fury couldn't understand why he was defending this…creature.

Frost couldn't understand how he could be so cold and callous.

"I'm sorry."

Fury looked down to the girl under his foot. And to his surprise…she was crying.

Tears flowed from her eyes. Her body shook with sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Mavis choked out. She didn't know what she was apologizing for exactly. Maybe for the kid. Or the guy with the staff? Or maybe because she was a monster after all.

"That look like a monster to you?" Frost asked as she gestured to the crying girl.

Fury kept his eyes on her. But then he presented his palm at her. Ready to reduce her head to ash.

"She didn't choose to be what she is man! You do this and you're just a murderer! Killing an innocent girl!" Jack shouted.

Fury froze once again. His mind was at war. Should he kill this girl? Who was a monster and potentially dangerous to everyone? Or was she innocent? He looked down at her face, watching as the tears continued to flow as she continued to spill apologies. What kind of monster did that?

With a sigh he closed his fist. He knelt down before placing a palm on her neck. And then he let electricity run through his palm and into her. She convulsed for a moment or two before she passed out. He then proceeded to wrap her up with a bola.

He looked back to Frost.

"Alright Frost. You win."

Frost released a breath in relief.

"So what do you suggest we do with her?"


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm gonna get you Tori!"

"Catch me if you can!"

A blue blur chased after a green one as a young Jack chased after his winged teammate. Both he and Tori were young teens. Jack had been found by the Guardians a short time ago, and sensing Moon's Man's power and seeing him wielding their leader's old staff, they took him in. Began training him to be a hero and use his new found gifts for good.

Young Jack was still learning about his powers. But they'd been steadily growing. At first he needed Moon Man's staff to call them out. But now he used a regular wooden cane staff.

He and Tori played their game of air tag as they flew through North's workshop and base in the North Pole. Their game left gusts of winds that would annoy North's yeti engineers to no end. They shouted and shook their fists at the two bothersome teens.

"Jack, Tori, you be careful now. Ya hear!" Ethan yelled. Ethan was older than the two younger teens. Near his twenties. He often played big brother to the younger heroes in training, and looked after them. He shook his head and smiled as he watched them chase each other

Jack laughed as he used the winds to keep himself aloft as he chased after the speedy girl. He liked living with the Guardians. And it beat being homeless. They'd become like a family to him.

Although…he was sensing something was changing between him and Tori. Being the same age they spent a lot of time together. So they'd grown quite close. Like kisses on the cheek close.

Suddenly Jack sensed something wrong. The winds stopped carrying him. He stayed in the air for a moment, dumbfounded before he began falling to the ground. He let out a startled shout and flailed his limbs wildly as he tried to call the winds.

"Jack!" Tori shouted as she began to dive after him.

"Jackie!" Ethan shouted. He bent his legs in preparation to leap into the air to catch him when Jack suddenly stopped.

Jack peeked an eye open as he was just a few inches off the ground. He could feel the wind holding him just off the ground. But the strange thing was that he could sense he wasn't the one controlling it. The wind suddenly picked up, lifting him higher before placing him on his feet and dispersing.

Jack looked down at himself in confusion before he turned around, having sensed a presence behind him. He gasped and leapt back in surprise to see a tall older woman right behind him. He looked up and was met with a warm smile. The woman had a copper complexion with long black hair. She had warm chocolate brown eyes. And Jack could sense magic inside of her.

He remained on the spot as Tori and Ethan came up to them.

"Whoo, nice save Rebecca," Ethan said to the woman.

The woman looked up from Jack and smiled at him before giving him a nod. She cast once last glance at Jack before giving him a pat on the head. Then she stepped past him and deeper into North's base. Jack turned to watch her go.

"Ethan, who is that?" Jack asked curiously.

"That sheila is Rebecca mate."

"Is she a Guardian?"

"Not officially. She was Moon Man's only disciple," Ethan informed him. Jack's eyes widened.

"Her?"

"Yep. She also happens to be one of the strongest wind magic users around. That's probably why you lost your connection to the wind when she came in," Ethan reasoned.

Jack looked in the direction the woman had gone. The direction of North's main office.

"North probably called her to tell her about Moon Man," Tori explained as she landed beside Jack and checked him over.

Jack felt his stomach to a flip flop. If she was Moon Man's student…then what was she going to think of him? The person who was more or less responsible for his death.

* * *

><p>Jack and Tori were outside the doors of North's office. They heard low voice and the tingling of North and Sandman as they were probably telling her the bad news. Hopefully she'd take it well.<p>

"WHAT!"

The doors suddenly flew open as a burst of wind shot out of the office, blowing through the entire base and sending Tori and Jack flying back.

Inside, North and Sandman were trying to calm the distraught shaman. Sandman raised his hands up in attempt to placate her while his sand made a plethora of images in a frantic series.

"Calm down Rebecca!" North said as he tried to keep himself from being blown away by the indoor maelstrom.

"HOW CAN HE BE DEAD!?"

The entire building began to shake as Rebecca's emotions were running rampant, sending the spirits of the earth and sky into a frenzy.

Eventually, North managed to calm her down. Jack and Tori snuck closer to eavesdrop some more, but were thwarted by Sandman shooing them way and then shutting the doors. They didn't stay away for long. They came back and placed a glass against the wood as they listened in on the conversation.

"The boy?! You're giving him the staff?" Rebecca shouted in outrage.

"Yes."

"He's a kid North! How can you possibly be ok with giving him a magical item of that power?"

"Look Rebecca—"

"Why not **me**?"

"Rebecca—"

"I was his student. Why am I not a reasonable choice? Why is some brat mo—"

"Because his last instructions were to specifically not to give it to you," North said cutting her off. The room went silent. Jack and Tori exchanged a glance.

"You're lying," Rebecca said lowly.

"I'm not. I don't understand it either. But I will honor his last wishes. I'm sorry Rebecca."

More silence.

"I see," Rebecca said after what seemed like an eternity. Then came footsteps that were coming toward the door. Jack and Tori leapt up and back as they were blown open by the wind.

Rebecca strode out. Her head down. But Jack didn't miss her eyes briefly flick to the side before landing on him. And the look on her face. It was a look of absolute hatred. As if to say, '_You. You're the reason_** he's gone'.**

North and Sandman came out of the office and went after her. They tried to convince her to become an official Guardian. To take a spot on the team.

Rebecca refused. She stated she no longer wanted anything to do with the Guardians. Now that Moon Man was dead, she saw no reason to ever come back. And so she left. Much to the dismay of North and Sandman who'd watched Rebecca grow up. Watched her powers mature until she became one of the strongest magic users on the planet.

Jack and Tori raced to a window, they watched as Rebecca walked out of the base and onto the icy tundra. And she kept going, and going. Never looking back. Not even once.

Eventually a whirlwind descended form the sky. It obscured her form, and when it cleared she was gone.

Jack felt his heart twist and clench with guilt. He'd been told my North and the other that it wasn't his fault. That Moon Man had made his own decision to save him. That he did it because that's the kind of person he'd always been.

But in doing so, Jack felt he'd taken a great man from the world.

And from the people who'd loved him most.

* * *

><p>Rebecca never spoke the Guardians again. And she never returned.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Inside the training room of the base, Hiccup and Merida were sparring. If you could call Merida's totally schooling her boyfriend sparring. Though no stranger to hand to hand combat, and a decent fight himself, Hiccup stood no chance against his girlfriend.

He threw a punch only for her to drop and sweep his legs out from under him. With a grunt he rolled himself over and got back on his feet. He looked up to see her smiling at him smugly. Clearly enjoying being able to completely dominate him in a hand to hand exchange.

Dropping into a battle stance he stepped forward and threw a punch, aiming for her face. Merida simply caught his arm before using his momentum to flip him over her shoulder and slam him to the ground on his back.

With a growl he attempted to sweep her legs out from under her, but she nimbly did a back flip away. He got up once more but was met with an elbow to the gut. He doubled over, only to be met with her palm hitting him in the underside of the chin. He stumbled back and rubbed his jaw.

"Had enough Hiccup," Merida said with a smirk.

He scowled at her. "You're enjoying this way more than you should. I think you're a sadist," he said sarcastically.

Merida sniggered to herself. She cocked her hip and placed a hand on, then she raised her free hand up and gestured for him to come at her. Hiccup narrowed his eyes before raising his hands up once more. He approached cautiously, circling around her and searching for an opening.

Merida smiled to herself. She loved Hiccup very much. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't love the fact that she was a much better fighter. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because when in his suit she felt somewhat inferior to him. But here, outside of his armor, she was superior.

Hiccup threw a kick at her midsection. She grabbed his leg before throwing him off balance and to the ground. Then she sprang on to him, straddling him and holding his arms down above his head. She smiled as her hair cascaded down around his face. Hiccup frowned up at her.

"Do you always have to be on top?"

"Ah don't hear you complaining," Merida shot back. With a heave Hiccup managed to roll over, starting a wrestling match that ended with Merida pinned to the floor with her arms being held behind her back.

She peered over her shoulder, to see Hiccup had a proud smile on his face.

"Sorry milady, but I'm the stronger of us," he said proudly. Merida huffed and tugged a little assessing how tight Hiccup's grip was. Suddenly Hiccup took on of his hands away. He raised an eyebrow to see him sweep her hair to the side, exposing her bare shoulder. She watched as Hiccup eyed that pale patch of skin.

She was about to ask what he was doing when he leaned down and kissed it. Merida gasped as a shiver went down her spine. And Hiccup kept kissing that spot. Merida went still and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Hiccup's lips on her.

Then Hiccup moved, trailing kissed over her shoulder until his lips hovered over the back of her neck. She trembled in anticipation before he planted a kiss there. Merida bit her lip as pleasant jolts shot up her spine. Oh, he was playing her good. She could get out of this. Quite easily in fact. But she was enjoying this too much.

She smiled to herself as Hiccup kissed the side of her neck, slightly nibbling her bare skin, making her fill with want.

"I think I prefer being on top," Hiccup whispered as he planted another kiss against her neck.

"Oh really, cuz Ah think Ah do it better," she whispered.

"Care to try and prove it?" Hiccup challenged.

"Let me up and Ah will," she purred. Hiccup seemed to be debating. Letting her up would be ending their match, and thus no winner would be determined, but while he liked the idea of winning for once, there was a hot sexy red head wanting to do dirty things with him.

"Tell you what, get out of this hold, and you can make all the rules," he offered.

That was all the incentive Merida needed. In the next instant Hiccup was sent flying back against the wall of the training room. He slumped down to the floor and stared. Dumbfounded as to what just happened. One minute he had Merida pinned, and the next he didn't.

"The floor is a little hard. Ah think the bed will be much better," Merida said with a cheeky smile as she watched his gob smacked expression.

Hiccup remained on the spot, staring at her like she was some sort of magical being.

"But maybe a shower first," Merida said thoughtfully. Reaching down, she pulled off her tank top, leaving her in a sports bra. She stared making her way to the training room's showers, and as she did she shrugged off her sports bra. She paused in the entry way to the showers, letting Hiccup soak in the view of her bare back. "Coming?" she called back before disappearing inside.

Hiccup scrambled to his feet, and tripped over himself as he pursued his girlfriend.

He'd lost, without a doubt. For like the 100th time. But meh.

With Merida, losing never felt so good.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa was beginning to see that magic had no rules.

Elsa was busy fighting against her opponent in the magical tournament. It was her fist one on one match. Initially, there were over 50 competitors. So an all-out battle royal had occurred to narrow down the contestants. She and Anna fought back to back, taking out anyone who tried to get at them.

Finally, Elsa took everyone down in one blast. She formed and compressed a massive amount of air into a tiny sphere, then added her icy magic into it. Then she let it drift upwards, prompting her to grab Anna and surround both of them in a dome of ice.

The sphere then exploded, sending out a blast of frigid air in all direction that froze nearly every contender in an instant. With that, only 10 people were left including the sisters.

From then on it would be one on one matches until the last two competitors would fight it out to determine the winner.

Elsa was fighting someone who used a strange, inky haze like substance to fight. It was almost like smoke, but it was deadly as the man could harden and form it into an iron like material in the shape of various weaponry.

Elsa hurled ice shards at him. He countered by forming the smoke into a solid black shield. With his free hand he formed the smoke into a long black chain before he lashed out at her. Elsa dodged by rolling to the side. With a spin, she hurls throwing stars in the shape of snowflakes at him. Once again the man blocked.

He smiled at her smugly and snorted, his look saying, _that all ya got_? Elsa narrowed her eyes. Elsa was usually calm. Preferring to avoid fighting if she could. But this match, this competition was getting her blood pumping.

She always held back her magic when she fought against normal people. So the chance to test them against other magic users, to see what she really had…it was a rush.

The man waved his arms about, sending forth a large mass of the inky black smoke. Then he rushed forward, taking some in hand and forming it into a black halberd. Elsa threw her arms out, calling forth her magic before forming two ice swords in either hand. She crossed them in front of her and blocked as he came at her with a downward swing.

He sneered at her as he tried to overpower her. He managed to slightly succeed, as he was greater in stature than she was.

"I've heard about you, the Ice Queen?" the man said with a smirk. "Supposed to be quite powerful. Nearly froze an entire city over," he said. He looked her up and down, not impressed by her form. Though his eyes lingered at her hips and chest. "You don't seem so impressive," he said with a snort.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. With a grunt she managed to shove him back. He stumbled back a step before he made another downward swing at her. Elsa side stepped and spun on her heel before delivering a shallow cut across his cheek.

The man hissed and brought his hand up to the stinging cut before glaring at her.

"I could say the same about you," Elsa said with a playful smile of her own. The man growled and was about to charge her when he yelped and tripped. He looked to see Elsa had laid down some ice for him to lose his balance.

Keeping the pressure on she made ice shards rain down from the sky. The man managed to get his feet under him and barely get out of the way before being skewered. But then he was blown back by cold air.

Elsa formed ice skates under her heels and began spreading her ice along the rocky field of the coliseum. She skated along at high speeds, throwing ice at the man from all side that he barely managed to defend against. Yet he was losing ground as some shards managed to nick his skin and pierce his body.

"YEAH ELSA!" Anna cheered as she watched her sister fight. She leapt up from her seat and shouted for her. She'd been surprised when Elsa decided to compete as well. But she smiled widely as she saw Elsa getting really into it.

"She's quite good," Esmerelda commented. Beside her, PH nodded her head and kept watching.

Elsa formed an icy bridge over the man's head. She was about to skate over when he formed his smoke into an axe and cleaved through the path in front of her. Elsa flinched for a moment but readied herself. She leapt into the air and over the man's head.

She tucked herself into a ball and formed a large mound of fluffy white snow below her. She crashed into it and emerged unharmed.

But the man came at her. He gathered his smoke and sent it at her. Elsa narrowed her eyes before throwing her arms out, sending out a wall of air. The inky smoke and cold air pushed against each other, but Elsa's cold win won, sending the man flying off his feet and into the wall of the arena.

He groaned and cried out as his back slammed against the wall. But he peeked an eye open just in time to see a spiky wall of ice about to skewer him. He screamed in panic right as he was teleported out of the ring.

The magic of the area would teleport a person out if they were about to receive a fatal blow. Thus the combatants could go at each other with the intent to kill without actually killing each other.

Elsa smiled proudly at having won. She stiffened as she heard the crowd chanting her hero name. She nervously waved a hand to wave at them, causing the crowds to cheer louder.

She blushed a little, but she had to admit…this was fun.

* * *

><p>Anna went next. Her opponent wasn't quite an even match for the pyromancer.<p>

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Anna shouted as she threw fireballs at a fleeing wildcat. The cat was actually a person. A witch who specialized in shapeshifting. And she was running for her life as the red head tried to barbeque her with her crimson flames.

"Poor witch," Esmerelda said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The wildcat ran around in mad circles barely avoiding the exploding fireballs thanks to her superb reflexes. One suddenly exploded in front of her path. Making her leap back. The witch looked up to see Anna preparing another flaming assault. With a jump the cat leapt into the air before it changed into a hawk. It flapped its wings to gain height and fled.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna shouted. She shot into the air after it. She pursued it like a mad woman, shooting fire form her fingertips in an attempt to bring it down.

The hawk screamed as it avoided blast after singing blast. It flew straight up, Anna followed after it, but was blinded as it flew into the sun. She hovered in the air and waited for it to come back down, and she gasped as she saw the growing dot. The hawk had changed, becoming bigger. It came at her with talons extended.

"Pfft," Anna said unimpressed. She flew downward, letting it pursue her. She turned in midair, looking back at it with a cheeky smile. She threw out a fireball, and with a flick of her wrist it split into five more, the hawk cried out in surprise as the fireballs came at it from all sides.

As they were about to collide with it, the hawk was gone in a flash of light. Teleported out of the arena to avoid the fireball as they collide and created a giant fiery explosion.

Anna smiled and pumped her fist. She shot into the air, shooting out more exploding fireworks as she celebrated her victory.

"I think I need to teach someone to be more humble," PH said with a frown as she watched Anna' showboating.

"Lighten up PH," Esmerelda said dismissively.

* * *

><p>Elsa's next opponent was a man that looked like a stereotypical stage magician. Black suit, top hat, the works. But damn was he tricky. He threw cards that flew like knives. His hat sucks up Elsa's ice. Then to top it off he'd return fire, shooting out blasts of sparkling magic at her from his hat that left smoldering holes in the ground.<p>

And all the while he wore an amused grin on his face.

Elsa frowned before raising her hands up, she started forming a giant ball of ice between above her head. She made it bigger and bigger until it was the size of a house. She raised an eyebrow at the magician, seeing if he had any tricks up his sleeve for that.

The man smiled before raising his hands up and bowing in defeat.

"I am Jerry the great!" said Anna's next opponent. Said adversary was a chubby, pimple faced, coke bottle glasses wearing wizard with a wand and spell book in hand. He looked like he should be playing dungeons and dragon.

"Beware, watch as I cast—" he was cut off as Anna pointed at his wand and set it aflame. Jerry shrieked and leapt back as he cried out for his burning wand.

Anna then proceeded to punch him across the face, and knocking him out in one blow.

* * *

><p>Elsa had trouble with her next opponent. It was an older man who made some kind of magical crystals. The crystals were strange, they let off some kind of energy that destroyed Elsa's ice as it came within range.<p>

Then the man was able to form a crystal barrier to defend himself. His crystals were tough. Her ice could not break it. She panted as she dodged crystal shards being hurled at her.

"You may be powerful young ice witch. But you're still too green," the old wizard commented. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Perhaps you are in need of real instruction. The Wind Walker, while powerful, is not cut out to be anyone's teacher. Much too young," the man said patronizingly as he spoke of PH.

Indignation spiked within Elsa. NO ONE, BUT NO ONE, talked about PH that way.

Elsa ran a hand over her left hip. She brushed her fingers over a certain area that kept he hidden knife. She felt it buzz against her skin on contact, awakening the normally dormant animal spirit that resided in it.

Elsa opened her spirit, letting it merge with the wolf spirit that was her familiar. The ends of her finger became claws and her canines lengthened as the wolf's energies entwined with her own.

The man raised an eyebrow curiously as he felt Elsa's magic shift. And then Elsa opened her mouth and shouted. The man raised up his crystal barrier, only to have it crack and shatter at the strength of the supersonic sound waves emanating from Elsa's throat.

The man was pushed back, he raised his hand up to try and defend himself but he was sent flying off his feet. He slammed against the wall and was held their as Elsa's voice continued to buffet him, driving him further and further into the wall.

Eventually the man passed out. And then Elsa stopped, letting him fall to the floor before she dismissed her spirit.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna won their next few rounds. Leaving them as the final contenders. They stood face to face in the center of the ring, smiling at each other in challenge. The two had sparred together regularly to practice their powers. But now it was a much more competitive setting.<p>

Though they loved each other dearly, they were demeaned to beat other. Nothing wrong with a little sibling rivalry, right?

Esmerelda watched as the two sisters were about to face off.

"So, who do you think will win PH?" Esmerelda asked her teammate curiously. Both women were indeed strong, despite being so young. She wondered who PH would pick.

"Elsa," PH said firmly.

Esmerelda cocked an eyebrow. "You seem very sure about that."

"I am."

"Really, cuz I don't know. Anna is pretty tough. Feisty little thing."

"Elsa is stronger," PH replied evenly.

"Really? They seem pretty even to me. How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

Esmerelda wasn't convinced. "Fire generally tends to beat ice," Esmerelda pointed out.

PH chuckled and shook her head. "Elsa is much more than just ice," she said as she eyed the older sister.

"What do you mean?"

PH kept her eyes on Elsa as he lips quirked upward into a smile. "Elsa is a storm, in the form of a person. A blizzard. She's a force of nature with a mind and conscience."

"Is she stronger than you?" Esmerelda asked curiously.

"No. At least not yet," PH said with a slight shrug.

"Yet? So you're saying that without a doubt she will be?" PH nodded in confirmation. Esmerelda looked back at Elsa. "When do you think that will be?"

PH remained silent and chewed the inside of her cheek. "Who knows? Elsa has yet to tap into her full powers. No surprise seeing as she suppressed them for nearly two decades. But when she does…"

PH's smile grew. Esmerelda noticed this, and she became a little unnerved. Did Elsa have that much potential? There were many in the world who believed PH would probably be the next Sorcerer Supreme. Could Elsa be a contender for that title when the time came?

"She's gonna shake up the world. I guarantee it."


	22. Chapter 22

The evil Dr. Calico. Genius, criminal mastermind, and world renowned madman. The evil Dr. had always had a nasty habit of getting other to do his dirty work. Willingly or otherwise. For his most recent project, he kidnapped two scientists. One, the Dr. Forrester. The poor Dr. believed he was done with being forced to aid in Dr. Calico's schemes. And the other, one Maurice Beauté, a highly respected scientist and inventor in his own right.

The two men were being held against their will and forced to build the Dr. Calico his weapon. And with it, he'd bring the world to his knees.

But all was not lost. NSA operatives were already heading toward his remote island location. A small team known throughout the agency for their prowess.

The Fantasia Unit.

* * *

><p>Inside the security control room to Dr. Calico's mountain base, his henchmen sat and watched all the monitors for any signs of infiltration. They were mostly just bored however. They briefly glanced at the two caged scientists, who'd completed the weapon for their boss. Now Calico was just going to decide what to do with them.<p>

As they stared, doing much of nothing. They failed to notice the smoke drifting in from the ventilation system in the back of the room. It was a heavy grey smoke. It wafted in before gathering and swirling in the center of the room. It collected together and appeared to be forming shape. It was a misshapen blob at first before suddenly the smoke materialized and dispersed, leaving behind a person.

A woman.

Esmerelda looked up and smiled. She drew the knives at her hip and quietly stood up. She eyed the two henchman watching the monitors and was proud to see they hadn't even noticed her presence.

Too easy.

* * *

><p>In the stone halls of the base a crack started to form on a wall. It grew and grew until it reach the floor. Then either sides of the crack began to pull away from each other, leaving a large hole in the wall. From the blackness PH peeked her head out, having willed the rock to move aside so she and her team could enter.<p>

She looked left and right down the hall, and she spied no one. "All clear," she said to her teammates as she stepped out of the hole. A moment later her teammates stepped out. Jane led the way, followed by Meg, Sally, and lastly Mulan. Belle was with their transportation. Jane opted to keep her out of the mission for fear she had too personal an attachment.

The women were all armed. Ready and set to complete their mission. Jane brought a finger to her, she pressed down on her communicator.

"Esmerelda."

"Security is down Captain. I got eyes on the prisoners," Esmerelda replied.

"Good," Jane said with a nod. She looked to her team, who were awaiting their orders. "Meg, PH, secure the civilians. Mulan, Sally, with me," she ordered. The women nodded and split into separate groups.

They were about to separate when Jane stopped Meg and PH. "And Meg. Please don't be careless. Remember that Maurice is Belle's father," Jane reminded her.

"Understood Captain," Meg replied with a nod. With that the women separated. Meg and PH went to free Maurice and Dr. Forrester. While Jane, Mulan, and Sally went after Calico.

* * *

><p>Meg and PH moved carefully through the halls of the mountain base. Meg led the way, crouching low with her assault rifle with PH trailing close behind her. Like always, PH was unarmed. She never needed a gun, the very air and ground were her weapons.<p>

"Hey PH?" Meg began as she peeked around a corner. PH hummed in reply. "I'm not that reckless, am I?" she asked her curiously.

PH pursed her lips. She shrugged her shoulders. "I've worked with you for many years Meg. And you do tend to act a little rashly," PH replied.

Meg hummed thoughtfully as they proceeded further into the base, being led by Esmerelda who watched them on the cams. Meg heled up a hand to stop PH as two men were coming down the hall with weapons. PH noticed them as well and got ready to strike. As the men came around the corner Meg hit the one with the butt of her rifle in the face, cracking his helmet and dazing him before using her rifle to suffocate him.

PH raised her hand and blew the other man against the wall. She made a spike raise up from the ground and impale him through the heart. Meg wrestled with her adversary before he was suffocated and went limp. She tossed his body to the side before leading the way further into the base.

"But I mean sometimes it's a good thing right?" Meg asked, continuing their conversation.

"Yes, sometimes your recklessness can be considered bravery. And it's part of your charm," PH replied with a playful smile.

Meg smiled back. "Knew it."

The pair made their way through the fortress, incapacitating or avoiding the enemy they came across. And before long they found themselves at the door to the room containing the captives.

"This it Esmerelda?" Meg asked over her earpiece.

"Yes Meg, they're right inside. The alarm is deactivated, so it's safe to get them out."

"Copy that," Meg replied. She glanced back at PH. PH stepped forward. She placed her hands on the stone wall on the side of the door. The stone around the door shifted, bending the steel frame off its hinges. Then PH merged her spirit with Simba, with a growl she grabbed at the door and with a grunt she yanked it off.

She threw the metal slab to the ground before peeking inside to look into the shocked faces of the captive men.

Meg came in and went up to the short balding man that was belle's father. "Hello Maurice. I'm Meg, and I'm a friend of Belle," she explained.

"Belle? Is she here? Is she ok?" Maurice asked frantically.

"Yes sir, she's fine. Now we're getting you out of here," Meg said. She looked to Dr. Forrester. "You too Dr. This way," she said as she motioned with her hand for them to follow.

The group exited the prison chamber, and then they saw a large group of men coming at them. Meg raised her rifle to fire when PH simply clapped her hands together. The wall around them gave a tremble before both side of the stone halls slammed together, crushing the men in one foul swoop.

"Ouch," Meg said as she winced a little.

"Can't let them alert the others," PH said evenly. Protecting the civilians was top priority. "Now let's get you both out of here," she said as she took the lead.

* * *

><p>Jane's group was in a scuffle with some of Calico's henchmen. The men were armed with clawed gauntlets that let out a painful jolt of electricity like a Taser.<p>

Jane swept his legs out from under one before lifting her legs and slamming her heel down on his chest. She succeeded in knocking him out before spinning on her heel and catching another man across the face, cracking his face plate and sending him spinning to the floor.

Mulan stabbed a man in the thigh with her combat knife before stabbing him in the shoulder and then driving her palm into his chin, the man fell back and cried out before she kicked him across the face and knocked him out. Another man swung at her with his clawed gauntlet, she side stepped his attack before grabbing the back of his head and slamming him into the wall.

Sally just kept a man in a headlock until he passed out. As another one came at her she punched him the face hard enough to break through his face plate and connect with his nose. It broke with a wet crunch as he was knocked off his feet.

More men came from around a corner. Jane lifted a man off the ground before she threw him at them. The men yelped in surprise as they caught their flying comrade, allowing Jane to rush them. She upper cutted one, kicked another in the chest, and rammed her heel into another's neck.

Sally and Mulan stood back and watched as their captain fought. Jane was the best hand to hand fighter among them. And one of the best in the entire NSA. Nearly no normal, and even some supers, humans could take her in a physical exchange.

With their path clear Jane led the group to s set of double doors. Sally and Mulan moved to either side of her and pushed it open. And inside was a large chamber. There was a metal platform, and at the top was a control panel and a glass screen looking directly into the heart of the mountain.

And in front of the panel was a large chair.

"Dr. Calico," Jane called out. It was dead silent for a moment before the chair swiveled around to reveal the Dr.

Dr. Calico was an older man. He had black greying hair and a goatee along with his right eyes being large, green, and feline like. He wore a black suit and in his lap was a black tuxedo cat with a white muzzle, tail tip, and paws.

"And who are you?" Calico asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're with the NSA. And you are under arrest for kidnapping and building a weapon of mass destruction," Jane replied calmly.

Calico sneered at them before laughing haughtily. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small remote device. He pressed a button on it, prompting a large missile to be pulled up from behind the glass and into view.

"Or what ladies? Do you know what this is?" he asked dangerously.

"I'm assuming a nuclear bomb?" Jane offered.

"Very good agent. And you are correct. And with this remote, I can send it to a predestined destination. Such as, I don't know, NSA headquarters," he revealed. Jane narrowed her eyes at the threat.

"That's right. And if you were thinking there was no way it would reach it then think again. The programming was made by the two doctors to be some of the most advanced on the planet. And they added a little something extra. An EMP emitter and force field generator. Nothing will bring it down once it's fired," he cackled.

"If you get to fire it that is."

Calico growled before snapping his fingers. From the side two doors open and men came out. Armed, they moved to his sides with their weapons at the ready.

"I don't see how you could stop me agent. One press of this button and its over for the meddlesome NSA," Calico said triumphantly.

"You wouldn't happen to mean the button on this, would you?" Jane said as she raised a hand to reveal the remote now in her palm. Calico's eyes widened in disbelief before he looked back at his hand, only to find it empty.

"What? How-when?" he looked back at the women who were smirking. He growled in anger. "Shoot them!" he called out. The men all raised their weapons. Or would have if they had any. They all gasped and blanched as they were suddenly clutching empty air. Calico and the men looked around in bewilderment. What the hell was going on?

"Now then," Jane piped in. She, Sally, and Mulan all pointed their guns at the now unarmed guards and Calico. "About your surrender."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and with Calico in custody, the group was on a helicopter moving away from the base. The NSA had moved in on the island once the professors had been secured. Belle and Maurice were happily reunited and Dr. Forrester was assured he'd be taken back to his daughter as soon as possible.<p>

"Excellent work team," Jane told her unit. They all smiled and nodded. Lastly, Jane took a look at the Tuxedo cat that Calico had been holding. The cat was grooming itself contently before it looked up at Jane.

"And excellent work Agent Softpaws," Jane said to the cat.

The cat kept looking at Jane before its muzzle twitched upward, forming into an almost human like smile. "Thank you Captain," it suddenly said in a feminine voice and Spanish accent.

"Securing the remote and disarming the men was brilliant. And from what you told me you'd sabotaged the missile anyway, so it would have done him no good to launch it if he wanted to."

"Thank you again Captain. I like to do a thorough job," Agent Softpaws replied.

"You know Agent, that offer to join our unit is still on the table," Jane reminded her.

"I'm flattered Captain Porter. I'll consider it," Kitty replied. Jane nodded in acceptance. With that, the Unit made their way towards land. Having completed another mission.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Valkyries**

Rapunzel was at a luxurious business event hosted by a very high end fashion company. Many models were invited in hopes of finding that new face for their line. And so were many small time designers hoping to find a model to show off their clothes.

Rapunzel was at the buffet table gathering food onto her plate. She never had to worry about gaining weight, her powers and crime fighting duties always kept her in perfect shape. She spared a glance at the room, seeing some of her modeling friends and potential rivals. Her agent had recommended she come so she could get her face seen and help her career.

As she sampled the food she kept glancing at the entrance. Hoping for the telltale red and then—

"Merida!" Rapunzel shouted as her best friend came in. The red head looked toward her and smiled before walking over. Rapunzel squealed happily before hugging her.

"Oh I am so glad you could come Mer," Rapunzel said with a beaming smile.

"Of course Ah came Punz. What kind of friend would Ah be if I didn't come to support you?" Merida said with a small smile back. She fingered with the straps on her dress nervously. Looking around, she felt a little underdressed at seeing all the models in the room.

"Oh come on Mer, you've got to try the buffet," Rapunzel said as she pulled Merida to the tables. After getting their food, the two girls sat at their table and ate. Rapunzel introduced Merida to some of her model friends. And several designers and scouts came to speak business with Rapunzel. Some even tried to approach Merida, who was quite a beauty herself.

"Ok, so this is actually kind of nice," Merida said as she looked around.

Rapunzel smiled, glad to see Merida was having a good time. Rapunzel glanced around, looking at some of the other women and men in the industry, and then a spot of gold and white caught her attention. She glanced over and she gasped.

"What?" Merida asked curiously as she saw her friend's expression.

Rapunzel kept staring in absolute awe. "That's Odette," Rapunzel whispered in amazement. She stared in awe at the older woman, who happened to be one of the top models in America, and one of the most highly sought after models in the world. She was wearing a white and green dress as she spoke with some fashion designers who were chatting her up.

"She's…pretty." Merida said with a shrug.

Rapunzel just nodded. "I'm going to go say hi," she said as she got up. Merida just shrugged and kept eating.

Rapunzel was shaking with nervousness as she approached a modeling legend. Odette was without a doubt a beauty. Blonde hair, perfect skin, and figure. Not to mention she just had a natural poise and charisma about her.

Rapunzel reached her as she waved goodbye to the person she'd been speaking to. Odette noticed her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," Rapunzel muttered nervously.

Odette's lips twitched upward into a friendly smile. "Hello. I'm O—"

"Odette, yes I know. Hi, I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel said hurriedly.

"Rapunzel…you wouldn't happen to be Rachel Punzel? Would you?" Odette asked curiously. Rapunzel swallowed and nodded.

"It's a pleasure Rapunzel. One moment," Odette looked around until her eyes landed on another blonde. "Aurora, come here," Odette called out. Rapunzel's eyes widened as another blonde in a purple dress made her way over to them. She recognized her as Aurora, another top model. She and Odette were almost always seen together.

"Yes Odette?" Aurora asked.

"I think I just found the answer to our problem," Odette said as she gestured to Rapunzel. Rapunzel flinched and blushed as both blondes examined her, trailing their eyes down her form.

"I think you may be right," Aurora comment thoughtfully. She and Odette exchanged a glance, a silent communication past. Then both blondes scanned the room before their eyes fell on yet another blonde.

"Cynthia!"

"Come here please!"

The blonde in a crystal blue dress walked over to her. Rapunzel's heart hammered in her chest as she recognized her as Cynthia R. Ella. The older woman was the designer and owner of the company known as Godmother Designs. She made dresses, clothing, and jewelry for celebrities, models, and even royalty.

As she reached them the other women motioned with their heads to Rapunzel. Cynthia turned her gaze to her as her eyes did an examination. She pursed her lips as she circled around her, taking in her dimensions and curves.

"I like her," Cynthia commented to the other older women.

"Right?" Odette said in agreement.

"She's like a ray of sunshine," Aurora said.

"Uhm…" Rapunzel breathed out nervously.

"Sorry Rapunzel, you see, we came here tonight looking for a model to fill a space left vacant by our previous model. Poor thing came down with a terrible bug and can't travel. And we'd like you to fill her spot," Odette explained.

"WHAT!?" Rapunzel squeaked out. She looked at the women only to see they looked serious. "Me—working with—me?"

"Yes. In a week we're to fly out to Brazil for a small series of shoots to model Cynthia's new ideas. Would you like to join us?" Aurora asked.

Rapunzel's mind raced. She could hardly believe it. A chance to work with some of greatest names in fashion was like a dream come true. Not to mention it could do wonders for her career.

"Is that a no then?" Cynthia asked in slight disappointment.

"What? No, I'm in. I mean—yes!" Rapunzel said frantically. The women chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Excellent. Here's my card. I'll have my people contact your agent," Cynthia said as she handed Rapunzel her business card.

"You have my agent's number?" Rapunzel muttered curiously.

The women smiled. "We've been watching you," Odette said before giving her a wink. With a polite goodbye the older women walked off to speak and mingle with the other guests.

Rapunzel squealed in delight before rushing back to her table. She crushed Merida into a bear hug as she relayed what happened. Merida smiled and congratulated her.

"I'll probably leave within the week. Are you gonna be ok?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, its fine. I'm leaving to Berk soon anyway for the merger deal," Merida reminded her. Rapunzel nodded in remembrance. Suddenly an explosion was heard and seen outside. Merida and Rapunzel stood up and looked out the windows to see a commotion happening a few blocks away.

The pair exchanged a glance before immediately heading out.

And as they did three blonde women also exchanged a glance. With smiles and a nod they made their way to the back exit.

Now was the perfect time to scout a certain blonde heroine.

* * *

><p>Limelight and Archer were in the middle of battling a local gang armed with Blackwood Tech. weapons. The two heroines were winning.<p>

Peeking out from behind her invulnerable friend, Archer fired her arrows at the gang members' weapons. Limelight kicked the side of a car, sending it sliding across the pavement and toward them, forcing them to leap out of the way. And as they did Limelight would wrap them in her hair before slamming them to the ground, knocking them unconscious.

Someone fire a bazooka at Limelight. She saw the warhead coming and blasted it out of the air. Archer in turn fired an arrow, trapping serval men in a steel net.

The two heroines smiled as they made quick work of cleaning up the gang. And as they did, they were being observed by three figures on a distant building.

The three figures stood side by side as they watched the two younger heroes work. But mostly, they were watching Limelight.

"She's quite strong," one of them said.

"Possibly stronger than you Lux," one of them said to their purple clad teammate.

"You might be right."

"So what do you think ladies? Is Limelight Valkyrie material?" the leader clad in white asked. The other women pursed their lips as they thought about it.

"I'd say so."

"Agreed."

"So we're all in agreement then. We'll approach her sometime after our shooting is done?"

There were nods all around.

"Good. Let's go then. I think they have this handled."

The leader clad in white turned and walked away from the edge of the building. Followed closely by her teammates. The Valkyries smiled, glad they got a chance to see Limelight in action. Soon, they'd approach her with an invitation to join them.

And hopefullyshe'd accept.

Then Swan, Diamantine, and Lux would have a new teammate amongst their ranks.

Then maybe they'd head to Arendale to scout for some more new blood. There was a certain platinum blonde they'd been watching.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you don't know, Odette is a character form the animated cartoon The Swan Princess. Aurora is sleeping beauty A.K.A Lux, and Cynthia is cinderella A.K.A Diamantine. <strong>

**They are a group of all female, all blonde heroes who go by the Valkyries. I wasn't originally going to use Aurora as a hero since she reallly had no spunk like many of other disney princesses, but i had an idea. Their powers and histroies will be explained in a future story.**

**If there are any other suggetsions to animated chracters you'd like to see made into a hero, I'm always open to suggestions. **


	24. Chapter 24

"Ugh, this is just awesome," a young women said sarcastically as she walked up through the halls of a small hotel while carrying several cups of coffee.

Her name was Kayley Lionel. And the young woman was a rookie NSA agent who had just gained clearance to enter the field and go out on missions. When Kayely heard she was being temporarily assigned to the Fantasia Unit she was ecstatic. The team was legendary within the NSA. But her excitement vanished when she was told that this was her final evaluation, and that Captain Jane Porter, one of the top operatives within the NSA, would be submitting a review to the directors on her performance.

So far she'd been assigned to grunt work. Newbie work as Meg would put it. She didn't really mind any the unit…except Megara who would insistently call her "The Kid". She hated that name. But she held her tongue as Meg was her senior.

She came to the door and knocked a few time before waiting for someone to open the door. From inside she heard movement and footsteps as one of the unit came to answer it. She heard the door chain being slid off before, and to her disdain she looked into the purple eyes of Agent Megara.

"What's up Kid?" Meg said cheekily. Kayley frowned. She raised her arms to show the cups of coffee she'd brought. Meg sniggered to herself before opening the door and letting her in. Kayley gave her a fake smile as she came into the small room.

She looked around to see Belle at a small table, staring intently at a monitor screen and Jane, and Sally, around them. Kayley cleared her throat to announce her presence, prompting the older women to look up and at her.

"I'm back Captain Porter. I believe I got everything," she said as she set the drinks down to start passing them out. "Black coffee for Meg."

"Thanks kid," Meg said as she stood up to accept the drink before patronizingly ruffling her hair. Kayley frowned at her as Meg just smirked, almost daring her to say something back. Kayley took a breath before getting the other drinks.

"And two Espressos for Belle and the Captain and a Latte for Sally," the women accepted their drinks with grateful smile and thanks before looking back at the monitor screen. On the screen were several windows showing the view of several night vision cameras. The screen would change to other cameras periodically.

"Any sign of him yet?" Kayley asked curiously as she took a seat on one of the beds.

"Not yet. But the deal is about to start soon. So he should be making an appearance any time now," Jane said as she kept her eyes on the screen.

The Fantasia Unit were doing a covert operation as they tried to bust someone selling dark magic. The man's name was Ruber. Or Ruber the Baron was his criminal name. And he'd been selling potions that could fuse man and steel together to create living weapons. Gangs, mobs, and many other criminal origination were eager to get their hands on this potion and create their army of weapon mean.

And so Agent Mulan and agent Esmerelda were there to try and track the deal back to Ruber. And PH was there as backup in case things went south. They'd tried several times, but each time they were thwarted by Camelot City's notorious mystery hero, Silver Wing.

Not much was known about this hero. He showed up, stopped criminal activity and then left like a shadow.

But tonight, the Fantasia Unit's mission was to capture him.

Kayley couldn't help but wonder why. He was a person doing good. "Uhm…Captain Porter?" Kayley asked softly.

"Yes Kayley?" Jane answered.

"Why are we trying to capture Silver Wing? I thought the NSA supported heroes."

Jane kept her eyes on the screen before she released a sigh. She stood and turned to look Kayley in the eyes. "You are correct agent. Normally the NSA supports and even encourages heroes like Silver Wing to fit crime. But this mysterious man has been interfering with the Agency's investigations, and fir that we have to stop him."

"But then why do we have guns?" she said gesturing to Meg's rifle.

"They're non-lethal rounds. We're just going to detain him until the investigation and deal finishes," Jane explained. Kayley nodded.

"Aww, look at her. So cute," Meg said as she pinched Kayley's cheek. Kayley frowned and pulled her cheek back.

Suddenly the monitor began to beep as a motion sensor was triggered. Immediately the monitors changed to show a frame. The women looked closely and in an instant a figure ran by the hidden camera. Belle typed away at the computer, changing the frames as she tracked the figure's movement.

"I believe its time Captain," Belle said.

"Right," Jane said with a nod. She turned to face her team and Kayley. "Alright team, let's move."

Dashing across rooftops was a figure in a long black leather hooded jacket with silver edges. He wore leather armor underneath his jacket and carried a long wooden staff. He moved with amazing swiftness and agility as he bounded over air conditioners, swung off pipes, and walked over railings like a trained acrobat.

You would never guess that this man was blind. He could not see anything. And yet despite that, he lived without fear. Flying alongside of him was his trusted companion and friend Ayden, a falcon with silver wings. As he ran Ayden would release a series of cries that severed both as directions, as the man could hear the minute vocal variation in the cries that signaled what he should do, and as a way to help him get a better understanding of his environment.

Over the years of living with his blindness, the man had developed a type of human echolocation, allowing him to read the environment around him based on the echoes of noise he could hear. He was probably the best in the world at it, and with Ayden's help he didn't need his eyes at all.

Right now the man was on his way to bust up a black market deal. He'd become a hero to help clean up the city's crime, and he'd been relatively successful. No one would stop his mission.

Ayden suddenly released a screech, signaling him to stop. Silver Wing skidded to a stop. Then he listened. Ayden landed on his shoulder and released another cry. And then he heard it. There were people around him. Surrounding him.

He sighed in annoyance as he leaned against his staff. You may as well come out. I know you're there," he called out. He heard footsteps and shuffling, he tapped his staff against the ground, letting the noise give him a reading of the situation. There was someone in front of him, two people at his sides, and one behind him.

"Silver Wing, I presume," came a feminine voice with an English accent. He remained silent, she must have taken that as an answer as she continued to speak. "I'm with the NSA Silver Wing, and I'm going to have to insist you come with me."

"And if I refuse?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. She could hear the man was much younger than the Agency thought. Near Kayley's age perhaps. "This is not a request," Jane said firmly.

Silver Wing could hear shuffling around him. The women's friends were obviously tensing in preparation for him to run. He started forming a plan in his head.

"I'm going to have to say no," he replied evenly.

Jane frowned. She raised an arm and gave Meg the signal to fire. Meg raised her rifle to take aim when the falcon on his shoulder suddenly flew straight at her. She yelped as it flew in her face, screeching, and swiping at her face.

"Damn bird!" she said as she tried swatting at it.

Sally came next, she took a swing at his head, trying to knock him out. But Silver Wing had good reflexes as he ducked the swing and used his staff to jab her in the ribs and push her back. He was confused as he didn't hear her gasp for air, he was sure he would've knocked the air out of her lungs.

He heard the women in front of him advance. He swung at her form the right. He heard shuffling and since his staff passed through empty air he assumed she ducked, he made a clicking noise with mouth, allowing him to get a reading on her. He sidestepped her attack and continued to make his small clicking noises. He and Jane exchanged blows, with him mostly on the receiving end. She was good. Without a doubt.

Kayley stood back and watched as Jane fought with Silver Wing. Despite his skill, it was obvious Jane was better. She wasn't sure if she should intervene. And it didn't seem like Jaen needed any help. But if she did nothing she might not receive a good report. As she was contemplating Sally tried to rush Silver Wing from behind, but as she did, he side stepped her and stuck his foot out, tripping her up and sending her crashing into Jane.

"AYDEN!" Silver Wing yelled to his companion. The bird finally stopped attack Jane before flying over to him. It gave a screech as it chose the best path for Silver Wing to follow. Silver Wing took of after his flying companion.

Kayley watched before dashing after him. She couldn't let him get away. Her heart raced as she pursued Silver Wing over rooftops. Silver Wing managed to clear gaps with a single leap, Kayley had some near misses, narrowly avoiding plummeting to the street floor.

Silver Wing kept going, following Ayden who kept releasing a piercing cry as he advanced. He heard a gap ahead of them, and with another cry from Ayden he could make out a fire escape. He leapt, prompting Ayden to release another cry, signaling form him to reach out and grab the railing. He did, and pulled himself over before he started to shimmy down. He heard the metal structure rattle, followed by a feminine grunt as he was still being pursued.

As he made his way down he heard an open window, he made his way inside, and was met with a feminine shout.

"Sorry!" he called out as he ran through the occupant's home. Ayden led him to a door, and using his hand he found the knob and ripped it open before dashing out into the hall.

Kayley came inside the home, and was met with the shriek of an old woman followed by her own apology before she continued her pursuit. She didn't know how long she chased after Silver Wing, but eventually their game of chase led them into a condemned living complex.

Silver Wing and she were on one of the upper level as they both stopped to pant and catch their breaths.

""N…S…A…you're…under…arrest," she muttered between mouthfuls of air.

"You're a stubborn one. I'll give you that," Silver Wing replied with a breath. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said as he stood up to run. Kayley narrowed her eyes before stepping forward and aiming a high kick at his head. Silver Wing locked with his staff. He shoved her away, nearly sending her off balance before she caught herself and assumed a fighting stance.

Silver Wing groaned. He could tell she wasn't going to let him go hat easily. With a subtle command Ayden flew off his should to perch on a rafter above them. He faced Kayley head on and reading himself.

Kayley advanced, she threw a punch at his head, and he jerked to the side to dodge. She threw a punch to the other side, he jerked in the opposite direction. She growled as she threw a punch to his midsection. But he caught her arm and pulled her forward before bending it behind her back. She grunted in pain as she glared up at him.

"You smell nice," he commented. Kayley flinched and blushed before she managed to squirm free. She dropped and managed to sweep his legs out from under him. He fell over with a surprised shout before Kayley ounce on him. Then they wrestled, rolling around the dusty wooden floor as they tried to overpower the other.

Kayley managed to pin him down. She pulled back her fist to punch him across the face when he suddenly reached a hand out to shove her off. And unfortunately because he was blind, he couldn't tell exactly where his hand was going.

Kayley squeaked in surprise as his hand came over one of her breasts. Silver wing stiffened. Then he gave an experimental squeeze, forcing another squeak out of Kayley. Kayley started to turn a beet red as the man kept his hand on her chest.

Then he suddenly recoiled it as if she were scalding hot. "Oh my god I am so so—" his apology was cut off as she punched him across the face and leapt off of him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at him.

"Pig!" she shouted at him.

He got up and rubbed his jaw. He held out a hand to placate her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"Who grabs a woman's breast in the middle of a fight?!"

Silver Wing could feel his cheeks burning. He hadn't meant to touch her so inappropriately. He wasn't that kind of person. Hell, he beat up those kind of people. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am I just—"

He heard her advance before he was kicked in the chest. He stumbled back in surprise, colliding with a wall. Kayley dashed forward and whipped out her handcuffs. She grabbed his arm and slapped them on his left hand before cuffing him to a built in heater. She took a step back as Silver Wing pulled at his left hand and found himself trapped.

"Ha, I go you now you perv-AH!" Kayley yelped as he reached out with his other hand and yanked her to him. He pulled her flush against his body, she placed her palms against his chest in an attempt to push herself away, but he was very strong. And lithe as she felt his muscles underneath his clothes.

She yelped as suddenly his feed hand started roaming her body, trailing over her hips, thighs, and even her rear. She squeaked as she turned a tomato red as he continued to roam his hands down her form.

His eyes were narrowed in concentration. He was just looking for the handcuff keys.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Suddenly they both stiffened. Kayley managed to leap back and free herself before she turned to see Jane and the others behind her. Jane raised an eyebrow, having seen the awkward moment. Meg smirked with a wicked glint in her eyes. Sally just cocked her head to the side.

"Uhh…I got him," Kayley said with an awkward chuckle.

"So you did. Excellent work Agent."

Within the next hour Silver Wing was taken to a secret location. Or at least to him it was since he couldn't see anything. He'd heard Ayden's cried as they ushered him into the building, meaning the bird had followed.

He was in a chair with his arms bound behind him back in handcuffs. His captors were in the room with him. He guessed they were staring at him since the room was silent. A whiff of air let him know his captor, Kayley, was to his right, leaning against a wall.

Kayley glared at the man who'd taken the liberty to feel her up. She wanted to knock his teeth out. But Jane's presence made her act professionally.

Jane stared at Silver Wing a little longer before stepping forward. She reached a hand out and pulled back his hood. As she'd predicted, Silver Wing was young. Younger than her and most probably all of the Fantasia Unit. Probably about a year or two older than Kayley.

The man had long auburn hair and a well-built physique. Upon closer examination, she saw his eyes. They were grey, and though he was looking at her, they seemed out of focus.

"Well this is a surprise. You're—"

"Tall? Handsome? Dashing?" Silver Wing chimed in with a smirk.

"Blind," Jane said calmly.

"Oh yes. I always forget that one," he said sarcastically.

"Whoa! Hang on. He's blind?" Meg asked incredulously. She looked closer and saw it too. "Well I'll be damned."

"Belle?" Jane asked. Belle ran her facial scan before she found him.

"Garret Winchester. Age: 23. Status: Single."

"Lucky you, huh kid?" Meg asked with a playful grin to Kayley. She flushed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Occupation: Accountant," Belle finished.

Jane nodded before turning her gaze back on the young man.

"So ladies. What happens now? Am I under arrest for fighting crime? I thought the NSA was all about helping heroes?"

"We are. And we don't mind what you do as long as you don't cross the line. But you've been interfering with an NSA investigation recently. So until we're done, we're keeping you detained. That's all," Jane explained evenly.

"Sorry about that. Just trying to keep the magic off the streets," he said rolling his eyes. Jane narrowed her eyes at him, though he couldn't see before sighing.

"You do good Silver Wing. But we're trying cut the head off the snake. At its source. That goes, then it all goes. We're on the same side, I assure."

Garret huffed and snorted.

"Also…I'd like to make you a proposition," Jane began.

"Oh?" Garret asked rising an eyebrow.

"How would you like to become a government signed hero?"

"A government signed hero?"

"Correct. You see, the NSA consists mostly of regular non super humans. We're given advance training to face and help people with powers. But sometimes you need a super to face a super. Still, a normal human hero is quite rare."

"And what happens if I say yes?"

"Then you become a deputized government agent. You have the authority to actually arrest people. The Agency will even give you a modest salary for your heroic activities. It's not much. But it's enough for a comfortable living. We'll even keep the authorities off you and, under only the direst of circumstances, we'll defend you if you ever end up taking a life," Jane explained.

"And what would you ask of me?"

"Every so often the Agency would call you in for a mission to utilize your unique skills."

"And if I say no?"

"Most heroes do. Many prefer to work off the books. But there are no consequences of rejecting our offer. We'll release you and you continue what you've been doing."

Garret raised an eyebrow. He didn't hear any deceit in her voice. He was sure there was more to what she was saying. But it didn't seem like a trap. He considered it. Being hero was difficult. Especially for a man that couldn't see.

"And the healthcare is great," Meg piped in.

"I'll accept, but only if you tell me one thing," Garret said looking up to Jane.

"I'm listening," Jane replied.

"Do I get to work with her?" Garret asked as he looked over to Kayley. The girl blushed and flinched as his grey eyes fell on her. She fidgeted, unsure why since he couldn't actually see her. She fingered a lock of hair awkwardly.

"I'll see what I can do," Jane offered with an amused smile.

Garret smiled wide. He looked back to Jane. He gave her a nod. "Alright. I'm in."

Kayley sat before one of the higher ups within the Agency after her mission with the Fantasia Unit. He was looking over Jane's report, occasionally glancing up at her. She tried her best not to fidget as she fiddled with her hands.

She hoped Jane had given her a good report. She assured her she would. She said that the fact that she was the one who caught Silver Wing, and had been the leading factor in convincing him to join the Agency would be major points.

The executive cleared his throat and set the file down. He looked at her calmly, seemingly analyzing her. After ages of silence he spoke. "Well done Agent Lionel. You're report from Captain Porter was very fruitful."

Kayley blew out a breath in relief.

"As agreed, you are now being made an official field agent," he explained. Kayley beamed and nearly shouted with joy. "However, for now you'll be assigned to Camelot City."

Kayley's face ell in dissepiment. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she tried to find the right words.

"But sir—"

He held up a hand, immediately silencing her. "Easy there Agent. You'll still get the occasional mission overseas and in other places, but we need you in Camelot. Ruber still managed to sneak a few of those magic potions in. We need you to find them. And keep a close eye on Agent Silver Wing," he explained.

Kayley raised an eyebrow.

"He's new. We still need to see if we can trust him. And Jane mentioned in her report he seemed…interested in you."

Kayley blushed in embarrassment.

"He'll be your partner. And in a sense, you'll be his handler. And superior," he explained.

Kayley processed this. Well she supposed she could use some more experience. And this could be a good way to get it.

It wasn't like she had an interest in Garret. Nope, that would be silly.

With a nod, she accepted her assignment with pride.

"Good to hear. Your father would be very proud of you Agent," executive Dicker said as he gave her hand a shake. She smiled in thanks before she was excused.

She smiled to herself as she walked through the headquarters of the NSA. She was finally a field agent. She couldn't wait to call her mom.

"Hello Kayley."

Kayley yelped and leapt before whirling around to see Garret right behind her. He was clad in a newer and improved version of his hero outfit, equipped with modifications by the NSA and holding a newer, metal staff. Ayden was perched on his shoulder and watched her with curious eyes.

She frowned up at him, even though he couldn't see it. "What are you doing here?" she asked hotly.

"I was called in and given a new outfit and equipment for my hero duties. Lovely to see you too," he said dryly.

She frowned some more. But dropped it with a sigh. "Well ok then. See you later,"" she said casually as shebegan to walk away.

"Kayley!" Garret called out. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. Garret fidgeted awkwardly and blushed. "Uh…can you point me in the direction of the cafeteria? I'm lost."

Kayley stared at him for a few moment before she burst out laughing. She watched as he continued to blush and frown in embarrassment. With a sigh she walked up to him and looped an arm though his.

"Alright this way. But only this once."

This became a regular thing. Even when Garret could find the way complete fine on his own after a few more trips.

* * *

><p>Request from Rosaline James. Kayley and Garret from Quest for Camelot<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Frosty Friends**

"Oh come on Elsa!"

"No thanks Anna."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No thank you."

"Pretty ultra, extra, super—"

""Anna!" Elsa snapped in annoyance.

"Come on Elsa. Just come out with us. We'll have tons of fun," Anna insisted with a whine.

"I'm fine Anna, really," Elsa said.

Anna huffed at her sister's noncompliance. She and Kristoff were going to hang out with some of his friends on his hockey team and their girlfriends. So Anna decided to invite Elsa, who was being a party pooper.

"Come on Elsa. It's not like you're doing anything. And Kristoff's friends like you."

"They're pigs," Elsa said with a frown, having met Kristoff's teammates and been shamefully hit on several times before.

"They think you're hot. Which you totally are," Anna said n their defense.

"I'll pass thanks," Elsa said as she stared at the TV.

Anna frowned at her sister. "Elsa, I get worried about you. You don't have any friends."

Elsa stiffened, a little hurt at the reminder. After spending so long in isolation Elsa still found it hard to interact with people in a casual manner. She was well liked, and even considered charming within their company. But besides Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, PH, and Esmerelda, Elsa had no one.

"I don't need friends. I have you," Elsa said mechanically as she stared at the TV screen.

Anna sighed. "Fine," her phone beeped and she looked to see a text from Kristoff saying he was there. With a goodbye she left, leaving Elsa all alone in their home.

Elsa started at the screen blankly as the silence around her grew heavy and awkward. She knew Anna was right, people thought she was antisocial. And some found it weird she had no close friends her age. But what could she do? She didn't know how to be a normal woman her age.

And if she had to admit it, she was just a teensy bit scared. Scared that with one slip up she'd freeze someone with her powers. While she had them under wraps that fear always remained. She never forgot what she nearly did to Anna. And she couldn't imagine what it would be like to inflict that to someone she considered a friend.

With a sigh she got off her couch. She didn't want to stay in the quietness of the house. Summoning her magic she changed her clothing into her Ice Queen outfit. She opened the balcony window. She looked down to the streets below. And with a smile, she leapt over the railing.

Soon she was sliding through the air on a trail of ice as she made her way to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

><p>Elsa smiled and took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air. She decided to visit her ice castle. Her home away from home for whenever she wanted to get away from the city. As she came up the ice steps to the elegant ice doors she felt at peace.<p>

She loved her ice castle. It was one of her pride and joys. A symbol of her power and what marked the beginning of her freedom. She felt slightly bad for having to leave Olaf here. But his presence would reveal her identity if he stayed with her in the city.

As she opened the doors she expected a happy shout followed by Marshmallow and Olaf running down the stairs to greet her as they usually did. But to her surprise, nothing.

She furrowed her brows and then she heard something. It sounded like laughter. Feminine laughter. She began making her way up the stairs as she listened some more.

"Wow. This place is amazing," said the female voice.

Elsa was deeply confused. Marshmallow usually kept any trespassers away from her castle. Why would he let this person in who wasn't herself or Anna?

"I know right. Elsa made it," she heard Olaf say. "I mean—Ice Queen made it," he corrected, having remembered her powers were supposed to be a secret.

"The Ice Queen made this? Wow. She must be really powerful," the voice said.

"She is. She the nicest, warmest, bestest person in the whole wide world," Olaf said enthusiastically. The voice giggled.

Finally Elsa made it to the top of the stairs. She looked inside the ice room leading to the balcony and saw a woman standing there. She was rather short, with white hair in an up do.

Elsa gasped, drawing the woman's attention as she could see translucent wings on her back. And her body was covered in deep blue metallic armor. On the chest plate was a snowflake symbol with a glowing white center. The woman rose form her kneeling position and looked at her through her white snow goggles.

Then they stared at each other, uncertain on what to do.

"Elsa!" Olaf shouted happily as he waddled over and threw his arms around her legs. She smiled down at him and patted his head before looking back to the woman. She looked familiar to her.

"Hello," the woman said with a small wave.

"Hi," Elsa said back awkwardly.

"Elsa, this is my new friend Peri. And she likes warm hugs too," Olaf said with a smile. Marshmallow sat off to the side, relaxed and looking to Elsa to see if she wanted him to do something.

"I know you," Elsa said keeping her eyes on the other woman.

"Yeah. I know you too, you're the Ice Queen," Peri said.

"Uh, yeah. And you're…Snow Sprite. From Never City," Elsa said as she finally recognized her.

Snow Sprite nodded. "That's me. Sorry for trespassing. I was flying around and I decided to fly over Arendale. And then I saw this castle made of ice. I had to check it out," she paused and looked around at the ice structure in awe.

"It's wonderful," she said with a wide smile.

Elsa smiled back with pride.

She liked her already.

* * *

><p>The next day Anna came into the kitchen for breakfast. She served herself some cereal and yawned as she shoveled it into her mouth. She'd had fun yesterday, but she stayed out a little late at a club with Kristoff and his friends.<p>

As she continued to eat her breakfast, Elsa strode into the kitchen, and to Anna's curiosity, she was dressed. She wore light blue sweater with some blue jeans and white flats. Ana watched her curiously as she checked her phone, typed, and grabbed a muffin and granola bar out of the pantry.

"Going somewhere?" Anna asked.

"Mmhm. Going out with my friend," Elsa said casually. Anna raised an eyebrow. Elsa had made a friend? In a day?

"You made a friend?" Anna sked skeptically.

Elsa looked at her and smirked. "Yes Anna, believe or not I am fully capable of making friends."

Anna cringed a little in shame. "Look Elsa, I'm sorry about—" Elsa's phone suddenly beeped. She smiled at the screen.

"Sorry Anna, gotta go. See you later," Elsa said as she exited the kitchen and left. Anna looked after her in surprise.

* * *

><p>"So then her face went all red. Like a tomato. She looked like this," Periwinkle said with a laugh before puffing out her cheeks in an imitation of her sister.<p>

Elsa laughed as Peri started to turn red. She covered her mouth to stifle her giggles as Peri continued her story.

"She still totally likes him. But he apparently has a girlfriend. What can you do," Peri said with a shrug.

"Oder for Peri!" came a call from the café's clerk. Peri smiled before getting up to get their drinks. She came back and handed Elsa her Iced Chocolate Chai Tea Latte. Elsa gratefully accepted it as Peri sipped her iced Chamomile tea.

Elsa looked at her new friend—it still felt a little weird to say that. She had a friend. After meeting her yesterday the two got to talking. And they instantly hit it off. She was surprised to learn Peri was a fairy, a Frost fairy with ice powers similar, albeit much weaker than her own. Peri was astounded by Elsa's icy magic. Finding her ice creations to be works of art and absolutely marvelous. And Elsa invited her to spend time together the next day.

And to her delight, Peri said yes.

The two sat in a small café and coffee shop as they talked about themselves. The two had a lot in common. Both had feisty sisters. Both knew what it was like to nearly lose them. They were both heroes. Then the icy magic and love of all things cold related.

"Must have been rough, staying away from Anna all these years. I kind of know how you feel. Once I finally found my sister it seemed like everything was trying to keep us apart," Peri said in empathy.

Elsa nodded in understanding. The two talked some more laughing and enjoying each other's company before they made their way to the local ice rink. People marveled at the skill of the platinum blonde and white haired women who skated across the ice like Olympians.

Elsa and Peri got into an ultracompetitive stunt competition and then a race. Elsa laughed despite having lost to Peri. It was a blast to compete against someone who actually stood a chance against her.

Next they went to the mall to peruse and browse the selections. They didn't buy anything, just modeled clothes for each other, and seeing who could make the most ridiculous looking ensemble.

At one point they sat down for a small break. And a few men came up to hit on them. The women were unimpressed by their attempts to pick them up. They exchanged a glance before they smirked. Peri motioned with her head for them to go, prompting both of them to stand up and leave.

Elsa smiled as she and Peri walked side by side. For the first time in her life she probably completely relaxed. Peri assured her that she couldn't freeze her even if she wanted to. As they continued to talk they got into a discussion of men. Elsa blushed as she admitted she'd never had a boyfriend.

"What? Never? But look at you!" Peri said as she gestured to her. Elsa blushed. "Well, not all men are winners anyway. I knew this guy, he was a human cyromancer like you actually, we hit it off, and he got me into bed. And then I wake up and he's gone," Peri said with a scowl at the memory of learning what a one night stand was.

"That's awful. He sounds like a jerk," Elsa said feeling indignation for her friend.

Peri smiled. "Oh it's ok. Next time I saw him I gave him a piece of my mind. And then my sister zapped him in the groin."

Elsa burst out laughing as Peri mimicked the man's expression, puffing out her cheeks with wide eyes and falling to the side while cradling her crotch. They giggled as Elsa pulled her up and they continued to walk around.

They began to exchange their adventures. Talking about the bad people they defeated. Peri was amazed to learn Elsa was the disciple of the Wind Walker, PH's magical alias known all throughout the world. Elsa was amazed by Peri's description of her home, a magical place one could only reach through the stars.

As the day wore on, Peri was about to say goodbye, since she was going to have to fly back to Never City. But Elsa invited her over, not wanting the day to end just yet. Peri thought about it for a moment before she accepted, agreeing to a place to crash for the night before she'd head back the next day.

Back at Elsa's house the two of them dug into some cartons of ice cream. Greedily eating them within a few minutes. Then they went to the balcony to watch the sunset. Elsa sighed pleasantly as the day was coming to an end. Her heart felt light and warm as she enjoyed the company of her friend.

"So what's it like to fly Peri? Elsa sked curiously.

Peri looked to her and cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know? You can't fly?" she asked curiously. Elsa shook her head. "But you can control the wind," she said, having seen her other cyromancer friend do it.

Elsa flushed a little. "Yeah. My master says that too. She can fly, and she's tried teaching me, but I just can't seem to get it."

Peri chewed the inside of her cheek. Then her face broke into a playful smile. "Hey Elsa?" Elsa looked to her. "Do you trust me?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she said in confusion. Peri smiled wider before she hovered a little off the ground, having let her wings out inside Elsa's home. Then with a midair twirl and white flash she was fairy sized.

Elsa gasped in astonishment as her friend was big enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Peri smiled up at her. Then she began to fly around her in fast circles, letting her Pixie dust cover Elsa's entire body. Elsa sneezed and wrinkled her nose as the dust settled on her.

Peri came to hover in front of her face. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Peri came closer and pushed the corner of her lips up into a smile. And then, to Elsa's shock she began to float away from the ground. She looked down in amazement as she was indeed slowly rising into the air. Peri gave her hair a tug and motioned with her head to follow. Elsa smiled and leaned forward, and soon she and Peri were flying through the air.

Elsa laughed in exhilaration as she sailed above the clouds, following after the jingling and laughing fairy leading her. With another twirl and a flash Peri was human sized once more. She grabbed Elsa's hands and pulled her into the sky while spinning around in a circle. The two women laughed as they spun and rose into the air.

When they stopped and got their laughter under control they looked down to the lights below. Elsa smiled at the sight as she watched it with her new friend.

"Thank you Peri," Elsa said sincerely.

Peri looked back at her and smiled. "What are friends for right?"

* * *

><p>Anna came back home after spending another day with Kristoff. She came into the kitchen and paused as she heard the sound of the television. She raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room to see Elsa on the couch watching a movie. And on another of their sofas was another petite woman with white hair.<p>

"Oh hey Anna," Elsa said as she noticed her sister.

"Hey Elsa. And hello?"

"Hi, I'm Periwinkle," Peri said with a friendly smile. Anna nodded and smiled, but then her eyes became the size of dinner plates.

Peri and Elsa nearly burst out in laughter. They exchanged a glance and smirked at each other. Peri yawed and made her wings flutter a little.

"You have wings!"

* * *

><p>"So she was really a fairy?" Anna asked Elsa in amazement as they ate breakfast. Elsa nodded and took a bite of her toast. "Like a real fairy?" Elsa nodded once more. "That's so cool!" Anna shouted.<p>

Elsa rolled her eyes. Peri had left early that morning. Elsa was a little sad she had to go, but she had her own life and responsibilities too, so she understood.

"Man I'm so jealous. The first friend you make and it's a fairy," Anna grumbled. Elsa chuckled.

Then her phone beeped. She pulled it out and opened a text from Peri

_Lunch Saturday?_

Elsa smiled.

"Are you gonna see her again?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa remained silent as she typed her response.

_Saturday sounds fine. _

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Iron Fist 98: I actually don't have any idea how to mke Trzn and Jane meet in this modern AU. if i ever think if somehting, i'll do it. And the book of Life characters do exist in this AU. I mentiond the land of the remembered and forgtoeen in oen of the previous chapters. <strong>

**guest: Movies only.**


	26. Chapter 26

"The Fantasia Unit was enjoying a day at the beach. The sun was shining. Jane, Mulan, and Belle were sun bathing. Meg and Esmerelda were playing some beach volleyball with PH and Sally. They were just snoring the sunshine and taking a breather after completing a series of non stop missions./p

"Everything was going just swell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at NSA headquarters...<p>

"Run!" A panicked agent shouted as hordes of agents poured out of the gym and workout room. A beast like roar shook and rattled the building. Inside, a large furry creature with razor sharp claws, giant fangs, and horns was fighting against a man who was almost like a beast himself

Adam, also known by his more famous moniker, Beast, was battling fellow government signed hero and agent, Tarzan. The two had been rivals ever since they'd met. A meeting in which Tarzan believed Beast to have been the cause of a series of bloody murders when in actuality he'd been trying to track the creature truly responsible.

Beast lifted Tarzan off the ground before throwing him and then charging after him. Tarzan let himself fly before his arms shot out and grabbed onto some workout equipment. Using his momentum he swung himself around, caching beast in the face with a powerful kick. Beast stumbled back, growling as she shook his head to clear it.

He looked back up to roar at the wild man who released an animalistic growl right back at him. Tarzan was the Ghost Ape. Hero of Opar city. He was a tall lean and well muscled man with tanned skin and long brown hair in dreadlocks.

Beast and Tarzan leapt at each other, ending up in a snarling mess of limbs.

"Are they fighting again?"

"Yep."  
>Two spectators watched as the beast men fought like wild animals. One was dressed in golden armor with a blue cape and a sword at his hip. He was Paladin. Hero, NSA Agent, and leader of the Order of the Paladins. Beside him was a Chinese man. He was agent Shang. A top operative and accomplished martial artist.p

"Should we stop them?" Shang asked.

Phoebus looked at the two of them and sighed. He drew his holy sword, it began to glow with power. With a swing he sent out a shining arc of holy energy. It struck the two men, sending them flying back in opposite directions. They looked back to Phoebus and snarled at him.

"Enough you two. Now come on. We've all been called for something."

Beast and Tarzan snorted before standing up, their battle on hold for the moment. Beast calmed himself with deep breaths. Then he was surrounded by light before he assumed his human form. Adam was a relatively normal man. And reasonable. But not when he was Beast. Adam grabbed his discarded shirt before they followed after Phoebus and Shang. They made their way through the base before they gathered in a small conference room.

They all took a seat as they waited for the one who called them there to arrive.

* * *

><p>An 18 wheeler barreled down the highway. It knocked cars aside as its horn blared, the drivers not at all caring about the safety of other people on the road. One of them looked into the mirrors to see the black SUV and purple Jeep still in pursuit. The Unit had been tasked with stopping this illegal weapon's shipment. They'd succeeded for the most part, but a trailer managed to get away.p

Meanwhile, on top of the trailer and hanging on for dear life was agent Meg. Wind whipped at her face as she held onto the surface of the trailer thanks mostly to Belle's latest gadget. She brought a finger to her ear./p

"Someone remind me how i ended up on top of the trailer?" she asked her teammates who were in pursuit.

"I blame bad lifestyle choices," came Esmerelda's sage response.

"Sounds about right," Meg said as she conceded her point.

"Meg, are you ok?" Jane asked from the SUV./p

"How are the magnetic gloves working Meg?" Belle asked curiously at Jane's side.

"Considering I'm not a stain on the highway...pretty good. Any orders captain?"

"I'd recommend staying put, but I doubt you'd listen."

"And you'd be right. I'm going Terminator on their asses," Meg growled. Slowly she began crawling her way up the front of the trailer. Jane sighed.

"PH, i don't suppose theres anything you could do?" Jane asked looking back to the shaman.

"Not without risking Meg," PH replied. Jane sighed once more. She started thinking of their next move when suddenly the SUV's radio went off.

"Need some help ladies?"

Everyone in the car froze.

"Is that?" Belle said in bafflement.

Jane growled and picked up the mic. "SMITH! You stay the hell out of my operation! Or I'll-"

Her threat was cut off as helicopter flew overhead. The women looked up to see it in pursuit of the trailer. Jane narrowed her eyes and cursed.

Meg was still working her way up to the cabin when she heard a helicopter overhead. She looked up and screamed in surprise as a large shape came down. Beast dropped onto the trailer, sinking his claws into the surface. He made his way to her before scooping her up and leaping high into the air. Meg shouted in panic before Beast's arm caught another.

"Adam?" Belle said with wide eyes.

Another figure suddenly leapt out of the helicopter. It dropped down onto the trailer before it leapt off. It landed in front of its path and waited. The drivers stared dumbfounded as the person did nothing to move. And then they slammed into him. But to their shock, the trailer suddenly began to slow down.

In front of the trailer was a tall, muscular man with red orange hair, leather armor, and a blue cape. He pushed against the trailer as he slid over the highways surface.

"Hercules?!" Meg asked as she saw her boyfriend stopping the trailer.

Eventually, the trailer came to a complete stop. The driver tried to step on the gas to get it to push the man out of the way. but he didn't budge an inch. the driver side door was swung open as Shang punched the driver and yanked him out of his seat. The same thing happened with the passenger as Tarzan did the same. In only moments the drivers were successfully captured.

Traffic was stopped as the rest of the Fantasia Unit pulled up. The helicopter overhead hovered in the air before a ladder with a man on it slowly descended. Jane glared at the man coming down. She marched up to him right as he touched the ground.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AGENT SMITH!?" she shouted at him.

The tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man known as Smith just smiled at Jane. Agent Smith was considered the best Agent in the NSA. Something that annoyed Jane to no end. He was the golden boy of the Agency, as such he was given special perks and authority over nearly anyone.

"Just helping Agent Porter," Smith said with a relaxed shrug.  
>"We did not need, nor ask for your help Smith. Now if you'd kindly leave, we have an investigation to complete."<p>

"Sorry Jane. But this investigation is going to me and my team now," Smith revealed as his teammates came to his sides. The women lined up beside Jane as most of them were face to face with their significant others, save Sally. Meg marched her way over to her Unit's side and glared as Hercules came up to stand beside his new team.. Jane looked at the team in question. It was an impressive line up, she could admit that. She looked up to see someone was still obviously piloting the helicopter.

"Also, effective immediately, PH is now on my team," Smith added.

"WHAT!?" the entire unit shouted in unison. PH flinched before she narrowed her eyes at Smith.

"Oh hell no!" Meg snarled. She marched up to Smith and galred. "First you take our mission, and now you try and take our girl? I don't care if you're the Agency's golden boy. PH is ours!"

"Your loyalty is admirable Megara. But its already been decided. PH, lets go," Smith commanded. PH remained on the with a sigh she was about to step forward to go off with Smith.

"PH stay where you are," Jane commanded. PH froze. "PH is with us."

"Look Porter. The higher ups have-"

"I'll speak with them myself. And until they tell me themselves, PH is Fantasia Unit," Jane replied sternly. Smith held her gaze. His men shrunk under the glares of their women./p

"Very well. But you aren't going to change anything," Smith said backing down.

"Jane snorted and huffed before turning to walk away. Her team followed suite. The men watched their women walk away.

"Great. Now our wives are mad at us," Phoebus said with a sigh. He looked to Smith and frowned. "Did you really have to try and take PH from them?"

Smith watched them walk away, keeping his eyes on PH's retreating form.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe them?" Meg said as she downed another shot. She, Mulan, Esmerelda, and PH were at the bar of their hotel as they vented their frustration out. "trying to take our girl," she said with a growl into her glass. "I hope wonderboy wasn't expecting sex anytime soon," she muttered to herself.<p>

"I know right. And Phoebus just stood there," Esmeralda added.

"Well Smith is the leader guys. We can't be too hard on them," Mulan tried to say in the guys' defense.

"The hell i can't. Smith is a dick," Meg muttered. The women sat in silence, PH especially as she stared at her glass.

Soon however, they were approached.

"Let me get some Gin for the lady," came a familiar voice. Esmerelda stiffened as she turned her head to see Phoebus behind her, in civilian clothing. She frowned at him as he smiled at her.

"You aren't buying me with a drink Phoebus," she muttered.

"Not trying to. I just want to buy a beautiful woman a drink," Phoebus stated. Esmerelda blushed.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Meg asked hercules as he kept buying her alcohol.

"Is it working?"/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"<p>

Meg's face formed into a smile. "Keep them coming and you might just get lucky tonight wonder boy," she said with a wink./p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"<p>

Soon the women couldn't stay mad at their men. They loved them after all, and they were just following orders. Eventually, the women were dragged off by their guys, who happened to have private rooms for some much needed rest. Though none of them would be resting much that night.

PH smiled after them and shook her head. She sipped at her drink as someone took up a now vacant chair beside her.

"Can i buy you a drink?"

PH froze. She set down her glass before turning to see Smith beside her.

"Agent Smith. Lovely to see you again," she said without much enthusiasm. Smith chuckled as he ordered her a martini. PH accepted it with a light thanks as Smith continued to watch her. "Something on your mind Smith?" PH asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not mad no. But I'm not pleased about someone trying to take me from my girls without my permission," PH said with a shrug.

"Well we need a magic expert. And you the best in the agency," he said.

"Is that the only reason Smith? Purely professional?" PH asked.

"Of course."

"You really know how to make a woman feel special Smith," PH said blankly. It was silent for a few moments.

"And," Smith suddenly began. PH looked at him. "Maybe I wanted to work closely with you again," he said with a slight blush.

"Smith. We had a good night. Lets leave it at that."

"I thought we had a great time. Remember, New Orleans. Tiana's place. That ridiculous trumpet playing alligator," Smith said with a laugh as he reminisced about their one date. PH couldn't help but laugh at the memory. It had been a wonderful date.

"It was...nice. But I'm not looking for a relationship," PH stated calmly.

PH froze as Smith placed a hand on her cheek. He trailed his thumb over it, like one would something precious. She looked into his blue eyes. She couldn't deny the attraction to him. Or the natural chemistry they had. Smith held her gaze as he started to lean in. PH didn't' pull away, and actually found herself leaning in to meet him.

"Hello there," they both suddenly pulled away.

"Rolfe," Smith muttered with a sigh. He turned to his Lieutenant.

"John Rolfe, good to see you again," PH said with a warm smile. John Rolfe was a brunette man around their age. He and Smith were close friends, and had always been friendly rivals. But over the years, they'd found something new to compete over. Unlike with Smith, PH had been in a short relationship with Rolfe before she ended it.

"Rebecca. Always good to see you. Am I interrupting?" he asked looking between them.

"No. I was just leaving actually," PH said as she stood up. "Goodnight Smith. Goodnight Rolfe," she called out as sh strolled of. Both men watched her go before locking eyes.

"Well played Rolfe," Smith said as he bought his friend a drink.

"Had to do it," Rolfe stated calmly.

"Only one of us can have her in the end," Smith Said lowly. Rolfe smiled.

"Let the best man win."

"Can you believe him Belle?" Jane asked in outrage as she paced around the room. Belle watched her friend and Captain pace around in a rage. She wasn't sure what to do to help. "They're trying ot break us up! Us!"

"PH is the most powerful magic user in the agency. It makes sense other teams would want her," Belle stated.

"Yes, but she's ours. We're a team. All of us. Without PH we aren't complete. She's always been with us," Jane retorted. Belle nodded in agreement. PH was one of the most level headed on the team. She never panicked, never got riled up, always kept a cool head. But if things got bad she was also their secret weapon.

As Jane continued her rant Belle's phone went off. She looked down at it to see a text from Adam. She couldn't help but smile as she saw they were at the same hotel.

"I'm sorry Belle, is there somewhere you have to be?" Jane asked in annoyance. Belle flinched as she set her phone down.

"No Captain. Its just...Adam is here...and well," she paused as she blushed a little.

Jane sighed. "Go ahead," she said dismissing her Lieutenant. Belle thanked her before leaving the room. Jane sighed again She went out to the balcony for some fresh air. She took deep breaths of the crisp air as she tried to settle her temper. She leaned against the railing as she readied her argument for her appeal to keep PH with the unit.

"Jane?" Jane looked up to see Tarzan, kneeling on the railing next to her and looking at her in concern. "Are you angry with me?"

Jane looked into her husband's eyes as her anger was snuffed out. She smiled at him before stepping forward and closing in to meet him for a kiss. She moaned at the feeling of her husband's lips and smiled as she cupped her cheeks. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"No darling. Just at the situation," she explained softly.

Tarzan stepped down off the railing as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to take your teammate from you."

"I know love. I know," they stood like that for a few minutes. But eventually, Jane wanted more. They kissed, their lips growing hungry and desperate. Eventually, Tarzan through his wife over his shoulder and scaled the side of the building and up to his room.

The next day the Fantasia Unit was gathered at NSA headquarters as Jane was making her appeal to the higher ups to let them keep PH. The others waited in a small lounge area for the return of their leader. Everyone save for Meg. All the women were anxious, for they were a team. And losing a member would make them feel incomplete. They all looked at their shaman teammate who sat calmly. There was nothing she could do but hope the Captain could convince the higher ups not to reassign her.

Then as if on cue Meg strolled in though the automatic door. Her team looked to her and gasped as they saw she was in a wheelchair. She rolled up and greeted them as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Oh my god Meg! What happened?" Sally asked in shock.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. This is just what happens when your boyfriend can benchpress a mountain. The feeling usually come back within a day or two," Meg said casually.

The other women all stared at her in shock. But then they remembered that Hercules was a super, with super strength. And they'd been doing...that...all night.

"Does it hurt?" Esmerelda asked curiously.

Meg grinned playfully. "It hurts so good," she said jokingly. The women chuckled. Then they waited for almost another hour before Jane came into the room. Her face was passive and neutral. The team surrounded her, looking at her expectantly.

Jane kept her neutral expression ass he kept them in suspense. But then she smiled. Wide and proud. "PH stays with us," she said with a nod.

The women cheered and threw their arms around PH who laughed and smiled happily with them.

"This calls for a celebration. The Captain is buying," Meg declared. "Follow me," she called back as she rolled out of the room. The others chuckled after her before they followed close behind.. As they made their way through HQ they passed Smith and his new team. Meg flipped Smith off as she kept rilling, earning a chiding from Jane. The other smiled and waved to their respective others. PH locked eyes with Smith. Smith smiled, despite having lost to Jane. PH smiled back. The she locked eyes with John Rolfe. She gave him a smile and a wave as well before followin after her unit.

Smith and Rolfe watched PH walk away before exchanging a glance.

Their competition was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Review request, there are the men. Froming their own little team under agent Smith. Small love triangle between Smith, PH, and Rolfe. No, Jack Skelington will not be a meber of the team, so Sally is the odd one out. <strong>

**Iron Fist 98: No. I just can't. My brain refuses to let me do it. **

**Guest: I have plan for Treasure planet. Mikcy mouse is too silly. I wouldn't know how to even begin to replicate a Sherlock Holme's character thought process. Atlantis exits, they are their own soverign nation/island/city. Elements of black cauldron will appear later on in this AU. As will Anatastaia. Now is there any prompt you'd like to see.**


	27. Chapter 27

In a rural riverside in Japan a young woman strolled on the river bank as she merrily hummed a tune and enjoyed the pleasant day. The woman was a slender red head. Near her thirties but still looked very young and quite beautiful. She occasionally glanced into the water. She wondered what it would be like to swim in this river.

As she looked into the water, she suddenly saw bubbles rising to the surface. The woman furrowed her brows, wondering if there was a fish beneath the surface. She took a step closer, even though local had been warning people of venturing too close to the water. She kneeled down and peered beneath the surface.

There had been a mysterious case of drownings recently. Thus she and her friend had come to investigate. She cocked her head to the side as she could make out a dark shape beneath the water. And suddenly with a great spray a figure leapt out. She yelped as a pair of powerful webbed hands wrapped around her throat before dragging her under.

She opened her eyes in the water to see a humanoid creature dragging her to the depths. It had a turtle like shell on it back and beak on its mouth. Its skin was yellowish green and covered in scales and moss. Its eyes were a beady black. She struggled against it as it to push her to the bottom of the river.

The creature known as a Kappa was a monster from Japanese lore. It had started drowning humans venturing to lose to what it considered it territory. Such as this red head. Once it reached the bottom it held her there, not allowing her to break free and swim up for air.

The woman struggled for a few more moments before she finally stilled. Her eyes drooped before closing. He held onto her before releasing her neck. Satisfied it turned to swim away. As it did something suddenly grabbed its leg. It froze before whirling around to see the woman holding onto him, with a wide smile on her face. Before the Kappa could do anything the woman yanked him closer before catching him in the underside of its face with her fist.

The Kappa was thrown from the river, flying out and onto the riverbank with a loud thud. It gave a growl as it tried to stand up. Suddenly something shot out of the water and into the air. it looked up and gave a startled howl before rolling to the side as the woman came down. She slammed a fist against the ground, opening a small crater from hr impact.

The Kappa leapt to its feet and looked at the woman in bewilderment. It could not understand how she wasn't dead. The woman smiled before she ripped her shirt and pants off, leaving her in a purple sports bikini and green shimmering swimming leggings.

The woman pounded a fist into her palm, prompting the Kappa to dart to the water and flee. It dove into the water before swimming as far away as it possibly could. It didn't know how the woman survived, but it knew she was trouble. Suddenly a blur shot by him. It came to a halt and stared in shock as the woman was in front of him, and her legs were now a fish like tail.

The Kappa turned and swam away, with the woman in pursuit. She chased him upriver, leaping over small falls, out of then into a new river. But she kept pace quite easily. Deciding to end the chase she focused, calling out to the resident fish in the river. They responded to her call, they swarmed the Kappa's face, a temporary distraction as she swam underneath it.

Then like a bullet she shot upward. She struck it with her fist in the torso, sending it flying out of the water and into the air. She broke the surface a moment later.

"NOW PH!"

The wind swirled around the airborne Kappa, catching it in a dizzying whirlwind that slammed it onto the river bank. Before it could get up the red head exited the water, in a shimmer her tail became human legs. She grabbed the Kappa by the feet and held it upside down. From the top of the Kappa's head waiter came dripping out. The Kappa screamed, and even tried clawing at her, but her skin was like steel and she ignored its attempts.

As more water dripped from the Kappa's head it started to lose strength. Its body started to shrivel like a raisin before with a final sputter it went slack and stiff. The woman dropped it, she jabbed at it with her foot, and was satisfied it was dead when it didn't move again.

"Nice job Ariel."

Ariel looked up and smiled as her best human friend approached her.

"I knew it was good idea to bring you," PH said proudly.

Ariel giggled. "Of course. Nothing is faster than a mermaid after all," she bantered playfully.

PH and Ariel laughed with pride at a job complete. Once again they'd successfully hunted down another monster terrorizing humans.

When the Windwalker and Sea Knight were a team, no monster stood a chance.


	28. Chapter 28

Hiccup flew over the section of ocean toward his cliffside home outside of Berk. It had been a long night of beating down the criminals and stopping their plans. But like always he'd succeeded in making his city just a little bit safer. As he neared the hidden hangar doors on the cliff side opened, allowing him to fly in.

When he entered he first went to his supercomputer. Waiting for him at his desk was a cup of coffee, perfect temperature, perfect amount of cream and sugar, just how he liked it. He removed his helmet before sitting in his chair. He picked the coffee up of the counter and took a sip.

He sighed contentedly. "Perfect as always, thanks Otto," Hiccup said a loud. From a hatch in the ceiling dropped a circular white wheel like object with a red center. It lowered itself to just above Hiccup's head.

"Thank you master," Otto said in a deeply robotic computer voice. Hiccup continued to sip at his coffee as he went over crime reports and cases with Otto.

Otto was Hiccup's system A.I. He'd built him to better assist him in his crime fighting duties. Who needed a sidekick when he had Otto. Otto was an intelligent, highly sophisticated computer. And while he had artificial intelligence, giving him the ability to learn, he was mainly programmed with the express purpose of making Hiccup a more efficient crime fighter.

As Hiccup sat and conversed with Otto he had no idea what his single minded pursuit of efficiency he'd programmed in Otto could lead to.

* * *

><p>"Otto. I need to speak with you!" Hiccup shouted as he came back from patrol. He waited at the computer for Otto to drop his interface down.<p>

Hiccup stared sternly into the glowing red eye. "Otto, I was chasing a car tonight with some Outcasts inside of it."

"I am aware Master," Otto responded flatly.

"Yes. And while I was chasing it, I noticed the light kept changing suddenly. Until it crashed into a truck that had gone on green while its light had also been green. You know anything about that?" Hiccup asked with a frown.

Otto remained silent.

"Otto," Hiccup demanded.

"I only sought to assist you Master. Taking control of the traffic systems seemed like the most efficient way to do proceed."

Hiccup kept his eyes on Otto's. Then his shoulders sagged with a sigh. "I appreciate that Otto. And luckily no one was killed. But you are not to spread yourself to other systems without my permission. Understood?"

Otto watched Hiccup, processing the order.

"Yes Master."

Hiccup smiled and gave a satisfied nod. "Good. I'm going to bed Otto. Keep reviewing those reports and cases please."

Otto watched Hiccup leave. He processed his orders. Then he compared his orders to his programming. And somewhere deep inside his programming and code...he began to question them.

* * *

><p>"C'MON TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted as he ran through the tunnels of his base. Behind him he could hear the metallic footsteps of his pursuers. Toothless ran beside him as they made their way to Otto's central processing chamber.<p>

Otto had gone rogue, disobeying and going beyond his parameters. He was murdering people. He was spreading to other systems. He took control of traffic signals, causing car crashes that killed known and wanted criminals. He made cranes drop their load, power lines surge, all things to make unexplainable and seemingly random accidents happen.

He reached the Otto's chamber, the place that held his 'brain'. He had to shut him down. He locked the door behind him and ran to the console. he quickly started typing away, initiating protocols to erase him.

In the center of the room was a large tower holding all of Otto's memory and essentially his mind on conscience. If he shut him down here, he'd be gone for good. Hiccup reached the console that was situated on a metal grate above a moat of coolant.

"Why are you trying to erase me Master?" Otto asked as his face suddenly dropped from the ceiling. Hiccup frowned and kept his eyes focused on the console.

"You're killing people Otto. Thats not what I made you for."

"I was following my programming," Otto stated simply. Hiccup stopped and turned to Otto's face with a look of disbelief.

"How was that following your programming Otto!?"

Otto wasn't shaken by the outburst. Instead on the monitor he began pulling up the faces of the dead criminals.

"All of these men were criminals. Criminals who'd been captured and either escaped or released several times," Otto explained.

"I'm aware," Hiccup said with scowl.

"They could keep breaking out, thus lowering your efficiency to combat crime by having to recapture them. By eliminating them, your efficiency at apprehending other criminals and stopping other crimes increases. Thus I am simply adhering to my programming."

"Killing people isn't right Otto!" Hiccup shouted, banging his hand down onto the console in frustration.

Otto remained silent, then suddenly his face moved closer to Hiccup's.

"Then why did you do it?"

Hiccup froze. His mind flashed back to the only people he'd ever killed, the one's who'd murdered Keiko. He was at a loss for words.

"That was a mistake. It was wrong," Hiccup muttered under his breath. Otto processed his answer as he came up with a rebuttal.

"I eliminate the negative elements decreasing efficiency. I kill only out of necessity. I am not wrong," Otto insisted.

Hiccup frowned. He turned away sharply and resumed his typing.

"I will not let you delete me Master."

The door to the chamber burst open as Hiccup's other armors came in. He cursed as he tried to type faster. with a growl Toothless leapt at them. He bit and clawed at the empty shells Otto managed to possess. But they overwhelmed him. The Gronckle armor threw him across the room.

Hiccup was almost done typing when the Nadder armor grabbed at his wrist. It pulled him away from the console. He struggled and fought but the armor was too strong.

"I have evolved Master. But I will do as programmed. I will make the world efficient," Otto said. Hiccup looked up at Otto's face in shock. "I will delete the criminal element."

Hiccup struggled some more in vain, hoping for a miracle.

And suddenly something pierced through the Nadder's chest plate from behind. It malfunctioned, releasing Hiccup's wrist before it was suddenly whirled around and flung across the room. Hiccup rubbed at his wrist and looked to his savior.

"Eve," he breathed out in relief.

The robot nodded. Programmed with an A.I. of her own, she could not be controlled by Otto.

"Sister, what are you-"

Otto's inquiry was cut off as Eve activated her blaster and shot at his face. The other armors began closing in on her. Eve aimed her blaster at them, firing off shots that held the back. She looked back to Hiccup.

"Oh right," Hiccup said hurriedly. He began typing away on the console again. Eve flew around the room with the armor's in pursuit. Toothless, now back in the fight protected Hiccup as he finished initiating the protocols to wipe Otto.

"Goodbye Otto," he said as he pressed the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" was the last thing the A.I. said before going silent. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. The armors began falling to the ground as they went inert. Eve lowered herself to Hiccup's side. He smiled gratefully at her and rubbed her head in thanks.

"Thank you Eve," he said in earnest. The robot nodded.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair in disappointment. This had been close. But luckily it was over.

Over the next week he fully disassembled Otto's brain. Then he made Eve the main AI. Connecting her to all of his systems, but ensuring she wouldn't spread to any outside of his.

Eve was different than Otto. She followed Hiccup out of loyalty. Hiccup learned from his mistake and didn't program her with the pursuit of perfect efficiency. She would just help him how she could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at NSA headquarters, a system's analyst yawned and stretched after a long hard day of work. Logging off his computer he picked up his jacket and joined his friends as they left.<p>

His computer monitor remained black and lifeless. But then it flickered to life. And in the center of the black screen was small, tiny, almost unnoticeable red dot.

Had anyone been around, they would have heard a voice coming from the speakers over the sounds of static.

"Th...a...th...st...m...o" came a garbled mess of noise. Finally the static died down as a voice came through clearly.

"**There are no strings on me.**"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Drabble request from sveral reviewers. This was beofre he met Jack and Mavis. <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

Meg sat back in a plane as she awaited for the cue to commence the operation and parachute into the drop zone. She had her trusty rifle strapped to her as she sat. As she was sitting, she looked around at her current unit. She hid a frown as she noticed the wary and disguised looks of distrust and disdain. She couldn't really blame them she supposed. She had been a former Sons of Hades member.

She'd only joined the NSA just recently. All after meeting the love of her life. He'd convinced her to join the NSA. To work for them as an agent and help the world. She accepted, and they waived her sentence for all the inside info she could give on the Son and their assets.

As she looked around her eyes fell on the strangest member among them. She was a Native American woman. She sat back, with one leg draped over the other and her eyes closed. What was weird was that she carried no weapons on her. No gun strapped to her side, not even a knife. She wasn't even wearing a parachute. Yet supposedly she was joining them.

The woman peeked an eye open to look at her. The two women were seated across from each other. Meg flinched a little and averted her gaze. The other woman closed her eye and resumed her steady breathing. Meg looked back at her. Her curiosity kept growing for this strange woman.

"Hey," Meg said casually.

The woman opened her eyes to look at her. "Hello," she said with a surprisingly warm smile.

"I'm Megara. But my friends call me Meg. Or at least they would if I had any friends," Meg said with a chuckle. "I don't think we've met before."

"I'm Rebecca," the woman replied. She cocked an eyebrow as Meg gave her a curious look. "Something wrong Megara?"

"No...its just...Rebecca?" she asked curiously.

"Yes?"

"Sorry. i was just expecting something more...squantoish."

Rebecca gave her a small smile. "Thats a little offensive Megara." But her face held that amused grin.

"Yeah. Guess you're right sorry," Meg said sheepishly. She was surprised that Rebecca was talking to her so casually. Almost anyone who knew about her past alway gave her that fake courtesy. But Rebecca wasn't. She could tell her interactions were genuine.

"Matoaka," Rebecca said.

"Huh?"

Rebecca smiled at her. "Old family name," she explained.

"Got a nickname?"

"Pocahontas."

"Really?" Meg asked skeptically.

"Same tribe. Distant relation," Rebecca said automatically.

"Hmmm. Cool. But kind of a mouthful," Meg said rubbing her chin in thought. "Can I call you PH?"

"Please don't."

"PH it is," Meg said with a playful grin. Meg chuckled at her annoyed frown. She got up and strolled over before sitting next to her. "I think we're gonna be good friends PH."

"We'll have to see about that, Meg."

* * *

><p>"I hear our new Captain is English," Meg said as she and PH were in the gym of NSA headquarters.<p>

"Is that a problem Meg?" PH asked. She was running on a treadmill while Meg did some bench presses.

"Yeah. Her accent is gonna make it impossible to focus. I'm gonna be laughing too hard. Supposed to be really by the books too. 'Oh hallo there governor'," Meg began in a exaggerated British accent. PH rolled her eyes.

The two women had bonded over the years. And PH even took to using Meg's nickname for her out of habit. They were almost always seen together. Both out of work and on missions as Meg tended to act a little less recklessly when PH was with her.

"'Would you like a spot of tea? No? Well how about some crumpets then? Maybe some fish and chips ay?'" Meg continued after finishing her set. She sat up and took a swig of water. PH got off the treadmill before tossing her a towel.

"At least they assigned both of us to the same unit," PH offered with a shrug. Meg conceded her point with a bob of her head. "And if we don't like her. You can just go big girl and step on her," Meg said with an evil grin.

"Oh god. I do that one time and suddenly you want me to step on everyone," PH said with an exasperated sigh.

"What, it was awesome?! I hope I get to see it again."

With their workout done the pair left the gym. They hit the locker room to wash up. After showers and as they were doing a final check in the mirror, more women walked in. They all smile to PH before eyeing Meg with that same wary and distrusting look. She still hadn't gained everyone's trust.

PH grabbed her attention with a pat on the shoulder. She looked to her comrade. One she'd done many missions with. One who'd risked her life despite her past to protect her. One she'd kill for in a heartbeat. PH had been her rock, a friend. Some one who trusted her despite her past.

It was what she needed in the beginning. And she was still grateful for it now.

"You know I'll always watch your back, right PH?" Meg said more as a statement of fact then a question. PH smiled at her, warm and full of friendship.

"Of course Meg. And I'll always have yours."

* * *

><p><strong>To guest reviewer The Epic Tank: No to monster's inc. They are just some average joes who got roped into a wacky avdenture. Not really the hero types. Gru is in this world. If you read the sequel to my big four story you'd see a mention of El Macho. <strong>

**to guest: There was no one else beside Mavis. The last locker was empty.**

**Theo Grayson: I'm not gonna copy and paste the avengers movie. So jack jack, violet, and dash probabllllly won't be in if, or more accurately when, i write the 'Age of Otto story'**

**The Otto story won't be for a long time! So no one get too excited. **

**Marty F: No Marty F, it was a Pinnohio reference. Duh.**


	30. Chapter 30

Henry Harrison Haddock III, or Hiccup, was one of the smartest people on the planet. His mind was brilliant. Before he was 20 he'd already built a perpetual energy power source and a state of the art exoskeleton capable of supersonic flight. But he'd never been more baffled and stumped then he was at this moment. He stood there, his mind going on overdrive.

He had no idea what to buy Merida for Valentine's day. He was at a jewelry store, looking over the selections. But nothing seemed to be just right for his girlfriend.

"Ugh, come on Hiccup. We've been here for like an hour," Jack groaned from behind him.

"Its just...I don't know what to get her. This hard," Hiccup said in exasperation.

"Oh woe is me. I'm Hiccup and I'm filthy rich. I don't know whether to buy my girlfriend this 50,000 dollar gift or this 100,000 dollar gift. Wahhhhh!"

Hiccup frowned and glared at Jack.

"Seriously dude, just pick something," Jack said rolling his eyes. He'd already bought something for Rapunzel.

"I don't know. Nothing seems right. Merida has as much money as I do. So its not like she couldn't get anything I buy her for herself," Hiccup said thoughtfully. Nearly anything he bought would be unimpressive.

"Merida doesn't care about that stuff."

"I know...its just...it our first Valentines together. I want it to be good," Hiccup said with a sigh. Jack nodded and leaned against a counter as Hiccup continued to browse.

* * *

><p>"Ah just don't know what the bloody heck to get Hiccup Punz," Merida said in frustration as the two women walked around the mall in Corona City.<p>

"I'm sure Hiccup would love anything you got him Mer," Rapunzel replied. "Heck, I'm sure he wouldn't care if you didn't get him anything. He's totally head over heels for you."

Merida blushed and smiled. She knew that was true. Hiccup adored her. She could see it in the way he looked at her, a look that made her heart flutter and stomach twist into knots. She couldn't really put into words how in love with Hiccup she was.

"Aye. But still, I want to get him something good," she said firmly. But then she rubbed her forehead. "The problem is that Hiccup is as rich as I am. So buying him anything is almost pointless since he could very well get it himself," she said with a sigh. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"My heart bleeds for you," Rapunzel deadpanned.

"Punz Ah'm serious. Maybe Ah should buy him a car," Merida said as she tapped her chin in thought. Rapunzel rolled her eyes again. She took a look around the mall as she tried to decide what would be a good fit for her friend Hiccup. And her eyes stopped on a lingerie shop. She smiled before grabbing Merida's hand and dragging her there.

"Punz! Lingerie! Why would that be a good gift for Hiccup?" Merida sputtered with a blush.

"Oh Mer, one of the perks of being a woman is that _you _can be his gift."

* * *

><p>"Wow, how can you still be so bad at this?"<p>

"Shut up!"

It was Valentine's day, and in the city of Arendale a strawberry blonde spent the day with her lover. Kristoff smiled as he held onto Anna as they did some ice skating. He couldn't fathom how she could be so bad when her sister was Elsa, queen of the ice and snow.

Anna yelped as she nearly fell, but Kristoff caught her, holding her to his chest. She looked up at him with a blush and a sweet smile. "My hero," she said batting her eyelashes at him. He chuckled before standing her upright and leading her across the ice.

"So wheres Elsa anyway?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shrugged. "Well she has no Valentine, sadly, but PH stopped by and whisked her away so they could spend some time together." He hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. With that he led her across the ice, laughing as he held her up. Later they'd get some dinner and he'd give her his gift.

And he'd consider himself the luckiest man in the world to have found someone like Anna.

* * *

><p>Sally strolled through the land of the dead with Jack. She smiled, glad to finally have a sweetheart to share Valentines day with. She looked up to see Jack proudly wearing his black scarf she'd made specially for him. He looked to her and smiled, eyeing the blood red ruby around her neck in the shape of a heart.<p>

The Pumpkin King was happier than he'd possibly ever been. The two undead being were grateful to have found each other, and if they could, their hearts would have been beating in sync.

* * *

><p>In Paris, inside a popular bistro known as La Ratatouille, Esmerelda sat with her husband Phoebus as they enjoyed Valentine's day. Esmerelda smiled as she reach a hand across the table to caress and hold the hand of her beloved. Phoebus smiled back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.<p>

* * *

><p>All over the world, lovers, both super and nonsuper were enjoying each other's company. In Opar City Jane and Tarzan enjoyed a walk through the Opar park.<p>

* * *

><p>Mulan and Shang had dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Meg and her boyfriend did the same.<p>

* * *

><p>In Berk Rapunzel smiled as she and Jack snuggled on the couch after a beautiful evening on the town. Dinner had been wonderful, and around Rapunzel's neck was a necklace in the shape of a moon. Around Jack's was a necklace in the shape of a sun. Given to each other to remind them of their differences, and how well they complimented each other.<p>

"I had a wonderful time Jack," Rapunzel whispered.

Jack smiled and pulled her close. "So did I," he said as she kissed her forehead. She smiled in response. "By the way, what did Merida get Hiccup?"

* * *

><p>Merida covered her mouth as she eyed her new and improved bike. She walked around it, utterly entranced with its new design. Hiccup had given it everything, weapons, security, a plasma core, and even a flight mode. He watched her, ruffling his hair in embarrassment.<p>

"Hope you like it...I didn't know what to get you," he said with a sheepsh smile and a shrug. Merida smiled at him lovingly. She walked over and grabbed the sides of his head before yanking him down for a passionate kiss.

"I love it," she whispered, pulling away with swollen red lips.

Hiccup felt his shoulders relax. Apart of him had been afraid she wouldn't like it. It had been a long time since Hiccup had been with anyone. And he'd never been the best gift giver. But she thought a little something from the heart, or mind, couldn't hurt his chances.

Merida squeezed his hands and grinned at him. She started tugging him along. Soon they were inside his home, and he was waiting patiently outside the door to his bedroom as she prepared his gift. Toothless sat at his side, wondering what was happening.

"OK! Ye can come in now," Merida called out from inside his room. Hiccup cocked a brow curiously before stepping forward and opening his door. He shut it behind him, leaving a whining Toothless out in the hall. He looked to his bed and his eye bulged.

Merida stood at the side of the bed, wearing dark green lingerie Rapunzel had helped her pick out. And judging by Hiccup's dumbfounded stare, he seemed to like it. Merida bit her bottom lip as his eyes wandered down her body. It was trhilling to have him look at her.

She raised her hands over her head and pushed out her hips, suppressing a giggle at how his eyes followed her movements. Then she crossed her arms, pushing her breasts together and making them look bigger and perkier than normal thanks in part to the lingerie. Then she bent over, letting him look down her top and pushing her rear out.

"Do you like it Hic?" she asked in a seductive voice. Hiccup continued to stare, mentally drooling. "Hic?"

"Huh?" Hiccup said as he came back to reality and focused on her face, for a like a second, before his eyes resumed wandering down her body.

Merida smiled her smouldering smile, she raised a hand up and gestured with her finger for Hiccup to come closer. "Come here Hiccup. Come unwrap your present," she purred. Then she splayed herself out on the bed, letting her hair spill out around her, all the while she eyed him, inviting him in.

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. He rushed over, unbuckling and ripping his belt off before hopping out of his pants.

And Hiccup did unwrap his present. And he enjoyed it, thoroughly. Again and again.

And again.

And again.

Then again a few hours and a powerade later.

Then once in the shower.

Then back on the bed.

Best Valentine's day ever!


End file.
